lux lucet in tenebris
by anthracis
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt in Harry's 7. Schuljahr. Hogwarts wird Herberge für eine weitere, wichtige Person im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite... Die FF ist VOR Buch 6 entstanden und beendet worden! - Das ist meine erste komplette FF gewesen.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
Snape und diverse andere Figuren und Orte gehören JKR und nicht mir. Ich leihe sie nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Alles andere, was nicht (inklusive Buch 5) in den Potter-Büchern steht, habe ich frei erfunden und ist mein geistiges Eigentum.


	2. Der Schein trügt

**Kapitel 1**

**~ Der Schein trügt ~**

„Ich glaube, wir werden gleich unterbrochen, Professor Dumbledore", lächelte Eliza Jones den Schulleiter an. „Wie meinen sie das Miss Jones?", entgegnete Dumbledore freundlich und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Ich meine, dass in wenigen Sekunden ihre Bürotür geöffnet wird und jemand unsere Unterhaltung unterbricht.", antwortete Eliza und im nächsten Moment wurde auch schon die Bürotür des Schulleiters schwungvoll geöffnet.

Eliza machte eine kleine Bewegung mit der Hand, lächelte und auf ihrem Gesicht stand förmlich _wie ich gerade sagte_ geschrieben. Sie wartete geduldig in ihrem Sessel ab, bis Professor Dumbledore, der sich gerade aus seinem großen Lehnsessel erhob, wieder Zeit für sie hatte. Während sie wartete, lauschte sie der Unterhaltung zwischen dem Schulleiter und der Person, die gerade hereingekommen war.

Es war eine männliche Stimme, dunkel, tief und irgendwie verwirrend. Die Schärfe, Kälte und Strenge im Tonfall dieses Mannes erschreckte Eliza irgendwie. Sie fragte sich, wer diese Person wohl war und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Stimme, die sie irgendwie faszinierte – schon mit dem ersten Wort das mit ihr gesprochen wurde.

Es war irgendetwas an ihr, etwas unterschwelliges, welches Eliza verwirrte. Etwas, welches die Kälte und Strenge nicht vollständig überdecken konnte – nicht für geübte Ohren.

Nachdenklich und der Stimme lauschend wartete sie geduldig auf das Ende des Gespräches, von welchem sie inhaltlich eigentlich überhaupt nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Professor Dumbledore kam schnell zum Ende seiner Unterhaltung mit Professor Snape, der ohnehin nie sehr gesprächig war. Dumbledore führte ihn schon wieder Richtung Tür, als ihm doch noch etwas einfiel. „Ach! Wenn du schon hier bist, Severus…", lächelte er ihn freundlich an, „… darf ich dir dann gleich Miss Jones vorstellen? Sie wird eine Zeit lang unser Gast sein hier in Hogwarts. Ich werde es zwar heute Abend noch einmal vor dem ganzen Kollegium sagen und genauer erläutern, aber ich dachte, wenn es sich jetzt schon so ergibt…". Dumbledore führte Professor Snape noch einmal weg von der Tür, Richtung Schreibtisch, vor dem Eliza in einem Sessel saß und bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Sie stand auf, drehte sich in Richtung der Stimmen und lächelte freundlich. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Miss Jones? Das ist Professor Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Severus…", er deutete auf Eliza, „Miss Eliza Jones, die Tochter eines sehr guten Freundes von mir."

„Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Snape.", sagte Eliza, während sie zuerst Dumbledore, dann Snape anlächelte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Hand zum Gruß ausstrecken sollte und entschied sich schließlich, es zu unterlassen, da sie irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr Gegenüber nicht erpicht darauf war, ihr die Hand zu schütteln.

„Miss Jones.", entgegnete Snape kühl und anmerkend, womit für ihn die Vorstellung zu Ende war. Er hatte weder das Bedürfnis, mit dieser Person weitere Worte zu wechseln, noch ihr die Hand zu geben, wenn diese nicht einmal eine Regung zeigte, als er zur Tür hereinkam.

Deshalb wendete er seinen Blick gleich wieder von Eliza ab, nachdem er sie mit stechendem Blick Bruchteile von Sekunden genau gemustert hatte.

Eliza spürte, dass sein Blick über ihre Erscheinung glitt und sie versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie es hasste, so gemustert zu werden. Professor Snapes Stimme ließ für sie auch keine Zweifel offen, dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen war und das er kein Interesse hatte, weiter mit ihr zu tun zu haben.

Dadurch ließ sie sich aber nicht beirren und schaute ihn weiter freundlich an, stand da und wartete, bis Professor Snape gegangen war. Danach tat sie es dem Schulleiter gleich, nahm wieder in ihrem Sessel Platz und setzte ihre Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore fort.

„Ich hoffe, sie werden nicht allzu viele Probleme haben, sich hier im Schloss zurechtzufinden, Miss Jones. Falls ich ihnen die Orientierung irgendwie erleichtern kann, bitte ich sie, es mir zu sagen. Ich könnte ihnen eine Hauselfe zur Verfügung stellen, wenn sie das wollen…", bemerkte Professor Dumbledore freundlich, „Leider sind ich und die Kollegen zeitlich nicht immer im Stande, sie zu begleiten…".

„Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren, Professor Dumbledore.", lächelte Eliza freundlich. „Bitte machen sie sich wegen mir keine allzu großen Umstände, es ist schon sehr freundlich von ihnen, mich hier aufzunehmen. Ich finde mich schon zurecht, schließlich bin ich nicht seit gestern blind, aber wenn sie mir für den Anfang eine Hauselfe zur Seite stellen wollen, wäre das sehr nett; solange, bis ich mir alles eingeprägt habe."

„Ach, sie bereiten keine Umstände und es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass sie hier wohnen können. Traurig genug, dass Hogwarts der letzte sichere Ort ist…", entgegnete Dumbledore freundlich aber es schwang eine Betrübtheit mit, die Eliza nicht entging.

Zwei Wochen später hatte sich Eliza schon sehr gut in Hogwarts eingelebt. Die Hauselfe benötigte sie nur noch selten, wenn sie sich wirklich einmal heillos verlaufen hatte, durch die ständig ihre Richtung ändernden Treppen.

Ansonsten fand sie sich schon sehr gut alleine im weitläufigen Schloss zurecht und die einzige Gegend, die ihr bisher noch eher unbekannt war, waren die Keller und Kerker des Schlosses. Das einzige was sie darüber wusste, war, dass dort die Slytherins ihre Räume hatten, genauso wie ihr Hauslehrer Professor Snape.

Eliza schaute von ihrem Buch auf, welches in ihrem Schoß lag, und richtete ihren Blick in die Ferne. Sie saß vor dem Schloss auf einer niedrigen Mauer und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen einen höheren Teil des Gesteins.

Dieser Mann war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel. Mit allen kam sie wunderbar aus, nur mit Professor Snape hatte sie bisher nicht viel mehr Worte gewechselt, als die bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Er war überhaupt ein seltsamer Mensch, ein Widerspruch in sich selbst, dachte Eliza und ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder ab, zum Klang seiner Stimme, die sich unauslöschlich in ihrem Gehirn festgesetzt hatte. Was für ein Mensch verbirgt sich hinter so einer Stimme? Sie würde wohl noch genügend Gelegenheit dazu haben, sich ihre selbst gestellte Frage zu beantworten, dachte Eliza bei sich.

Sie atmete tief durch und sog die frische Herbstluft ein, dann senkte sie wieder ihren Blick auf ihr Buch und ihre Finger setzten ihre Reise über die Seiten fort.

Professor Snape indes befand sich in einer äußerst übellaunigen Stimmung.

Er hatte sich wieder einmal maßlos über Potter geärgert, der ohne die Flüstereien von Granger einfach unfähig war, die einfachsten Tränke zu brauen. Nur auf Bitten Dumbledores hatte er diesen Bengel in seinen NEWT-Kurs aufgenommen… dabei fehlte Potter jegliches Talent zum Brauen – die Ruhe, die Geduld, der Sinn für die Macht der Tränke. „Genauso eine Banause wie sein Vater!", schnaubte Snape verächtlich vor sich hin, während er die Tür zu seinem Büro aufstieß und sie etwas unwirsch wieder hinter sich schloss. „Und Dumbledore steht natürlich bei allem was er tut hinter ihm – Potter wird der Weg geebnet wohin er auch kommt.", zischte er wütend und öffnete eine hölzerne Schranktür in seinem Büro. Nachdem seine Augen schnell über den Inhalt des Schrankes geglitten waren schloss er die Tür wieder – noch genervter als zuvor. Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang, warf ihn sich über und eilte wieder aus seinem Büro, sodass er sich hinter ihm aufblähte und den Boden kaum berührte. Gedankenverloren und immer noch innerlich kochend rieb sich Professor Snape sein Mal am linken Unterarm, während er die Treppen in die Eingangshalle hinauflief. Es spannte nun permanent unangenehm, ein Zeichen dafür, dass Voldemort kurz davor stand, mächtiger als je zuvor zu werden.

Fast oben angekommen merkte Snape schließlich, was er da unterbewusst eigentlich tat und ließ sofort davon ab. Er ballte seine linke Hand kurz zur Faust, ließ den Blick schnell durch die Halle schweifen und steuerte dann auf die große Eichentür zu, die ins Freie führte.

Draußen schlug er den Weg Richtung Gewächshäuser ein, wobei er keine Zeit damit verschwendete, den schönen sonnigen Herbsttag zu genießen. Stattdessen bog er eilenden Schrittes um die letzte Ecke und erblickte gleich darauf eine weitere Person, die seine Laune nicht gerade hob. Nichts desto trotz war es nötig, dass er ins Gewächshaus ging, um seinen Kräutervorrat wieder aufzufüllen, auch wenn er nun vielleicht um einen Wortwechsel mit Miss Jones nicht herumkam. Ohne sein Tempo auch nur minimal zu verlangsamen, rauschte er weiter den Weg entlang und musterte dabei genau, wie Elizas Finger flink über die Seiten glitten.

Eliza saß immer noch draußen in der Sonne und las vertieft in ihrem Buch, als sich ihr eine schwarze Gestalt mit aufgeblähtem Umhang schnell näherte. Davon bekam sie allerdings nichts mit, denn sie war gerade an einer furchtbar spannenden Stelle angelangt.

Hastig strich sie sich mit der freien Hand eine Haarsträhne ihres rot-braunen Haares aus dem Gesicht und las dann mit zwei Händen weiter, weil sie es vor Spannung kaum noch aushielt.

Professor Snape kam nicht umhin, innerlich etwas erstaunt darüber zu sein, wie man so schnell und überhaupt mit den Fingern lesen konnte. Er war froh, dass sie so vertieft schien, denn das ersparte ihm eine lästige Unterhaltung und er rauschte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen an Eliza vorbei.

Ein Windhauch ließ Elizas Finger zum Stillstand kommen und holte sie aus ihrer Vertiefung. Es dauerte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, bis sie begriff, was da gerade um sie herum vor sich ging oder vielmehr wer da an ihr vorbei ging. Da sie schon seit frühester Kindheit blind war, hatte sie gelernt zu spüren, wer um sie herum war und diese Aura war unverkennbar, auch wenn sie noch nicht allzu oft in ihren Genuss kam.

„Guten Tag Professor Snape!", sagte sie in freundlichem Ton, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen und begann danach gleich wieder weiter zu lesen.

Professor Snape hatte damit nun gar nicht gerechnet und die Anrede erschreckte ihn kaum merklich, was ihn aber dennoch ärgerte. Er drehte sich noch im Laufen ruckartig zu Eliza um, sodass sich sein Umhang, der Trägheit der Masse folgend, mit flatternden Geräuschen um seine Beine wickelte. Eliza, die dem Geschehen weiterhin mit einem Ohr gefolgt war, unterbrach ihre Lektüre noch einmal und blickte nun doch auf. Sie schaute fragend in seine Richtung und ihr Blick traf zufällig direkt seinen.

Professor Snape fragte sich genau in diesem Moment, ob diese Frau wirklich blind war, so direkt wie sie ihm gerade in die Augen schaute. Einen Augenblick später hatte er sich aber schon wieder gefasst und schaute sie mit seinen unergründlichen schwarzen Tunnelaugen an; sein Umhang bewegte sich immer noch unruhig um seine Beine herum. Woher wusste sie, dass ich gerade an ihr vorbei lief? Diese Frage brannte ihm auf den Lippen, aber der Gedanke, sie genau das zu fragen widerstrebte ihm gewaltig. Deshalb drehte er sich wortlos wieder um und begann seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Eliza bemerkte, dass sie ihn etwas verunsichert hatte und konnte sich schon denken, was gerade in ihm vorging. Er war nicht der erste, der wissen wollte, woher sie wusste, wer in ihrer Nähe war, ohne dass jemand sprach. Sie zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch und wendete sich, kurz bevor er sich wieder umdrehte, von ihm ab, um einen Moment nachzudenken. Dann schaute sie wieder in seine Richtung und machte Anstalten etwas zu sagen. Sie schloss ihren Mund aber wieder ohne ein Wort zu sagen und atmete nur hörbar aus. Sie klappte ihr Buch mit einem hörbaren _schnapp_ zu und erhob sich von ihrem Sitzplatz. Eliza hielt es für besser, doch nichts zu sagen, es würde wahrscheinlich alles anders ankommen als sie es beabsichtigte. Sie wickelte sich ihren Schal fester um den Hals und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.


	3. Das Wort zuviel

**Kapitel 2**

**~ Das Wort zuviel ~**

„Jetzt sag schon Hermine! Du hast dich doch mit ihr unterhalten – wer ist sie?", drängte Harry seine langjährige Freundin, als sie zusammen vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.

„Ja, mich interessiert das auch – sag schon Herm! Du hast dich doch jetzt ewig mit ihr unterhalten.", stärkte ihm Ron den Rücken.

Hermine schaute zuerst Harry, dann Ron mit tadelndem Blick an, wobei er auf Ron länger ruhte. „Erstens: nenn mich nicht immer _Herm_, Ron…", sagte sie nett aber bestimmt, „…und zweitens: fragt sie doch selbst, wenn ihr so scharf drauf seid, es herauszufinden."

Sie lächelte beide herausfordernd an und vergrub sich wieder hinter ihrem Buch über Arithmatik.

Ron schaute Harry an und rollte viel sagend mit den Augen. Harry grinste und startete dann einen letzten Versuch. „Ach komm, Hermine. Du bist der beste Redner von uns. Was würde sie uns schon verraten. Außerdem sind wir Männer…" Ron nickte zustimmend. „Genau, Harry hat Recht!" „Ja, klar… Männer…", Hermine ließ ihr Buch wieder sinken und grinste die beiden an. „Also gut, von mir aus! Ich geb mich geschlagen. Aber ich sag's euch gleich – sie hat mir nicht furchtbar viel über sich selbst erzählt, wie ihr vielleicht denkt. Wir haben uns hauptsächlich über die Schule unterhalten… und über Bücher." „Über Bücher, war ja klar…", rollte Ron mit den Augen und grinste. Harry knuffte ihm in die Seite und lachte: „Halt die Klappe Ron, sonst überlegt sie sich's wieder anders!"

„Eben, halt die Klappe, Ron!", grinste Hermine und legte ihr Schulbuch zur Seite. „Also… Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie 25 Jahre alt und eigentlich seit ihrer Geburt blind ist.

Auf eine richtige Schule ist sie nie gegangen, sie hatte immer Privatunterricht. Unter anderem, weil sie des Öfteren mit ihrem Vater umziehen musste. Ja, das ist eigentlich alles…", endete Hermine und schaute ihre beiden Freunde an. „Wie?!? Das ist alles? Na ja, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass sie mir zu alt ist.", feixte Ron und zwinkerte Harry zu. „25 – das ist kurz vor der Rente, da hast du Recht, Ron!", lachte Harry, während Hermine nur die Augen verdrehte und wieder zu ihrem Buch griff. „Ihr spinnt doch echt!", sagte sie, wobei sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Eliza war nun schon knapp vier Wochen in Hogwarts und so langsam begann sie sich etwas zu langweilen, weil jeder einer Beschäftigung nachging, nur sie nicht.

Wenigstens war Dumbledore letzte Woche auf ihr Bitten hin so freundlich gewesen, ihr einen Raum und einen Flügel zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit sie sich wenigstens mit Musik ein wenig von der Langeweile ablenken konnte, die sie so langsam zu plagen begann. Trotz ihrer Behinderung war sie es nicht gewohnt, so lange Zeit einfach nichts zu tun.

Langsam öffnete Eliza den Flügel, der in einem der leeren Räume im Keller des Schlosses stand, und setzte sich auf dem Klavierstuhl. Sie überlegte schon die ganze Zeit hin und her, was sie tun könnte, um sich die Zeit hier zu verkürzen. Etwas, das vielleicht allen etwas brachte, nicht nur ihr selbst. Ganz in Gedanken versunken begann sie zu spielen und schon bald vergaß sie alles um sich herum und lauschte nur noch den Klängen des Flügels, die durch eine wunderbare Akustik gewürdigt wurden.

Professor Snape war gerade auf dem Weg vom Schulleiter zurück in sein Büro. Er fragte sich gerade, wieso Dumbledore ihn eigentlich immer mit irgendwelchen abstrusen Bitten und Anliegen belästigte. Wie wenn er nicht schon genug zu tun hätte, jetzt sollte er noch dieser Miss Jones seinen Arbeitsbereich zeigen. Zeigen! Wie wenn sie was sehen könnte, dachte er im Stillen bei sich. Lautlos glitt er die Treppen Richtung Kerker hinunter und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er weder jetzt noch irgendwann später große Lust dazu hatte, des Schulleiters Bitte zu erfüllen, aber er hatte im Grunde keine andere Wahl.

Noch auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro entschloss sich Snape dazu, die Sache gleich hinter sich zu bringen und schlug den Weg zum leeren Kellerraum ein, in dem sich nach Professor Dumbledore's Worten sein Gast aufhalten sollte. Ohne groß anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür und schritt unbeeindruckt von der Musik durch den leeren, von ein paar Kerzen beleuchteten Raum auf Miss Jones zu. Direkt hinter ihr blieb er stehen und es war im ein Rätsel, wie man so in der Musik aufgehen konnte wie Eliza, die mit Leib und Seele Mozart spielte.

Eliza merkte sofort, dass plötzlich jemand anderes den Raum betreten hatte und nun hinter ihr stand. Sie öffnete die Augen und unterbrach ihr Stück. Es war eindeutig wer da gerade hinter ihr stand und es war auch eindeutig, dass es diesen Jemand völlig kalt und unbeeindruckt ließ, wie wunderbar dieser Raum für Musik geeignet war. Bedauerlich, fand Eliza und begann in freundlichem und ruhigem Ton zu sprechen, bevor Professor Snape das Wort an sie richten konnte. „Sie kommen nicht, um mir zuzuhören, Professor Snape. Was führt sie also hierher?"

„Mich verwundert, dass sie das bei ihrem Scharfsinn nicht auch schon im Voraus wissen, wie alles andere, Miss Jones.", entgegnete Snape kalt und zynisch und machte eine kurze Pause, um seinen Worten Zeit zu geben, richtig zu wirken. Eliza presste unmerklich ihre Lippen aufeinander und atmete tief durch, um nicht irgendetwas Unüberlegtes zu sagen, ob diesem Zynismus. Sie fand es eine Frechheit, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, beließ es aber dabei, ihrer Empörung durch bloßes Denken Luft zu machen. Zu gerne wäre Professor Snape weiter auf dieser Schiene gefahren, aber weil Eliza kaum Reaktion zeigte und auf seine Bemerkung auch nichts entgegnete, musste er wohl zum eigentlichen Thema seines Besuches kommen.

„Der Schulleiter hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass sie gerne einen Einblick in meinen Arbeitsbereich hätten. Falls sie also jetzt Zeit erübrigen könnten, Miss Jones, wäre mir das sehr recht." Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, einigermaßen höflich zu sein und seine Abneigung dieser Sache gegenüber zu verbergen.

„Schön.", lächelte Eliza freundlich und klappte den hölzernen Schutz auf die Tastatur und stand dann auf, um den Flügel zu schließen. „Natürlich habe ich Zeit."

Professor Snape war in gewisser Weise froh, dass er es gleich hinter sich bringen konnte und diese Führung, in der er immer noch keinen wirklichen Sinn erkennen konnte, nicht wie ein Damokles-Schwert über ihm hängen würde. „Sind sie fertig?", erkundigte er sich in kaltem Ton und beobachtete dabei jeden ihrer Handgriffe. Eliza drehte sich zu Snape um, als sie fertig war und schaute ihn freundlich an. „Wie sie vielleicht sehen können – ja. Nach ihnen…", und sie bedeutete ihm mit der Hand, dass er vorausgehen sollte. Professor Snape setzte kurz einen leicht gequälten und skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der aber, als er vorausging, gleich wieder seiner steinernen Alltagsmiene wich. Eliza folgte ihm wortlos und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg, den er sie führte. Ab und an blieb sie kurz stehen und berührte mit den Fingern die Wand, oder fuhr eine Zeit lang im Gehen daran entlang. Als sie zum fünften Mal stehen blieb, um sich ihre Umgebung näher anzuschauen, bekam es Professor Snape so langsam mit den Nerven, denn er hatte schon die dunkle Ahnung, heute nicht mehr mir seiner Arbeit fertig zu werden. Er ließ sich aber seine innere Genervtheit nicht anmerken, allerdings hielt er es auch nicht für nötig, seine Schritte deutlich zu verlangsamen oder gar stehen zu bleiben, um zu warten. Eliza war das gleichgültig, denn durch den steinernen Fußboden der Kerkergänge konnte sie sehr gut hören, in welche Richtung sie folgen musste. Außerdem war die Sondierung der Gegend für sie mittlerweile schon eine Sache von wenigen Sekunden geworden. Sie folgte Professor Snape in einem etwas größeren Abstand, als sie merkte, dass er plötzlich stehen blieb.

Ihr Problem war nun allerdings, dass sie nicht genau wusste wo. Sie konnte zwar abschätzen, wie weit er in etwa von ihr weg war, als er stehen blieb, aber genau konnte sie seinen Standpunkt nur ausmachen, wenn er einen Laut von sich gab. Etwas unsicher, wie sie jetzt weiter verfahren sollte, blieb sie kurz stehen und berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen die nahe Wand. Professor Snape stand direkt vor der Tür seines Klassenzimmers und beobachtete das ganze mit gesteigertem Interesse. Seine Mundwinkel umspielten ein hämisches Lächeln, als er bemerkte, wie die Unsicherheit langsam von Eliza Besitz ergriff. Noch immer vermied er, ein Wort oder einen Laut von sich zu geben. Er wollte sehen, was seine blinde Begleitung weiter tat, um ihrer offensichtlich misslichen Lage zu entkommen.

In Eliza begann so langsam Wut aufzukochen, weil er sie ohne Grund so auflaufen ließ. Sie stand da, die Fingerspitzen an der Wand und lauschte einige Sekunden angestrengt nach irgendeinem Laut. Alle ihre Sinne konzentrierten sich darauf, ihr Zielobjekt namens Snape auszumachen. Ein Lächeln umspielte schließlich ihre Lippen, weil sie es trotz ihrer anfänglichen Wut doch recht amüsant fand, dass er wohl dachte, er könne sie so irgendwie dazu bringen, um Hilfe zu rufen oder ähnliches. Aber so schnell ließ sie sich nicht abhängen oder verwirren. Sie wusste nicht, ob es mehr oder minder normal bei blinden Menschen war, oder ob das etwas war, dass sie besonders gut konnte, aber wenn sie sich wirklich auf eine Person konzentrierte, konnte sie diese förmlich erspüren, obwohl sie sie nicht berührte.

Dann war es für Eliza, als ob von den Personen eine unsichtbare Kraft ausging, innere Wärme, Kälte, Hass… alles was irgendwie mit Leben zu tun hatte, war nahezu greifbar zu spüren und je näher ihr die Person war, umso stärker konnte sie ihre Aura spüren.

Ihr war sehr schnell klar wo sich Professor Snape befand und dass er sie gerade nicht aus Gedankenlosigkeit einfach stehen ließ. Er war kein Mensch, der nicht nachdachte, sondern vielmehr einer, der sich nur von seinem Verstand leiten ließ; ein Verstandsmensch, der seine Gefühle so gut es nur ging unter Verschluss hielt, verborgen hielt; in gewisser Weise das genaue Gegenteil zu ihr selbst, wie Eliza klar wurde.

Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken, deren Fingerspitzen immer noch die kalte, steinerne Wand des Ganges berührten und ging sicheren Schrittes auf Professor Snape zu, der immer noch regungslos vor der Tür stand und gemeinhin nur durch die Bewegung seiner Augen, die Eliza aufs genaueste verfolgten, verriet, dass er noch am Leben war. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor Snape blieb Eliza stehen. Sie atmete tief ein und schaute hoch, ihm direkt in die Augen, oder zumindest dahin wo sie sie vermutete. Es war ein äußerst seltsames Gefühl, diesem Menschen so nahe zu sein, seine Aura so intensiv zu spüren. Eine Aura, die neugierig machte und zugleich abschreckte, die Härte und Verletzlichkeit gleichzeitig signalisierte…

Schließlich begann sie mit einem leicht triumphalen Lächeln um die Mundwinkel in ruhigem und freundlichem Ton zu sprechen. „Ich dachte, sie sind ein lernfähiger Mensch, Professor Snape, und hätten mittlerweile begriffen, dass ich ihre Anwesenheit vielleicht nicht mit den Augen sehen, aber sehr wohl spüren kann. Ich darf wohl vermuten, dass wir angekommen sind, wenn sie stehen bleiben…" Eliza konnte es sich nicht verkneifen auch einmal durchblicken zu lassen, dass nicht nur er seine Worte geschickt mit Spitzen dekorieren konnte. Sie zog eine Augenbraue auffordernd hoch, abwartend was er nun tat. Auf ein Verbalduell hatte sie zwar weniger Lust, aber wenn er es darauf anlegen wollte, dann bitte. Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, dass sie ein ernstzunehmender Gegner sein konnte.

Professor Snape's Augen verengten sich zu schmalen schwarzen Schlitzen und funkelten Eliza böse an. Das unangenehme Gefühl, sie so nahe vor sich stehen zu haben, wobei sie ihm die ganze Zeit über schon wieder direkt in die Augen sah, war nun einem anderen gewichen.

Obwohl er ihr liebend gerne verdeutlicht hätte, dass man mit ihm lieber nicht seine Mätzchen trieb, besann er sich eines besseren und fasste mit einer Hand die Türklinke und stieß die Tür auf, ohne Eliza nur ein einziges Mal aus den Augen zu lassen.

Eliza spürte deutlich, dass sie an seinem Ego gekratzt hatte und es war ihr irgendwie gleichgültig. Sie wendete den Blick von ihm ab und trat ein paar Schritte durch die Tür in den unbekannten Raum. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er ihr gegenüber von Anfang an so abweisend war, deshalb taten ihr ihre Worte jetzt auch kaum leid. Trotzdem versuchte sie, ihm weiterhin freundlich entgegen zu kommen, denn ihr Gefühl sagte ihr nun mal auch, dass er irgendwas verbarg, etwas, dass nichts mit Zynismus oder Abweisung zu tun hatte.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie freundlich und ging vorsichtig tastend ein paar Schritte weiter, denn sie wollte nicht unversehens gegen irgendeinen Gegenstand laufen.

„In meinem Klassenzimmer.", entgegnete Snape eisig und rauschte an ihr vorbei, zwei steinerne Treppchen hoch, und setzte sich hinter seinen Katheder. Es drängte ihn in keiner Weise danach, Eliza irgendetwas näher zu erklären. Sie wollte einen Einblick? Den hatte sie hiermit, dachte er bei sich und folgte ihr wieder nur mit seinem Blick.

Eliza ging langsam im Klassenzimmer herum und verschaffte sich ihren Einblick auf ihre Art und Weise. Sie strich mit den Fingern über die Bank- und Tischreihen und über die Wände des Kerkerraumes und machte sich so ihr Bild des Klassenzimmers im Kopf. Schließlich kam sie an einem verschlossenen Schrank unweit der vordersten Bankreihen an. Sie tastete sich bis zum Schloss vor und bemerkte, dass der Schrank verschlossen war. „Was befindet sich darin?", fragte sie freundlich und drehte sich in Snapes Richtung um, der lauernd hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. „Zutaten.", antwortete dieser knapp und mit einer Stimme die deutlich verriet, was er schon von Anfang an von dieser ganzen Sache hielt, die hier gerade im Gange war.

Eliza machte eine notierende Kopfbewegung und verwarf sogleich ihre Bitte wieder, den Schrank für sie zu öffnen, als sie den Ton seiner Stimme gedeutet hatte. Sie schaute kurz in eine andere Richtung und rang mit sich selbst, dann blickte sie wieder in seine Richtung und steuerte sicheren Schrittes wieder direkt auf ihn zu, die zwei Stufen hoch und auf seinen Platz zu. Seitlich neben dem Schreibtisch blieb sie stehen und blickte ihn einen kurzen Moment nur mit ihren braunen Augen an, die ihre Blindheit nicht verrieten. Ruhig und ungewohnt ernst begann sie schließlich zu sprechen, wobei sie sich im weiteren Verlauf doch etwas in Acht nehmen musste, nicht allzu sehr in Rage zu kommen. „Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu, Professor Snape. Ich weiß nicht was sie dazu veranlasst, mich so zu behandeln, wie sie es schon die ganze Zeit tun. Im Grunde ist es mir egal, obwohl ich es weder zu schätzen weiß, noch weiß, ob ich selbst daran Schuld habe. Was mir aber überhaupt nicht egal ist, ist das, was sie hier gerade abziehen. Wenn sie kein Interesse, keine Zeit oder schlicht und einfach keine Lust haben, mir ihr Arbeitsumfeld zu zeigen, dann lassen sie's doch einfach! Glauben sie, ich merke nicht, dass ihnen das alles gewaltig gegen den Strich geht, sie das alles nur machen, weil sie Dumbledore darum gebeten hat und sie eigentlich am liebsten alleine und fernab von mir ihre Arbeit tun wollen? Ich bin vielleicht blind, aber blöd bin ich nicht. Ich bin wirklich nicht empfindlich, wenn es um menschliche Verhaltensweisen meiner Person gegenüber geht, da bin ich schon so einiges gewohnt, aber das was sie hier an den Tag legen, übersteigt alles bisher da gewesene! Mich hätte es wirklich interessiert, was sie hier unten tun und wie sie arbeiten, aber wenn sie nicht Willens sind, mit mir zu sprechen, oder sich in meiner Gegenwart aufzuhalten, mich aber wiederum die ganze Zeit beobachten, dann bleibe ich lieber unwissend, was ihr Fachgebiet betrifft." Endlich war es raus, was Eliza schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte und ihre Augen verrieten, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Tonfall, dass sie keinesfalls sehr ruhig war. Ohne auch nur eine Antwort seitens Professor Snape abzuwarten, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging schnurstracks aus dem Klassenzimmer und zurück, woher sie gekommen waren. Sie kochte innerlich, wobei sich langsam wieder ihr Verstand durchzusetzen begann, der daran zweifelte, ob diese Predigt die richtige Entscheidung war. Eliza wusste gar nicht so recht, wohin sie ihre Füße eigentlich trugen und fand sich schließlich wieder in ihrem Musikraum wieder, wo sie sich erst einmal auf den Klavierstuhl fallen ließ, ihre Ellenbogen auf die verdeckte Tastatur stützte und sich mit den Händen an die Stirn fasste. Nach kurzem Nachdenken, das ohnehin zu nichts führte, wie sie fand, machte sie den Flügel spielbereit, um sich beim Spielen etwas abzureagieren.

Professor Snape wusste erst gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, so schnell ging die ganze Sache. Erst als Eliza aus dem Kerker gestürmt war, realisierte er so richtig was gerade passiert war.

Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. So etwas war ihm definitiv noch nie passiert. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, abgesehen von Dumbledore, ihm so den Kopf zu waschen und schon gar nicht eine über 10 Jahre jüngere Frau, die er kaum kannte. Snape schwankte zwischen blinder Wut und einer seltsamen Betroffenheit, denn Eliza traf genau auf den Punkt. Sie wusste, was er die ganze Zeit dachte. Das wiederum machte ihn wieder wütend, denn der Verdacht drängte sich ihm auf, dass sie in seinen Gedanken herumwühlte. Allerdings, so flüsterte es ihm die Vernunft ein, allerdings konnte er auch seine Gedanken vor dem Dunklen Lord verschließen, dann konnte diese Frau bestimmt nicht durchdringen.

Schnaubend, über seinen eigenen inneren Konflikt erhob er sich und ging eiligen Schrittes in sein Büro und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er wollte heute keinen mehr hören und sehen, vor allem keine Person, die Eliza Jones hieß. Wie konnte sich diese Frau nur erdreisten, ihm so was ins Gesicht zu sagen – ihm! Diese Frau hatte doch keine Ahnung und versuchte ihm jetzt noch durch geheucheltes Interesse ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Wie wenn er jemals ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen anderen Leuten hatte, die ihm nur die Zeit stahlen. Innerlich immer noch kochend machte sich Snape daran, Aufsätze zu korrigieren, wobei der sinnlose Mist, den manche Schüler abgeliefert hatten, seine Stimmung nicht gerade ins Positive steigerte.

Von Mozarts Kleiner Nachtmusik war nicht mehr viel zu hören bei Eliza. Stattdessen war ihr jetzt eher nach Beethoven und Wagner, um ihre Wut herauszulassen. Sie war einerseits wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie sich nicht beherrschen konnte und es sich nun wohl komplett mit Professor Snape verscherzt hatte, andererseits war sie wütend auf Snape, der einfach zu weit ging. Sie war ja ein geduldiger Mensch, aber wenn sie permanent beobachtet wurde und dann noch deutlich zu spüren bekam, dass ihre Anwesenheit eigentlich unerwünscht war, dann riss auch ihr der seidene Faden. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie etwas gegen Professor Snape hatte, aber unter diesen Umständen könnte es sehr schnell dazu kommen, dachte sie bei sich.

Entschuldigen würde sie sich auf alle Fälle ganz sicher nicht bei ihm, denn was sie gerade gesagt hatte, entsprach mit größter Sicherheit der Wahrheit. Außerdem, fand sie, tat es Snape bestimmt ganz gut, wenn ihm einmal jemand die Wahrheit deutlich ins Gesicht sagte.


	4. Verstand und Gefühl

**Kapitel 3**

**~ Verstand und Gefühl ~**

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln im Gesicht verließ Eliza das Büro des Schulleiters. Sie würde sich sogleich ans Schreiben der Aushänge machen, sobald sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, beschloss sie im Stillen.

Soeben hatte ihr Dumbledore erlaubt, einen Chor zu gründen und gab ihr nun endlich die Möglichkeit, sich sinnvoll in den Schulalltag zu integrieren. Eliza freute sich schon richtig darauf, sich auf die Singstunden vorzubereiten, mit den Schülern Lieder einzuüben und diese vielleicht am Ende sogar in einem kleinen Konzert aufzuführen.

Eine Woche später war es dann soweit, die erste Chorstunde stand bevor und Eliza machte sich voller Erwartungen auf den Weg in den Keller, wo ihr Konzertflügel stand.

Unten angekommen war natürlich noch keiner da, denn Eliza war absichtlich recht früh losgelaufen. Einerseits, um nicht zu spät zu kommen und andererseits, um alles noch etwas herzurichten, bevor die ersten interessierten Schüler eintrafen.

Nachdem sie den Raum hell erleuchtet und den Flügel um 180 Grad gedreht hatte, kamen auch schon die ersten Schüler eingetrudelt.

Eliza begrüßte sie freundlich und lud sie ein, auf den gemütlichen, großen Sitzkissen auf dem Boden Platz zu nehmen. Selbst saß sie auf dem Klavierstuhl und spielte sich und den Flügel mit ein paar Akkorden warm. Nachdem schließlich der Großteil der erwarteten Schülerzahl eingetroffen war, begrüßte Eliza alle noch einmal freundlich lächelnd und erklärte ihr weiteres Vorhaben. Den Rest des ersten Abends verbrachten sie dann damit, ihren neuen Chor vorzusingen zu lassen, um ihn in die verschiedenen Stimmlagen aufzuteilen.

Draußen begann es allmählich wirklich herbstlich zu werden, denn es regnete mittlerweile schon seit einer Woche. Eliza saß in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster und lauschte dem Prasseln der Tropfen an der Scheibe. Sie war etwas bedrückt, denn obwohl ihre Gardinenpredigt in Snapes Klassenzimmer schon über drei Wochen her war, sprach er immer noch kein Wort mit ihr.

Sie hatte sich zwar geschworen, sich auf keinen Fall dafür zu entschuldigen, aber so langsam wankte dieser Entschluss, obwohl sie sich immer noch im Recht wähnte. Sie dachte darüber nach, ob ihre Worte damals vielleicht doch etwas zu hart und direkt waren…

Seufzend erhob sie sich von der Fensterbank und ging zur Tür und in Richtung der Kerker. Sie konnte dieses Anschweigen einfach nicht länger aushalten, das war für sie schlimmer als jedes fiese Wort und jeder musternde Blick, welche sonst immer von Seiten Professor Snapes kamen. Unten angekommen klopfte sie energisch an die Bürotür des Zaubertranklehrers, aber niemand bat sie herein. Auch nach einem weiteren Versuch, sich bemerkbar zu machen, blieb es hinter der Tür still.

Einerseits froh, dass ihr dieses Gespräch erspart blieb, aber auch irgendwie betrübt über den Gedanken, dass nun weiter Schweigen zwischen ihnen herrschte, wendete sich Eliza zum Gehen. Sie überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte und entschloss sich dafür, etwas Musik zu machen, wenn sie schon hier unten war und vielleicht hatte sie ja später mehr Erfolg. Also ging sie in ihren Chorraum und fing kurze Zeit später an zu spielen.

Professor Snape, der gerade in der Bibliothek weilte, war immer noch böse auf Eliza. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass sie mit ihren Anschuldigungen in gewisser Weise direkt ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Irgendwie fühle er sich durchschaut von dieser jungen Frau, die eigentlich blind war und dieses Gefühl, ein offenes Buch zu sein, mochte er überhaupt nicht. Er war es nicht mehr gewohnt, von anderen durchschaut zu werden und es wäre auch äußerst gefährlich für ihn, wenn das bei anderen Personen passieren würde.

Aus diesem Grund beschloss er für sich, Miss Jones lieber soweit es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, auch wenn sich dies manchmal als recht schwieriges Unterfangen erwies.

Nicht nur, weil sie ihm ständig über den Weg lief und beim Essen neben ihm saß, sondern auch, weil er sie irgendwie gerne beobachtete. In gewisser Weise faszinierte es ihn, wie sie ohne zu sehen zurecht kam.

Wieder einmal hatte Eliza das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Diesmal spürte sie aber nicht wie sonst Beherrschtheit und Kälte, sondern Unsicherheit und Scheu. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass sie von dieser Person beobachtet wurde, schon vor und während den Chorproben hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, irgendwer würde heimlich zuhören.

Eliza dachte sich, dass es so langsam mal an der Zeit wäre, mit dieser Person zu reden. Sie konnte sich schon in gewisser Weise denken, was sie ständig hier herunter, an diesen Ort führte. Als sie aufhörte zu spielen merkte sie schon, wie sich ihr heimlicher Beobachter zum Gehen wendete. „Halt, warten sie! Bitte!", sagte Eliza schnell und schaute Richtung Tür.

Als sie hörte, dass die Person stehen blieb sprach sie freundlich und ruhig weiter. „Kommen sie, kommen sie her. Wer sind sie?"

Unsicher kam der unbekannte Zuhörer auf Eliza zu und beantwortete ihre Frage. „Ich… ich bin Miranda…Miranda Richardson, Miss… Ich…ich wollte nicht zuhören…" Eliza lächelte und rutschte auf ihrem Klavierstuhl etwas zur Seite und bedeutete dem Mädchen sich zu setzen. „Ist schon gut, Miss Richardson, sie können mir gerne zuhören, ich freue mich, wenn es ihnen gefällt. Kommen sie… setzen sie sich zu mir."

Zögerlich kam Miranda näher und setzte sich neben Eliza, die deutlich ihre Unsicherheit und ihre Scheu bemerkte. „Spielen sie Klavier, Miss Richardson?", fragte Eliza in freundlichem Ton. „Nein, ich… ich kann kein Klavier spielen, ich kann gar kein Instrument… ich… nein."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", entgegnete Eliza fröhlich, „Sie können bestimmt Klavier spielen, sie wissen es nur nicht. Kommen sie, wir spielen zusammen etwas!" „Nein, ich kann… ich kann nicht einmal Noten lesen…", warf Miranda leise und etwas ängstlich ein. „Das macht nichts… Kommen sie… es ist gar nicht schwierig. Sie spielen diesen Ton…", Eliza schlug eine Taste an, „…und danach gleich diesen Akkord mit der anderen Hand…", wieder schlug sie ein paar Tasten an, „…und das immer, wenn ich mit dem Kopf nicke. Es ist ganz einfach. Lassen sie's uns versuchen! Spielen sie kurz einmal zur Probe ohne mich und dann spielen wir zusammen!", munterte sie Eliza auf.

Zögerlich legte Miranda ihre Finger auf die besagten Tasten und schlug sie an, wie ihr geheißen wurde. „Gut, das war doch schon ganz prima!", sagte Eliza. „Jetzt fange ich an zu spielen und immer wenn ich mit dem Kopf nicke, dann spielen sie, ja? Und sie können ruhig so richtig in die Tasten hauen, man soll ja auch was hören, nicht wahr?", lächelte sie. „Der Flügel geht davon bestimmt nicht kaputt. Also, fangen wir an!" Miranda nickte nur kurz zur Bestätigung, sie war so verwirrt von allem, dass sie erst später realisierte, dass ihre Nachbarin das Nicken gar nicht sehen konnte, da sie blind war. Eliza begann zu spielen und nickte zwischendurch immer mal wieder, wonach Miranda mit immer mehr Freude und Selbstvertrauen die ihr anvertrauten Töne spielte.

Professor Snape war gerade wieder auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek in sein Büro, als leise Klaviermusik an seine Ohren drang. Diese Frau kann auch keinen Tag ohne ihr Geklimper sein, dachte er sich, wobei er sich eigentlich eingestehen musste, dass ihm ihr Geklimper eigentlich meistens ganz gut gefiel. Es hatte irgendwas Beruhigendes an sich, fand er.

Weil er im Moment ohnehin ein wenig Zeit hatte, entschloss er sich einen kleinen Umweg in Kauf zu nehmen, um sich das Stück von Nahem etwas genauer anhören zu können. So ging er Richtung Chorraum und als er dort ankam stutzte er ein wenig. Miss Jones spielte nicht alleine, es war noch jemand bei ihr. Sich bedeckt haltend beobachtete er die Szenerie ein paar Minuten interessiert. Es verwunderte ihn, wie Eliza es geschafft hatte, Miss Richardson zum Spielen zu bewegen.

Nach einiger Zeit beendete Eliza ihr Spiel und schaute zufrieden in Richtung Miranda. „Das war wunderbar!", lächelte sie sie an. „Und sie wollten mir erzählen, sie könnten kein Klavier spielen." Das Mädchen neben ihr lächelte auch leicht, denn irgendwie war sie selbst darüber verwundert, wie gut sie es doch konnte, obwohl sie wirklich noch nie an einem Instrument saß. Dennoch schränkte sie mit zurückhaltender Stimme ein: „Aber ich habe doch nur vier Töne gespielt…" „Vier ganz wichtige Töne…", entgegnete Eliza freundlich, „…ohne ihre vier Töne wäre das Stück nicht komplett – passen sie auf, ich zeige es ihnen!", und sie begann ihren Teil des Stückes noch einmal zu wiederholen und selbst das ungeübte Ohr erkannte, dass in der Melodie einfach die Essenz zu fehlen schien.

„Sehen sie,…", schloss Eliza mit freundlicher Stimme, „das wichtigste sind diese vier Töne. Es sind nicht immer allein die großen Dinge, die von Wert sind… vielmehr durch die kleinen unscheinbaren Teile erlangen sie ihre volle Pracht." Miranda lächelte und erhob sich dann von ihrem Platz. „Danke, Miss Jones. Ich… es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht…", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. Gerne wollte sie noch fragen, ob sie wiederkommen dürfte, aber das traute sie sich nun doch nicht. Es war ihr schließlich immer noch sehr unangenehm, dass sie beim heimlichen Zuhören erwischt wurde. Eliza spürte, dass es dem Mädchen immer noch unangenehm war, entdeckt worden zu sein und sie hatte auch irgendwie das Gefühl, wie wenn ihr die Musik einiges bedeutete, sie sich aber nicht traute, den entscheidenden Schritt zu wagen, sei es aus Angst, Scham oder mangelndem Vertrauen in ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten. Um ihr die Entscheidung etwas abzunehmen, sagte sie schließlich freundlich lächelnd: „Nichts zu danken, Miss Richardson. Kommen sie doch wieder, wenn sie Lust haben. Ich würde mich freuen…" Miranda freute sich sehr, das zu hören, verabschiedete sich schließlich von Eliza, nicht ohne sich vorher noch einmal zu bedanken und verließ den Raum.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig merkte Professor Snape, dass sich Miranda Richardson zum Gehen wendete. Er glitt lautlos um die nächste Ecke, denn er wollte es unter allen Umständen vermeiden, beim heimlichen Zuhören ertappt zu werden und das womöglich noch von einer seiner Schülerinnen. Als Miranda gegangen war, wollte er sich gerade auch auf den Rückweg in sein Büro machen, als er von einer ihm wohlbekannten Stimme zurückgerufen wurde.

Der Moment war also doch gekommen, wo er es bereute, hierher gekommen zu sein, um zuzuhören. Eliza hatte nach ihm gerufen und somit schon wieder seine heimliche Anwesenheit bemerkt. So langsam wurde ihm diese Frau wirklich unheimlich. Widerwillig folgte Snape ihrem Ruf und ging zu ihr, während er sich fragte, wie sie es immer wieder schaffte, seine Anwesenheit zu bemerken.

Zufrieden lächelnd über das heute Erreichte klappte Eliza gerade den Flügel ein, als sie bemerkte, dass der von ihr gerufene Zaubertranklehrer hinter ihr stehen blieb.

Obwohl es ihr gegen den Strich ging, nachzugeben, wollte sie mit ihm reden und sich für ihre Auseinandersetzung vor ein paar Wochen entschuldigen. Das er gerade in der Nähe war, war Eliza gerade recht, so musste sie nicht mehr an seinem Büro vorbei, oder ihn vielleicht sogar noch suchen. Freundlich lächelnd drehte sie sich um und schaute in seine Richtung. „Ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden, Professor Snape… und im Grunde hätte ich auch gern, dass sie wieder mit mir reden.", sagte Eliza und machte dann eine kurze Pause, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Was ich vor ein paar Wochen zu ihnen gesagt habe, in ihrem Klassenzimmer… ich wollte ihnen damit nicht zu nahe treten, aber sie haben sich für mein Empfinden einfach so daneben benommen, dass ich mir Luft machen musste. Es tut mir leid."

Professor Snape war einmal mehr leicht überrascht über das, was Eliza sagte und tat. Er hätte jetzt mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Entschuldigung für eine Sache, die schon Wochen zurück lag und von der er dachte, dass es nur ihn weiter beschäftigte. Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, dann war es eigentlich an ihm, sich zu entschuldigen, denn im Grunde hatte er sich wirklich etwas daneben benommen. Schließlich war Eliza blind und er hatte sich daraus einen Spaß gemacht. Das Problem war nur, dass er sich nicht entschuldigen konnte, auch wenn er wollte. Die letzte richtige Entschuldigung war schon so lange her, dass er einfach nicht mehr richtig wusste, wie er so etwas überhaupt anpacken sollte. So stand er einfach nur da und wusste nicht so genau, was er darauf nun antworten sollte. Es kam nicht sehr oft vor, dass ihn jemand um Entschuldigung bat.

Eliza wusste indes nicht so recht, was sie von seinem Schweigen halten sollte. Sie versuchte zu erfühlen, was er dachte, aber es war nur ein Wirrwarr den sie nicht recht zuordnen konnte. Bemüht, ihre Unsicherheit über dieses einseitige Gespräch zu verbergen, sagte sie schließlich freundlich und ruhig, „ Das… war's eigentlich auch schon, was ich sagen wollte…" und verlies dann zügigen Schrittes den Raum.

Auf dem Weg nach oben fragte sie sich im Nachhinein unentwegt, was ihr das jetzt gebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich höchstens zum Affen gemacht vor ihm. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte Eliza, lachte er sich jetzt ins Fäustchen, dass sie nachgegeben hatte.


	5. Versteckte Talente

**Kapitel 4**

**~ Versteckte Talente ~**

Verschlafen drehte sich Eliza in ihrem Bett herum, als der Wecker anfing zu klingeln. Wieso musste sie immer dann einen Termin haben, wenn sie nicht aufstehen wollte, fragte sie sich.

Widerwillig stand sie auf und ging frierend ins Bad. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der erste Schnee fiel. Schon seit Tagen war es eisig kalt und das Quecksilber stieg nur selten über 5°C.

Als Eliza fertig war, machte sie sich sogleich auf zum Büro des Schulleiters. Dumbledore hatte sie gebeten heute Morgen zu kommen, nannte aber keine Gründe. Umso gespannter war Eliza nun zu erfahren, was er von ihr wollte. Nachdem sie geklopft hatte, ertönte sogleich ein freundliches Herein und Eliza öffnete die Tür.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore!", sagte sie freundlich und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Jones! Setzen sie sich doch bitte!", entgegnete der angesprochene freundlich lächelnd und bedeutete ihr einen Stuhl. „Danke, Professor. Warum haben sie mich hergebeten?" Dumbledore lächelte und wartete, bis sich Eliza gesetzt hatte und beantwortete schließlich ihre Frage. „Nun, ich habe gestern Abend einen Brief ihres Vaters erhalten. Er bat mich, sie noch eine Weile hier in Hogwarts zu behalten, denn es gestaltet sich wohl schwieriger als gedacht, einen geeigneten Ort zu finden, an dem sie sicher vor Lord Voldemort sind. Letztendlich hergebeten habe ich sie wegen zwei Gründen… erstens, um sie darüber zu informieren, was ihr Vater geschrieben hat und zweitens, um sie zu fragen, ob sie sich soweit wohl fühlen hier… Tee?"

Voldemort, dachte Eliza. Es war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel, was dieser Tyrann eigentlich von ihr wollte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass gerade sie diese besondere Kraft haben sollte, die dem Dunklen Lord zur endgültigen Macht verhelfen konnte. Was war an ihr schon besonders? Ihre Blindheit? Bestimmt nicht, denn es gab schließlich noch so viele andere blinde Menschen und auch Magier auf dieser Welt. Die Tatsache, dass sie die Tochter eines sehr angesehenen Alchemisten war? Wohl auch nicht, denn wieso wollte Voldemort dann sie und nicht gleich ihren Vater. Die Narbe an ihrem rechten Unterarm, die sie schon seit ihrer Geburt hatte? Aber was an einer Narbe schon so besonders?

„Miss Jones? Tee?", fragte Dumbledore ein zweites Mal freundlich, als Eliza nicht gleich reagierte. „Oh, Verzeihung! Ja, bitte.", entgegnete diese, durch seine erneute Frage aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Sie fragen sich, warum gerade sie diese Kraft besitzen sollten, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter, während er sich und ihr Tee eingoss. „Ja, das frage ich mich allerdings. Was macht mich schon besonders? Ich habe keine besonderen Kräfte, das Einzige was ich vielleicht besser kann als andere, ist es, andere Personen zu erspüren, aber damit gleiche ich nur die Tatsache etwas aus, dass ich nicht sehen kann….", sagte Eliza nachdenklich und verschränkte ihre Finger. „Jeder Mensch ist etwas besonderes, Miss Jones.", fuhr Dumbledore das Gespräch fort, während er aufstand, um ihr ihren Tee in die Hand zu geben. „Manchmal ist einem das Besondere nur nicht richtig bewusst, aber es ist da. Hier, ihr Tee!", lächelte er freundlich, bleib neben ihrem Sessel stehen und hielt ihr die Tasse Tee hin. „Danke, Professor Dumbledore.", murmelte Eliza freundlich und griff nach dem Tee. Unglücklicherweise misslang aber ihr Vorhaben etwas und der heiße Tee ergoss sich über des Schulleiters Hand, der sich einen schmerzlichen Aufschrei nicht verkneifen konnte und einen Satz zurück machte. Erschrocken sprang Eliza auf, denn sie dachte sich schon, was sie gerade angerichtet hatte. „Es… tut mir leid, Entschuldigung…", stammelte sie und es war ihr furchtbar peinlich, abgesehen davon, dass sich Dumbledore wohl ordentlich verbrüht haben musste. Stöhnend zückte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und entfernte die Scherben der zerbrochenen Teetasse und die Teeflecken auf dem Teppich. „Es geht schon, Miss Jones", sagte er freundlich, aber das geübte Ohr merkte, dass die Hand doch recht schmerzte. „Ich werde wohl Poppy einen Besuch abstatten, aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen und kein schlechtes Gewissen, das kann jedem einmal passieren.", lächelte er leicht gequält.

Eliza stand nun dicht bei ihm und ergriff seine Hand, denn es tat ihr furchtbar leid und sie wollte ihm helfen. „Ich bin ein Trottel… Tut es sehr weh?!", fragte sie besorgt und strich mit ihrer rechten Hand vorsichtig über die verbrühte Hautstelle.

„Es ist nicht der Rede wert", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, obwohl der Tee noch ziemlich heiß war und seine Haut jetzt brannte wie Feuer, aber er wollte ihr ja kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden, oder ihr Vorwürfe machen. „Lassen sie, es geht schon.", sprach er mit netter Stimme weiter und war schon im Begriff seine Hand wegzuziehen, als er plötzlich inne hielt und Eliza etwas verwirrt und überrascht ansah. Diese stand einfach da, hielt seine Hand in der Ihrigen und strich mit der anderen über die verletzte Haut. „Es tut mir so leid, ich glaube ich gehe jetzt besser, damit sie in den Krankenflügel gehen können, Professor Dumbledore…", ergriff sie wieder das Wort. „Ich hoffe, es tut jetzt nicht mehr so weh.", sprach sie weiter und ließ dabei seine Hand wieder los. Immer noch etwas verwirrt über das gerade Erlebte verabschiedete Professor Dumbledore Eliza freundlich und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Mme Pompfrey. Es war seltsam. Der Schmerz, den er gerade vorhin noch verspürt hatte, war verschwunden.

Eliza machte sich indes auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer und ging, als sie dort ankam, direkt ins Bad. Das kühle Wasser tat richtig gut. Sie fragte sich jedes Mal, warum ihre Narbe gerade dann anfing zu schmerzen, heiß und rot zu werden, wenn sie jemandem helfen wollte.

Endlich war der Unterricht für heute vorbei, dachte sich Professor Snape und ließ sich in den Sessel hinter seinen Schreibtisch fallen. Gedankenverloren rieb er mit der rechten Hand seinen linken Unterarm der in letzter Zeit unentwegt unangenehm spannte.

Dieses Zwicken ließ ihn manchmal fast wahnsinnig werden, vor allem nachts, wenn er versuchen wollte, endlich zu schlafen. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit schon des Öfteren überlegt, ob er nicht einen Trank dagegen nehmen sollte, aber erstens wäre das auf Dauer nicht gut für die Gesundheit und zweitens würde er dann auch nicht spüren, wenn der Dunkle Lord nach ihm rief. Dieses Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen, denn ein Nichterscheinen käme einem Todesurteil gleich. So blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als dieses permanente leichte Ziehen über sich ergehen zu lassen und zu hoffen, dass bald der Zeitpunkt kommen würde, an dem Potter den Dunklen Lord endgültig besiegte.

Bald war Weihnachten, dachte sich Eliza, bald kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem sich ihre Schüler das erste Mal bewähren mussten und zeigen, was sie bei ihr gelernt hatten.

Voller Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Fest machte sie sich mal wieder auf den Weg in die Kerker zur Chorprobe. Sie war bis jetzt sehr zufrieden wie alles lief und bald würde sie alle soweit haben, dass sie auch mehrstimmig singen konnten.

Auch mit ihrem Vorhaben, Miranda Richardson etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen zu geben kam sie gut voran. Das Mädchen blühte regelrecht auf mittlerweile, wenn sie nach der Chorprobe zusammen Klavier spielten. Heute wollte sie einmal versuchen, mit ihr zu singen.

Kurz nach der Chorprobe, die ganz zu Elizas Zufriedenheit lief, kam Miranda auch schon durch die Tür. Nach der Begrüßung setzte sie sich gleich erwartungsvoll zu Eliza auf den Klavierstuhl, in der Hoffnung, dass es gleich losging.

„Ich dachte, wir singen heute einmal ein bisschen, Miss Richardson. Was meinen sie?", sagte Eliza freundlich lächelnd und schaute neben sich. „Singen?!? Aber ich kann doch gar nicht singen…", antwortete Miranda leicht geschockt und leise. Eliza lachte fröhlich. „Sie dachten auch, sie können kein Klavier spielen und jetzt können sie's – also können sie auch singen…

Was sollen wir singen, sie dürfen es sich heraussuchen." Miranda wusste, dass Widerrede zwecklos war und im Grunde hatte Miss Jones ja auch recht – sie konnte plötzlich Klavier spielen, also wieso sollte es mit dem Singen nicht auch so sein. Es hörte außer ihr niemand zu, dann war es egal, dass sie keinen Ton herausbringen würde. „Nun?", fragte Eliza freundlich, nachdem sie nicht gleich einen Wunsch geäußert bekam. „Ähm, ich… ich weiß kein gutes Lied, das man singen kann…", entgegnete Miranda unsicher und ihr fiel im Moment wirklich kein Lied ein, dass sie singen konnte. „Dann schlage ich eins vor. Es ist zwar nicht einfach, aber sehr schön und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das gemeinsam meistern werden.", sagte Eliza lächelnd. „Außerdem…", fuhr sie mit netter Stimme fort und begann schließlich die Melodie anzustimmen, „…finde ich, passt es auch ganz gut. Sie sollten sich den Liedtitel zu Herzen nehmen, Miss Richardson. Wenn man glaubt, ist alles möglich…"

Nachdem sie Miranda den Refrain beigebracht hatte, lies Eliza sie Solo singen. Miranda war das offenbar ziemlich unangenehm, denn alles was herauskam, war ein leises undeutliches Gemurmel. „Nein, so geht das nicht.", sagte Eliza freundlich. „Gehen sie mehr aus sich raus… Singen heißt fröhlich sein, den Inhalt des Liedes auch in der Melodie wiedergeben, nicht nur im Text. Entspannen sie sich, sie müssen sich vor mir nicht genieren… Passen sie auf…" Eliza stand auf und stelle sich neben sie. „So, jetzt noch mal von vorne. Singen sie, so laut sie können. Stellen sie sich vor, sie sind in einem riesigen Raum und ganz hinten, ganz weit weg von ihnen, im letzten Winkel sitze ich und sie wollen mir was sagen… Singen sie!"

Miranda versuchte sich dieses Szenario vorzustellen und schloss dazu die Augen. Schließlich begann sie wieder zu singen.

Professor Snape hatte mittlerweile einen ganzen Stapel Hausarbeiten korrigiert und brauchte nun etwas Ablenkung. Er stellte sich immer wieder die Frage, wie Schüler es schafften, so viel Müll in einen Aufsatz zu packen. Langsam stand er von seinem Sessel auf und ging zur Bürotür. Wie des Öfteren mittwochabends, trugen ihn seine Füße in Richtung Chorsaal, wo er nach der Probe gerne ab und zu noch Eliza beim Klavierspielen zuhörte. Natürlich tat er das nicht öffentlich, sondern heimlich, aber er ahnte, dass Eliza trotzdem seine Anwesenheit bemerkte, wie sie es immer tat, nur sagte sie mittlerweile nichts mehr dazu.

Seit ihrem letzten größeren Gespräch, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, als sie sich bei ihm entschuldigte, herrschte zwischen ihnen irgendwie ein stilles Einvernehmen.

Er ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Weg so gut er konnte und bemühte sich etwas mehr, nicht allzu unfreundlich zu sein und sie ließ ihn weitgehend in Ruhe mit ihrer für ihn aufdringlichen Art.

An seinen Stammplatz angekommen hörte er sofort, dass Eliza wieder einmal nicht alleine war. Miss Richardson war einmal mehr bei ihr, um Klavier zu spielen. Nur, diesmal spielte niemand Klavier, sondern es wurde gesungen. Und wie! Snape verzog das Gesicht etwas, beim Zuhören, denn das konnte man ja nicht singen nennen, was Miss Richardson da tat. Es war viel zu dünn und viel zu leise. Das würde nie was werden, dachte sich Professor Snape und wollte schon wieder gehen, weil er dafür eigentlich nicht gekommen war, als ihn etwas Erstaunliches zurückhielt.

Eliza war schon zufriedener mit dem Ergebnis, aber noch nicht zufrieden, deshalb wollte sie jetzt auf etwas andere Art und Weise versuchen, Miranda zum richtigen Singen zu bewegen.

Mitten im Singen griff sie ihr an den Bauch und drückte sanft zu. Miranda, ganz überrascht von dieser Handlung brachte wirklich ein paar laute Töne heraus, bevor sie aufhörte und Eliza etwas verwirrt und ungläubig anstarrte. Eliza merkte das und lächelte freundlich. „Sie können es also doch…", sagte sie und ging ein paar Schritte von ihr weg in Richtung Flügel. „So, und jetzt will ich das gleiche noch mal hören.", sprach sie in ruhigem und nettem Ton weiter. „So laut wie gerade eben – die Luft muss raus aus ihren Lungen – sie müssen mit dem ganzen Körper singen, sich dessen bewusst werden und den Mund aufmachen, nicht nur die Lippen bewegen! Versuchen sie, gegen mich anzusingen!"

Eliza begann zu singen, nicht richtig laut, aber gut zu hören und deutlich. Miranda, noch immer etwas unsicher stieg schließlich ein, allerdings noch zu leise, um die Stimme ihrer Lehrerin zu übertönen. „…Who knows what miracles; You can achieve; When you believe somehow you will; You will when you believe..._(1)_ lauter Miss Richardson, ich höre nichts!", sang Eliza und schob einen Appell an Miranda ein, die sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ.

Mit jeder Wiederholung des Refrains wurde sie lauter und deutlicher und in Eliza breitete sich Zufriedenheit aus, auch hier den entscheidenden Schritt in die richtige Richtung geschafft zu haben.

DAS hätte Professor Snape nun wirklich nicht gedacht. Klavier spielen schön und gut, aber das Eliza Miss Richardson jetzt auch noch dazu brachte, richtig zu singen, hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Normalerweise vermied das Mädchen viel zu reden, geschweige denn aufzufallen… Dabei hatte sie gar keine schlechte Stimme, wenn er ehrlich war und sie richtig sang, wie jetzt. Ein wenig in Gedanken versunken, ging Snape zurück in sein Büro.

Obwohl er sich eigentlich überhaupt nichts aus Weihnachten machte, war er irgendwie schon gespannt, was Eliza aus dem, von ihr gegründeten Chor herausholen würde.

_(1) Mariah Carey, When you believe_


	6. Ungewohnte Nähe

**Kapitel 5**

**~ Ungewohnte Nähe ~**

Müde schlüpfte Eliza unter ihre kuschelige Bettdecke und wickelte sich darin ein. So langsam rückte Heilig Abend immer näher und somit auch der erste Auftritt ihres Chores.

Sie hatte mit dem Schulleiter abgesprochen, dass es vor dem Festessen, welches die Schulferien einläutete, zur Premiere kommen sollte. Obwohl es noch gut zwei Wochen bis dahin waren, machte sich in Eliza leichte Nervosität breit, wenn sie daran dachte. Andererseits, dachte sie, konnte sie wirklich zufrieden sein, über das, was sie bisher geschafft hatte. Die Schüler harmonierten mittlerweile wunderbar miteinander und fanden sichtlich Spaß an ihrer Aufgabe. Morgen würde sie das endgültige Programm für den Auftritt ausarbeiten und aufstellen, dachte Eliza bei sich und schloss schließlich die Augen, um zu schlafen.

Draußen vor dem Fenster war es mittlerweile stockdunkel geworden. Nicht einmal der viele Schnee, der in den letzten Tagen gefallen war, konnte die Nacht etwas erhellen.

Durch dieses Dunkel stolperte eine Gestalt auf das Schloss zu. Es schien, als ob sie nicht nur gegen den hohen Schnee ankämpfte, sondern auch gegen die eigene körperliche Schwäche. Endlich in der verlassenen Eingangshalle angekommen, schleppte sich die schneebedeckte und durchnäßte Person noch die letzten hundert Meter in ihr Zimmer und sank dort vor Erschöpfung und Schmerzen auf dem kalten Steinboden in sich zusammen.

Professor Dumbledore war noch nicht im Bett. Ungewöhnlich unruhig lief er in seinem Büro im Kreis, um nachzudenken. So vieles war in den letzten Tagen geschehen, über so vieles musste er nachdenken. Erst gestern wieder demonstrierte Voldemort seine immer größer und stärker werdende Macht, indem er die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte und seine Todesser dabei vier der besten Auroren des Ministeriums töteten. Nicht mehr lange würde es dauern, bis Voldemort einen erneuten Versuch starten würde, den Jungen der lebt zu töten, um seine Macht endgültig zu sichern.

Doch Dumbledore's Sorgen galten nicht nur Harry. Wie er aus sicherer Quelle wusste, suchte Voldemort noch immer fieberhaft nach der einen Person, die ihm noch mehr Macht verleihen konnte, als er jemals bisher besessen hatte. Und diese Person lag gerade selig schlummernd in ihrem Zimmer, ein paar Stockwerke tiefer... Auch um seinen Tränkemeister machte sich Dumbledore zunehmend Sorgen. Für Professor Snape schien es mit jedem Mal mehr eine größere Qual zu sein, wenn ihn der Dunkle Lord zu sich rief und dieser Umstand kam in letzter Zeit immer öfter vor. Auch heute Abend, kurz vor dem Essen, begann das Mal an Snapes linkem Unterarm plötzlich wieder zu brennen und seither war der Lehrer nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

Unruhig drehte Dumbledore noch einmal eine Runde im Büro und legte ein paar Gedanken in seinem Denkarium ab, als plötzlich eines seiner vielen Gerätschaften, die hinter seinem Schreibtisch in einem Regal standen, ihre Farbe von Grauschwarz zu Weiß wechselte. Ein wenig erleichtert ließ sich Dumbledore in seinen Lehnsessel sinken und sah dem Farbwechsel zu. Professor Snape war also unversehrt nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Als er schon erleichtert aufatmen wollte, bemerkte er aber, dass der Nebel plötzlich wieder seine Farbe zu wechseln begann und das strahlende Weiß von sanften Roten Nebeln durchzogen wurde, welche sich dann mit dem Weiß zu einem immer kräftiger werdenden Rosa vermengten.

Das verhieß nichts gutes. Mit einem Satz war der alte Schulleiter aufgesprungen und eilte Richtung Kerker. Unterwegs alarmierte er noch seine Kollegin Professor Mc Gonagall, die ihm gleich darauf im karierten Morgenmantel in die Kerker nacheilte.

Unten angekommen fanden sie den sonst so unnahbar anmutenden Snape ohnmächtig in seinem Büro vor.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam Mme Pompfrey mit einem recht besorgten Blick wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer des Tränkemeisters. „Ich kann momentan nichts tun, Albus. Er ist und bleibt bewußtlos, ich habe schon alles versucht, was in meiner Macht steht.", sprach sie mit ruhiger Stimme zum Schulleiter und fügte dann noch bedauernd hinzu, „Bevor er nicht wieder aufwacht, kann ich nichts weiter tun." Dumbledore nickte notierend und sein Blick verriet höchste Besorgnis, dennoch blieb er gefasst, ruhig und freundlich wie immer. „Gibt es irgendeine Vermutung, was zu seinem Zustand geführt hat, Poppy?" Mme Pompfrey seufzte leise, denn sie konnte das selbst nicht mit voller Gewissheit sagen. „Ich vermute stark, dass Professor Snape durch einen Crutiatus-Fluch sehr geschwächt wurde. Allerdings...", die Krankenschwester machte eine kurze Pause, „...allerdings kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum er nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, wenn ich ihn mit einem starken Aufbauzauber behandle. Es muß also noch was anderes sein, dass ihn davon abhält. Eine psychische Blockade, die ich nicht brechen kann..."

Der Schulleiter nickte. „Danke Poppy.", sagte er freundlich, aber nun verriet auch seine Stimme ein wenig seine Besorgnis. Was konnten sie jetzt noch tun, um Severus zu helfen? Was war es, das ihn in diesen Zustand versetzte und sie hilflos werden ließ? Nachdenklich ließ sich Dumbledore in einen der Sessel im Wohnraum des Tränkemeisters sinken – er musste einen Ausweg finden und zwar so schnell als möglich.

Professor Mc Gonagall war nun auch in höchster Sorge um ihren Kollegen und ehemaligen Schüler. Auch wenn sie ihn, da er durch und durch Slytherin war, schon immer etwas suspekt fand, schätzte sie doch seine Arbeit als Lehrer an der Schule und im Orden sehr, obwohl sie das selten wirklich offen zeigte. Es beunruhigte sie, dass selbst Dumbledore seine Besorgnis nicht mehr verbergen konnte. „Ich denke, ein Tee wäre jetzt nicht schlecht...", begann sie und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes stand eine dampfende Kanne Tee auf dem Tisch und daneben zwei Tassen. „Es beunruhigt mich, dass selbst du so besorgt bist, Albus.", fuhr sie fort und reichte ihm eine Tasse mit frisch aufgebrühtem Tee, „Was können wir tun?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, Minerva...", antwortete Dumbledore nachdenklich, aber freundlich und nahm die Tasse entgegen, an der er sich sogleich die Finger verbrannte. „Aah!", ließ er verlauten und zog seine Hand blitzartig von der Tasse zurück, die, von Mc Gonagall nicht mehr richtig gehalten, klirrend zu Boden fiel. Seine Fingerspitzen etwas anpustend, schaute Dumbledore auf die zerbrochene Tasse am Boden. „Da brauchen wir wohl eine neue...". merkte er lapidar an, bis ihm plötzlich etwas zu dämmern schien und er mit einem Satz auf den Beinen war.

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee, meine liebe Minerva! Ich bin gleich zurück, dann werden wir sehen...", sagte er hoffnungsvoll und war gleich drauf auch schon verschwunden.

Minerva Mc Gonagall saß etwas verwirrt in ihrem Sessel und schaute dem Schulleiter nach, dann betrachtete sie wieder die zerschellte Tasse und die Teepfütze auf dem Boden. Sie fragte sich, was das für eine Idee war, die ihm gekommen war und es kamen ihr so unsinnige Gedanken in den Kopf, wie Schockbehandlung mit heißem Tee, was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war. Andererseits war ihr Chef und langjähriger Freund für unkonventionelle Methoden bekannt... Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs räumte sie die Sauerei auf dem Boden auf und mit einer weiteren Bewegung zauberte sie eine neue Tasse her und goß sich selbst erst einmal einen Tee ein. Mit der dampfenden Tasse in den Händen wartete sie gespannt auf Dumbledores Rückkehr. Dieser stand indessen ein paar Stockwerke höher vor einer Tür und klopfte energisch dagegen, um gehört zu werden.

Eliza schlief ruhig und bekam von dieser ganzen Sache gar nichts mit, bis sie ein lautes Pochen an der Tür aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Etwas verstört und reflexartig schaute sie sich im Dunkeln ihres Schlafzimmers um, obwohl sie selbst im Hellen nichts gesehen hätte. Als sie ein paar Sekunden später begriff, was gerade passiert war und das Pochen immer noch an ihr Ohr drang, griff sie zu ihrem warmen Morgenmantel, schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und tastete sich verschlafen durch die Schlafzimmertür und den Wohnraum, hin zur Tür, die auf den Gang hinaus führte und von der das Pochen kam. Bevor sie öffnete fragte sie laut, wer denn da sei und wartete auf Antwort. Professor Dumbledore, der erleichtert war, dass sie sein Klopfen gehört hatte, antwortete prompt, dass er es sei und kurz darauf öffnete ihm Eliza die Tür. „Professor Dumbledore", sagte sie halb fragend, halb ausrufend, „Was führt sie mitten in der Nacht noch zu mir? Ist irgendwas geschehen? Mit meinem Vater vielleicht?!?", und es keimte Beunruhigung und Besorgnis in ihr auf, weil sie nun auch spürte, dass der Schulleiter eine andere Aura hatte als sonst. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich sie geweckt habe, Miss Jones, aber ich bräuchte ihre Hilfe.", antwortete Dumbledore freundlich und bedauernd. „Vielmehr nicht ich, sondern jemand anders... Und um ihren Vater machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ich bin nicht wegen ihm hier." „Was ist es dann, Professor? Wer braucht meine Hilfe, was kann ich tun?", fragte Eliza, noch etwas verwirrter als vorher, weil sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie eine Hilfe sein konnte. „Ich erzähle es ihnen auf dem Weg, Miss Jones. Bitte, kommen sie mit.", erwiderte der Schulleiter freundlich und mit bittender Stimme. Eliza nickte zustimmend, denn sie konnte ihm diese Bitte natürlich nicht abschlagen, auch wenn sie nicht gerade ausgeschlafen war und sich nicht dazu in der Lage fühlte, groß zu helfen. Aber sie wusste ja auch noch nicht, um was für eine Hilfe es sich handeln würde, bis sie Professor Dumbledore auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker aufklärte.

„Versuchen sie ihm so zu helfen, wie sie mir vor kurzem geholfen haben, Miss Jones. Vielleicht funktioniert es – es ist die einzige Chance, die ich im Moment sehe.", beendete Dumbledore seine Erklärung ungewöhnlich ernst und besorgt und fasste nach dem Türknauf der Tür, die zu den Privaträumen von Professor Snape führten.

Eliza atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen. „Professor Dumbledore... ich... ich glaube nicht, dass.... dass ich ihm helfen kann...", sagte sie leise und entschuldigend und blickte ihm dann direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich... es funktioniert nur bei Menschen, die ich wirklich... mag und deshalb... ich weiß nicht, ob... ob es zwischen uns funktionieren wird."

Dumbledore verstand das natürlich, es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Eliza, wie alle anderen auch, bei Severus nicht auf Gegenliebe stieß. „Versuchen sie es trotzdem, Miss Jones.", sagte er bittend und freundlich, bevor er die Tür öffnete und sie ihr aufhielt.

Eliza nickte nur kurz zur Bestätigung, dass sie es versuchen würde und betrat etwas unsicher das ihr unbekannte Terrain. Vorsichtig ging sie ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, alles Sinne aufs schärfste konzentriert, um nirgends anzustoßen. Irgendwann spürte sie noch eine zweite Person im Raum – Professor Mc Gonagall, die genau wie Dumbledore eine für Eliza ungewöhnliche Besorgnis ausstrahlte. Zu gern, dachte Eliza, würde sie sich einmal genauer hier umsehen, um genauer zu erfahren, was für ein Mensch Snape war und wie er lebte, aber es gab wichtigeres zu tun im Moment. „Guten Abend, Professor Mc Gongall.", begrüßte sie die dritte Person im Raum freundlich, bevor sie sich wieder an Dumbledore wendete. „Professor Dumbledore... bitte bringen sie mich zu ihm." Dieser kam Elizas Bitte natürlich sofort nach und führte sie zur Schlafzimmertür, während er Mc Gonagall, die ihn fragend ansah, nachdem sie Eliza auch gegrüßt hatte, sagte, er würde es alles gleich erklären.

In Eliza kam indessen ein wenig Aufregung und Unbehagen auf. Sie wusste genau, dass es Professor Snape überhaupt nicht recht sein würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie hier in seinen Privatgemächern war und sogar an seinem Bett. Irgendwann, gesetzt den Fall, es würde funktionieren, musste sie damit rechnen, dass er aufwachte und sie würde bei ihm sitzen und ihn berühren... Daran wollte sie gar nicht denken, deshalb schloß sie für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und versuchte an was anderes zu denken, während der Schulleiter für sie die Tür öffnete.

Es nützte nichts, denn das Herz schlug Eliza jetzt mittlerweile schon bis zum Hals, als sie vor dem regungslosen Snape zum Stehen kam. Sie wusste nicht recht wieso, aber Tatsache war, dass ihr die Situation unangenehm war, denn zu niemandem hatte sie bisher weniger Kontakt gehabt, als zu Professor Snape. Sie wurde aus diesem Menschen nicht schlau und jetzt sollte sie ihm helfen... „Bitte lassen sie mich allein.", sagte sie leise und mit leicht zitternder Stimme zu Professor Dumbledore, der daraufhin den Raum verließ und seine wartende Kollegin aufklärte.

Etwas unschlüssig, wie sie es nun am besten anfangen sollte, stand Eliza nun am Fußende des Bettes, in einem ihr unbekannten Raum, der nur durch das knisternde Feuer im Kamin erleuchtet wurde. Es war ihr ungewöhnlich kalt, obwohl der Raum gut beheizt war und sie schaute nachdenklich und unsicher in die Richtung, in der sie Snapes Kopf vermutete. Es war seltsam, sogar im bewusstlosen Zustand ging eine unheimliche Kälte von diesem Mann aus und wenn sie recht darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr das noch nie so richtig bewusst bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Es war seltsam, dachte sich Eliza und stand immer noch wie eine Statue am selben Fleck, normalerweise spürte sie so viel mehr als nur Kälte, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Alles war nun verschwunden, nur die Kälte blieb, aber das mit einer Intensität, die sie bisher nicht kannte und die ungewöhnlich war, für eine bewußtlose Personen.

Langsam ging sie ein paar Schritte an die Längsseite des Bettes, während sie versuchte irgendwas zu spüren, außer dieser grausamen Kälte, die sie dazu veranlasste, ihren warmen Morgenmantel noch enger um sich zu schlingen. Mit den Fingerspitzen das Bettlacken am Rande des Bettes berührend, ging sie an der Längsseite langsam weiter und die Tatsache, dass ihr in dem Raum alles fremd war, machte sie noch nervöser, als sie schon war.

Sie hoffte, nicht unverhofft gegen etwas zu stoßen, als ihre Finger plötzlich etwas berührten, was sie reflexartig ein paar Zentimeter zurückzucken ließen. Eliza atmete tief aus und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen noch einmal in die gleiche Richtung wandern, bis sie wieder Snapes kalte Hand berührten. Kalt, wie Eis, dachte Eliza und schluckte leicht, bevor sie mit ihrer ganzen Hand, seine ergriff und festhielt. Jetzt erst spürte sie, wie warm ihre doch sein mussten, obwohl ihr überhaupt nicht warm war. Wie um Gewissheit zu haben, fasste sie sich kurz mit der freien Hand ins Gesicht und befühlte ihre Wangen, die vor Hitze glühten. Im Grunde auch nicht verwunderlich, dachte sie, denn immer noch schlug ihr Herz, als wolle es gleich aus ihrem Mund springen.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf das Bett nieder, noch immer die kalte Linke des Tränkelehrers ihrer linken Hand und immer noch unschlüssig, wie sie ihm jetzt am besten versuchen sollte, zu helfen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich kam der Gedanke in ihr auf, sehen zu wollen, wie er nun wirklich aussah. Eliza war schon dabei, seine Hand wieder behutsam loszulassen, als sie doch noch einmal darüber nachdachte und zum Entschluß kam, ihn nicht gegen seinen Willen im Gesicht zu berühren, auch wenn er es wohl nie erfahren würde. Sie nahm deshalb seine Hand wieder fester in ihre. Dabei rutschte jedoch Snapes Ärmel ein Stück zurück und gab seinen Unterarm weitgehend frei. Eliza überlegte ernsthaft, wie sie beginnen sollte. Sonst war es immer eine Art Reflex gewesen, sie hatte einfach nur zugegriffen, wenn jemandem etwas weh tat und sie es mitbekam, aber nun? Professor Snape würde sie sowieso nie bitten, ihm zu helfen und abgesehen davon war er bewusstlos und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Grund seines Zustandes begraben lag. Instinktiv zog sie den herunter gerutschten Ärmel mit ihrer rechten Hand wieder in Position, während sie nachdachte. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung durchzog sie jedoch ein stechender Schmerz.

Eliza ließ Snapes Hand fallen, sprang auf und stolperte ein paar Schritte ins Unbekannte zurück. Ihr Herz raste und sie atmete schnell – einen lauten Aufschrei konnte sie sich gerade noch verkneifen. Zitternd stand sie nun da, knapp zwei Meter vom Bett entfernt und starrte mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen in Richtung des noch immer ohnmächtigen Lehrers. Sie rieb sich ihre rechte Hand und den Unterarm, die noch immer schmerzten und wusste nicht, was gerade passiert war. Das Einzige, was ihr mit einem Male nun klar wurde, als sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und der Schmerz nachließ, war, dass das Übel wohl von Snapes linkem Unterarm ausging. Zögerlich und immer noch leicht zitternd und schneller atmend näherte sie sich wieder dem Bett und setzte sich, aber ohne ihn erneut zu berühren. „Was war das?!?", fragte sie leise flüsternd, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit vollkommenen Schweigens, in der sich Eliza weiter zu beruhigen versuchte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und nahm wieder Snapes Hand in ihre Linke.

„Ok, dann lassen sie's uns versuchen.", sagte sie leise eher zu sich selbst, um sich Mut zu machen, denn sie hatte irgendwie Angst, noch einmal diesen stechenden Schmerz zu spüren, wenn sie ihn mit ihrer rechten Hand berührten würde. Eliza setzte sich bequem hin und plazierte Snapes Ellenbogen in ihrem Schoß, damit sie ihre Arme nicht so von sich strecken musste. Dann zögerte sie noch einmal einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie mit ihrer Linken Snapes Hand losließ und sie gehen die rechte austauschte, durch die auch sofort ein seltsames und unangenehmes Kribbeln ging. Eliza schloß die Augen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, ihm helfen zu wollen. Es fiel ihr schwer, weil sie nicht sehr viel für ihn übrig hatte, schließlich war er ihr gegenüber noch nie freundlich gewesen, aber sie merkte, wie das Kribbeln in ihrer Hand langsam stärker wurde und sich schließlich nur noch auf einen bestimmten Punkt an ihrem rechten Unterarm konzentrierte.

Fast zehn Minuten später wuchs das Kribbeln langsam zu einem unangenehmen Brennen an. Leise seufzend presste Eliza ihre und seine Hand gegen ihre Brust. Sie wusste, dass wenn er nicht bald Reaktion zeigen würde, es umsonst war, denn irgendwann war auch ihre Schmerzens- und Kraftgrenze erreicht, ab der auch sie nicht mehr helfen konnte. Tief durchatmend versuchte sie sich noch stärker zu konzentrieren und fasste Snapes Hand noch fester mit ihrer rechten.

Noch einige Minuten später, die ihr wie Stunden vorkamen, stiegen ihr langsam die Tränen in die Augen, weil sie immer mehr das Gefühl hatte, ihr Unterarm stehe in Flammen. Eliza wusste, dass sie es nicht mehr lange schaffen würde, die Verbindung zu halten, weil ihr die Schmerzen langsam den Verstand raubten und sie schon langsam begann zu zittern. Sie war der Verzweiflung nahe und stöhnte unter Schmerzen, als sie seinen Unterarm noch einmal enger an sich presste. „Verdammt, Snape! Lass es nicht umsonst gewesen sein!", stieß sie unter Tränen aus, „Streng dich verdammt noch mal auch an!"

Es war Eliza egal, dass sie Professor Snape gerade geduzt hatte, sie bemerkte es nicht einmal mehr, denn sie zitterte nun am ganzen Leib und in ihrem Kopf begann es wie wild zu schwirren. Sie musste loslassen, waren noch die letzten zusammenhängenden Gedanken, die sie fassen konnte, bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie leblos von der Bettkante auf den Boden neben dem Bett sank.


	7. Eine Sache des Willens

**Kapitel 6**

**~ Eine Sache des Willens ~**

Während der ganzen Zeit saß Professor Dumbledore zusammen mit Minerva Mc Gonagall im Nebenraum und wartete. Nach einer guten Stunde schaute der Schulleiter ein weiteres Mal auf die Uhr und stand schließlich auf. „Ich denke, ich werde einmal nach dem Rechten sehen, Minerva. Sie ist jetzt schon über eine Stunde da drin…" Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie sacht einen Spalt breit, um zu schauen, ob noch alles in Ordnung war. Doch als sich seine Augen Sekunden später an das Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers gewöhnt hatten, sah er, dass Eliza regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Sogleich stieß er die Tür auf und eilte zur Bewußtlosen hin. Professor Mc Gonagall sprang im gleichen Moment auf und eilte hinterher. „Was ist passiert, Albus?", fragte sie besorgt, doch dann sah sie es auch schon und ließ sich, wie Dumbledore auch, neben Eliza auf den Boden nieder. „Jetzt haben wir zwei Bewußtlose.", sie blickte zu Severus, der noch immer keine Regung zeigte, dann fuhr sie leise und mit Bedauern fort, „Deine Idee hat nicht funktioniert..." Dumbledore nickte nur. Er sah selbst, dass sein Plan fehlgeschlagen war und nicht nur das, er ging offensichtlich nach hinten los. Nachdenklich blickte er auf Elizas reglosen Körper vor sich und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, um den Puls zu fühlen. „Scheinbar war es zu viel für sie, Minerva. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie vor Schwäche ohnmächtig wurde. Natürlich bin ich kein Fachmann, es wäre also besser, wir rufen Poppy.", sprach er schließlich in ruhigem Ton. Seine Kollegin nickte und stand auf. „Du hast recht, Albus. Ich werde gleich gehen.", daraufhin verschwand sie auch schon aus der Tür.

Kurze Zeit später stand auch Dumbledore seufzend auf und ließ sich in einen Lehnsessel in der Nähe sinken. Was war hier nur passiert?

Severus Snape wusste nicht mehr, wie er es geschafft hatte bis nach Hogwarts, in sein Büro, zu kommen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er solche Schmerzen erlebt, die ihm immer mehr drohten, seinen Verstand und sein Bewusstsein zu rauben, was ihnen schließlich auch gelang.

Es war kalt, bitter kalt. Nicht nur der viele Schnee, durch den er sich gekämpft hatte und der seine feuchten Kleider gefrieren ließ, sondern auch irgendetwas anderes. Er war gefangen, in einer Welt - dunkel, voller Schmerzen und Kälte. Er wusste nicht, wie er dahinein geraten war. Plötzlich spürte er, zusätzlich zu den Schmerzen des Crutiatus-Fluchs, den der Dunkle Lord über ihn sprach noch diese schreckliche Kälte, von der er nicht wusste, woher sie kam. Die Macht des Fluches war schon fast unerträglich, er konnte die Quelle der Kälte nicht mehr ausmachen, die sich immer tiefer in seine Seele fraß.

Was war es, das nun plötzlich in dieses Dunkel einbrach? Severus Snape wusste es nicht.

Es kam ihm jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er wieder irgendetwas anderes spürte, außer Kälte und quälende Schmerzen. Er spürte, wie sich der dichte Nebel, der seinen Verstand trübte, langsam lichtete und wie ein immer stärker werdendes Gefühl der Wärme seinen Körper durchflutete. Woher kam dieses Gefühl und was war es für eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Nur langsam fanden seine Sinne wieder ins Bewußtsein zurück.

Dumbledore wurde durch das plötzliche Wiederauftauchen von Mc Gonagall und Madam Pompfrey aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Die Krankenschwester, die sogleich sah, wo sie gebraucht wurde, begann sich sofort um Eliza zu kümmern. Mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Miene schaute sie kurz den Schulleiter an, während sie Elizas rechtes Handgelenk ergriff, um den Puls zu fühlen. „Ich muß wohl nicht erwähnen, Albus, dass ich es für unverantwortlich halte, das Mädchen so einer unkalkulierbaren Gefahr auszusetzen. Wenn sie nicht einmal selbst weiß, ihre Kräfte gezielt und richtig einzusetzen und zu nutzen." Mme Pompfrey fühlte, während sie redete den Puls, und blickte dabei ihre Patientin an. Als sie fertig war, wollte sie den Arm schon wieder sanft ablegen, als ihr Blick auf eine feuerrote Stelle an Elizas Unterarm fiel. Interessiert betrachtete sie die Stelle näher und strich behutsam mit den Fingern darüber. Es war wie ein Mal oder eine Narbe in Form einer Sonne. „Albus, was ist das?", fragte sie leise und deutete dabei auf Elizas rechten Unterarm.

Der Angesprochene erhob sich und trat näher, genauso wie Professor Mc Gonagall. „Das ist wohl ihre Narbe, von der sie mir vor kurzem erzählt hat.", sagte er freundlich und mit ruhiger Stimme, wobei er sich noch etwas herunterbeugte, um die Stelle genauer zu sehen. „Soweit ich unterrichtet bin, besitzt Miss Jones diese schon seit ihrer Geburt.", setzte er hinzu und betrachtete die markante Stelle mit steigendem Interesse.

„Eine Narbe also...", sagte Poppy und legte Elizas Arm wieder sanft ab, bevor sie sie weiter untersuchte und ihr schließlich einen Trank einflößte. „Ihre Narbe glüht vor Hitze, Albus, fast so wie...", und sie deutete mit ihren Blicken auf das Bett, indem immer noch regungslos Snape lag. „Sie wird gleich wieder zu sich kommen, denke ich.", fügte sie hinzu und nur ein paar Sekunden später traf ihre Vermutung auch ein. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen machte sich Eliza wieder bemerkbar. Sie versuchte, ihre Hand zu heben, um sich an den Kopf zu fassen, der schmerzte, aber es fehlte ihr die Kraft. Um sie nicht weiter am Boden liegen zu lassen, halfen ihr Mme Pompfrey und der Schulleiter auf und setzten sie in den Lehnstuhl.

Was suchten diese ganzen Leute in seinem Schlafzimmer, fragte sich Snape. Das waren eindeutig Dumbledores Stimme und die von Mme Pompfrey. Um wen kümmerten sie sich, wenn nicht um ihn? So langsam erlangte er wieder alles Gefühl in den Gliedern zurück und die lähmende Kälte schwand immer mehr. Auch sein Verstand klärte sich immer mehr, obwohl die Schmerzen und eine gewisse Mattigkeit unverändert blieben, aber das war er ja gewohnt. „Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, was sie alle in meinem Schlafzimmer machen?", begann er schließlich, in gewohnt schneidender und kalter Stimme, denn es war im gar nicht recht, dass sich hier scheinbar die halbe Schule um sein Bett versammelt hatte, während er bewußtlos war.

Nicht nur Dumbledore gefror für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Blut in den Adern vor Schreck, auch Poppy und Mc Gonagall fuhren erschrocken zusammen, wobei erstere noch einen kurzen spitzen Schrei ausstieß, welcher Eliza zum Stöhnen brachte, weil er ihr unheimlich in den Ohren und im Kopf schmerzte. „Ah, sehr schön, Severus!", rief Dumbledore nach kurzer nervlicher Beruhigung freudig aus und ging zu Severus' Bett. Dort angekommen beugte er sich etwas vornüber und lächelte ihn freundlich über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an. „Du bist wieder aufgewacht. Dann hat es also doch seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Wie wunderbar..." „_Was_ bitte hat seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt und _wieso_ sind in diesem Raum so viele Personen?", erwiderte Snape, ohne groß auf die allgemeine Begeisterung einzugehen, oder sich für sein Erschrecken zu entschuldigen.

Eliza wurde das alles zuviel gerade. Ihre Narbe am Arm brannte immer noch wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben und auch ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich platzen. Sie war erschöpft und müde und die Tatsache, dass Professor Snape nun doch noch sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, fand sie auch nicht gerade aufbauend, sondern eher beängstigend. Er würde wütend sein, man konnte es jetzt schon spüren.

„Wir feiern hier eine Pyjama-Party, Professor Snape.", hörte sie sich selbst lapidar auf Snapes Frage sagen, wobei sie sich schon im nächsten Moment für diesen Ausrutscher hätte verfluchen können. Etwas unsicher erhob sie sich deshalb gleich darauf aus dem Sessel und versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten, was sich im ersten Moment als recht schwierig erwies, denn alles drehte sich noch um sie. Schließlich fand Eliza aber ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und tastete sich behutsam vor zur Tür. „Sie entschuldigen mich, ich fühle mich nicht wohl...", sagte sie mit leiser und etwas matter Stimme in die Runde, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand und sich auf den Weg in ihr eigenes Zimmer machte.

Madam Pompfrey, noch immer etwas geschockt, wegen der plötzlichen Anrede durch Professor Snape realisierte erst gar nicht gleich, dass Eliza alleine zurück in ihre Gemächer wollte. Erst Sekunden später sprudelte sie los und wuselte Eliza hinterher. „Miss Jones! Warten sie! Ich muß darauf bestehen, dass sie entweder hier bleiben, oder sich wenigstens begleiten lassen..."

„Ich will in mein Bett, Madam Pompfrey. Und ich denke, sie sollten sich besser um Professor Snape, als um mich kümmern, ich komme schon zurecht, vielen Dank.", entgegnete Eliza freundlich, aber müde. Sie war einfach erschöpft von diesem Kraftakt und unendlich müde.

„Dann soll sie Professor Mc Gonagall begleiten.", sagte Poppy energisch und bestimmend, bevor sie Minerva rief, die Eliza schließlich in ihr Zimmer begleitete.

Dumbledore stand indessen Professor Snape Rede und Antwort, der bis auf seine Schmerzen und die Mattigkeit wieder ganz der Alte war und selbst auf die Behandlungsversuche von Madam Pompfrey leicht allergisch reagierte.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich, nach des Schulleiters Schilderungen, in einem sehr besorgniserregenden Zustand befunden hatte, konnte Snape keinerlei Grund sehen, warum er die Frechheit besaß, Miss Jones in sein Schlafzimmer zu bitten, um ihm zu helfen.

Und noch viel weniger wollte ihm aufgehen, wieso sie ihm geholfen hatte und vor allem wie, obwohl ihm Dumbledore diesen Punkt betreffend nichts verschwiegen hatte.

Er musste sich zwar eingestehen, dass er sie etwas weniger unausstehlich fand, als noch zu Beginn ihres Aufenthaltes hier in Hogwarts, dennoch war sie ihm überaus suspekt.

Er hatte manchmal einfach das Gefühl, sie könne in ihn hinein sehen, egal wie sehr er versuchte seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu verbergen, sie schaffte es, sie herauszufinden. Das bereitete ihm irgendwie Unbehagen und veranlasste ihn dazu, dieser Frau etwas aus dem Weg zu gehen und ihre Nähe zu vermeiden. Und jetzt war sie an seinem Bett gesessen. Unerträglich war ihm der Gedanke, dass er ihr hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen war. Er - der beherrschte und unnahbare Severus Snape.

Eliza lag in ihrem Bett und fand keinen Schlaf mehr. In Gedanken über das Geschehene versunken, rieb sie sich die Haut an ihrem Unterarm, die immer noch permanent warm war, als hätte sie sich einen Sonnenbrand zugezogen. Dabei hatte Eliza, bevor sie zu Bett ging, noch ein paar Minuten kaltes Wasser über die Stelle laufen lassen, um dem unerträglichen Brennen und Ziehen Einhalt zu gebieten. Beides war nun besser, aber noch nicht abgeklungen. Aber das war es nicht, was ihr den Schlaf raubte. Vielmehr machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, warum sie plötzlich diesen stechenden Schmerz verspürte – sie hatte doch nur seinen Ärmel wieder hochgezogen... Es war ihr unerklärlich, was hier passiert war, genauso wie sie sich nicht richtig erklären konnte, wie sie es geschafft hatte, Professor Snape zu helfen. Sie mochte ihn nicht besonders, er mochte sie definitiv nicht, was verband sie beide also? Gut, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass eine gewisse Faszination von diesem Mann ausging. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in Dumbeldores Büro vor ein paar Monaten spürte sie seine geheimnisvolle Aura, die so viel andeutete, aber nichts preisgab und sie unheimlich neugierig machte. Aber Professor Snape machte es ihr auch nicht leicht, diese Geheimnisse näher zu ergründen, um nicht gleich zu sagen unmöglich. Eliza hatte im Laufe der Zeit schon bemerkt, dass er weder sie, noch irgendeine andere Person wirklich an sich heran ließ. Und trotzdem – trotz dieser Distanz, dieser Mauer und dieser abweisenden Art, oder vielleicht auch gerade deshalb, war und blieb er irgendwie faszinierend. Vielleicht war das auch mit ein Grund, warum es funktioniert hatte? Er hatte eine seltsame Anziehungskraft auf Eliza, das konnte sie nach längerem Überlegen nicht mehr leugnen. Sie hätte gerne endlich sein Gesicht gesehen. Von allen anderen Lehrern kannte sie mittlerweile nicht nur die Stimme und ihre Art, sondern auch ihr Gesicht, nur Professor Snape war weiterhin nur eine nachtschwarze Wolke von Signalen mit einer genauso dunklen sonoren Stimme.

Eliza wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie ihre erste Begegnung nach diesem Vorfall heute Nacht sein würde. Sie erwartete keinen Dank, denn wer nicht um Verzeihung bitten konnte, konnte auch nicht ehrlich danken, denn beides war eine Angelegenheit des Herzens und Snape war kein Mensch, der mit dem Herzen entschied. Dazu musste sie nicht blind sein, um zu erkennen, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke ein Verstandsmensch war.

Leise seufzend wälze sich Eliza von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie wollte endlich schlafen, aber die eingefangenen Gefühle dieses Abends wollten sie nicht loslassen und wenn sie an die Kälte dachte, die anfangs in Snapes Schlafzimmer herrschte, musste sie ihre Decke enger um sich ziehen, denn es schien ihr, als ob sie wieder zu spüren wäre.

Am nächsten Morgen bestellte der Schulleiter Professor Snape und Eliza nacheinander in sein Büro, um die Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Nacht genauer zu erfahren.

Auch er fragte sich nun, warum seine junge Schutzbefohlene diesen unverhofften Schmerz spürte, als sie den Ärmel von Professor Snapes Hemd wieder in die richtige Position bringen wollte. Ob es wohl ein Zusammenhang zwischen dem Dunklen Mal und der sonnenförmigen Narbe gab? Aber welchen? Die Narbe war angeboren, wie konnte sie mit dem Mal Voldemorts in Wechselwirkung treten? Darüber musste er sich definitiv noch Gedanken machen, dachte sich Dumbledore. Auf der Hand lag jedoch, dass sich Professor Snape für die Hilfe bedanken sollte, denn er konnte es nicht als Selbstverständlichkeit betrachten, was geschehen war. Miss Jones hatte Willenskraft bewiesen, indem sie ihm geholfen hatte, jetzt war es an ihm sich zu überwinden... Dumbledore konnte ihm nicht mehr als nur raten, entscheiden musste sich sein Hauslehrer selbst und die Entscheidung, sich zu bedanken, wäre schlußendlich nur eine Sache des Willens.


	8. Ein besonderes Fest

**Kapitel 7**

**~ Ein besonderes Fest ~**

Eliza saß zusammen mit dem Lehrerkollegium beim Frühstück in der schon weihnachtlich geschmückten Großen Halle. Heute Abend war es soweit. Der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien und die Premiere ihres Schulchores. Schon leicht nervös knabberte die junge Chorleiterin an ihrem Toast und ging in Gedanken noch einmal das Programm durch, dass sie heute Vormittag auf der Generalprobe und heute Abend auf dem Fest mit ihren Sängerinnen und Sängern singen wollte. Von ihren Tischnachbarn bekam sie deshalb kaum etwas mit.

Neben ihr saßen wie immer Professor Mc Gonagall, die angeregt mit den Schulleiter die Frage diskutierte, ob die Elfen sie heute Abend mit Ente oder Truthahn überraschen würden und Professor Snape, der in einer imaginären Wolke aus Pech und Schwefel saß und grimmiger den je auf die lärmenden Schüler in der Halle blickte.

Er hatte sich bis heute, gut zwei Wochen nach der nächtlichen Hilfe seiner hübschen blinden Nachbarin noch nicht bei ihr bedankt und die Tatsache, dass er Weihnachten hasste wie die Pest, war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Schon wenn er daran dachte – das Fest der Liebe! So weit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte er von dieser Liebe nicht sehr viel spüren können und jetzt konnte sie ihm auch vollends gestohlen bleiben. Selbst die winzig kleine Vorfreude, die er vor ein paar Wochen noch verspürte, als er gespannt war, wie der Chor sich machen würde, war verflogen. Er war uneins mit sich selbst, was Eliza betraf und das hasste er. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie seinen Dank verdient hatte, aber er konnte auch nicht über seinen Schatten springen und sie noch näher an sich heran lassen, als sie in dieser Nacht schon war. Zudem verwunderte und verwirrte es ihn ein wenig, dass sie ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber im Vergleich zu vorher kein Stück verändert hatte. Was ging in ihr vor? Scheinbar nicht dasselbe wie in ihm, denn er würde sich anders verhalten...

Die Generalprobe verlief mit einigen Pannen, aber das machte Eliza keine Bange. War die Generalprobe schlecht, konnte die Premiere nur gut werden. Das sagte sie auch ihren Mitwirkenden und entließ sie dann in die Freiheit bis zum heutigen Abend. Sie selbst organisierte noch den Transport ihres Konzertflügels in die Große Halle und machte sich dann auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, um die letzten Geschenke zu verpacken. Als sie schließlich damit fertig war, fragte sie sich, wie sie ihre Zeit am effektivsten weiter vertreiben konnte, denn das Warten auf das abendliche Fest machte sie ganz krank. Sie war nicht nur nervös wegen des Konzerts, sondern auch furchtbar gespannt darauf, wie man in Hogwarts in so großem Rahmen feierte, schließlich hatte sie das nie selbst erlebt, weil sie ihr ganzes Leben nur privat unterrichtet wurde. Eliza entschloß sich schlußendlich, einen langen Schneespaziergang zu machen, bevor sie ein warmes Bad nahm und sich für den großen Auftritt zurecht machte.

Vor der Halle warteten schon alle ihre Choristen, während die anderen Schüler mittlerweile in die Halle gegangen waren, als Eliza die Treppe herunterkam.

Sogleich eilte eines der Mädchen auf sie zu und bot ihr ihre Hilfe an. Es war Miranda Richardson, die Schülerin, die noch vor einem knappen halben Jahr ein unscheinbares, stilles Mauerblümchen war. Eliza gab ihr den Auftrag, die Notenblätter, die sie mit sich hatte, an alle zu verteilen, während sie ein letztes Wort an ihre Zöglinge richtete. „Ich will nicht groß herum reden, denn wie ich seit ihr bestimmt alle nervös.", begann Eliza und ein paar der Jungen und Mädchen nickten zustimmend. „Ich weiß, dass ihr es könnt, denn ihr seid gut. Wir gehen jetzt in die Halle und ihr singt einfach. Ruhe bewahren... Lasst euch von der Musik tragen, ihr müsst euch einfühlen in die Musik und singen, was ihr fühlt. Gehen wir! Toi, toi, toi!"

Und mit einem Lächeln drehte sich Eliza um und ging neben Miranda, die sie ein wenig durch die etwas umgestellte Halle führte, durch die offenen Eichentüren und vor zu ihrem Flügel, wo sie Platz nahm. Miranda selbst stellte sich neben sie, denn zum Mitsingen fühlte sie sich nun doch noch nicht mutig genug. Sie würde ihrer Lehrerin die Lieder nach der Reihe ansagen, falls sie nicht weiter wusste, oder ihr sonst zur Hand gehen, wenn nötig.

Auch der Chor stellte sich geordnet auf die Treppe, die zum Lehrertisch hoch führte und wartete auf den Einsatz.

Doch vorher erhob sich noch Dumbledore, um das Fest zu eröffnen, den Chor anzukündigen und um allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen gutes neues Jahr zu wünschen. Als der Schulleiter geendet hatte, lächelte Eliza ihre Schüler ein letztes Mal aufmunternd an und begann gleich darauf das Vorspiel zum ersten Lied. Mit einem leichten Nicken in Richtung Chor begannen die Schüler ihren Text zu singen und die Große Halle wurde erfüllt mit weihnachtlicher Musik.

Die Akustik war wunderbar und der Chor und Eliza auf dem Klavier vermochten alle Anwesenden mit ihrem Können zu fesseln. Dumbledore, der schon beim ersten Lied begeistert war wie ein Schuljunge, dirigierte fröhlich vor sich hin lächelnd mit dem Finger mit und auch die anderen Lehrer saßen zufrieden auf ihren Plätzen und lauschten den weihnachtlichen Klängen. Der einzige, der augenscheinlich nicht von der Musik berührt wurde, war Professor Snape. Regungslos saß er auf seinem Platz und hörte zu, während er unaufhörlich Eliza fixierte, die in ihrem dunkelgrünen Samtkleid und den hochgesteckten braunroten Haaren sehr hübsch aussah. Snapes Gedanken jedoch waren andere. Er wollte dieses Fest und auch Weihnachten so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das er das alberne Zusammensein morgen, am Heiligen Abend, im Lehrerzimmer schon hinter sich hätte. Weihnachten bedeutete ihm nichts und er wollte seine Ruhe haben. Keine Geschenke, keine Gesellschaft – Ruhe!

Eliza war glücklich. Der Chor sang wunderbar, alle lauschten andächtig ihrem bunt gemixten Repertoire aus Gospel, weltlicher und sakraler Musik und es schien zu gefallen. Lächelnd und leise für sich mitsingend spielte sie ihre Begleitung auf dem Flügel, bis sie das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde, einfach nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Der Blick schien sie langsam zu durchbohren und das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er das tat. Es machte sie irgendwie nervös und das konnte sie in diesem Moment gar nicht gut gebrauchen. Deshalb schaute sie mitten im Spiel auf und in Richtung, ihres Beobachters, in der Hoffnung, er würde damit aufhören.

Professor Snape war es gar nicht mehr wirklich bewusst, dass er seinen Blick permanent in Eliza bohrte, denn schlußendlich hatte ihn die zauberhaft ausgesuchte Musik doch irgendwie gefesselt und er hörte einfach nur zu. Um so unangenehmer war er innerlich berührt, als er merkte, dass ihn seinerseits ein Augenpaar fixierte. Er schaute etwas auf und seine Blicke begegneten sofort denen seiner Beobachterin. Eliza lächelte nur, denn sie merkte, dass er seinen Blick endlich von der Stelle bewegt hatte und sie nicht mehr wie eine jagende Raubkatze fixierte, dann senkte sie wieder ihren Blick und spielte konzentriert weiter. Professor Snape indessen suchte sich als neues Objekt, das er anstarren konnte, ein Weinglas aus, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand und versank wieder in der Musik. Sie war einfach angenehm, das musste er sich eingestehen, aber abgesehen davon war Weihnachten trotzdem weiterhin ein Grauen und das würde sich auch nicht ändern.

Als das letzte Lied schließlich zu Ende war, waren Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall und Flitwick die ersten, die aufstanden und begeisterten Beifall spendeten. Ihrem Beispiel folgten nacheinander fast alle Schüler in der Halle und die restliche Lehrerschaft.

Eliza war überglücklich und sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie lächelte Miranda an und erhob sich anschließend von ihrem Stuhl und trat neben den Flügel um sich zu verbeugen und dem Chor den Applaus weiterzugeben, der sich nach seiner Leiterin auch vor dem versammelten Publikum verbeugte. Man konnte nicht sagen, wer mehr strahlte. Eliza oder die Schülerinnen und Schüler ihres Chores, die vor hunderten applaudierenden Menschen standen.

Als der Applaus langsam abgeebbt war, begaben sich alle auf ihre Plätze und auch Eliza nahm zwischen Snape und Mc Gonagall am Lehrertisch Platz. Kurz darauf erschien auch schon das Essen auf den fünf großen Tischen in der Halle und das Fest nahm seinen alljährlichen Lauf.

Am nächsten Tag, es war Heilig Abend, blieb Eliza lange im Bett, denn am Abend vorher hatte sie sich noch sehr lange mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor Flitwick über weihnachtliche Bräuche und klassische Musik unterhalten. Auch der viele Rotwein war ihr etwas zu Kopf gestiegen und nur dank des vorzüglichen Putenbratens, von dem sie einiges gegessen hatte, hatte sie heute keinen Kater.

Den Tag verbrachte sie mit Lesen, während sich Hogwarts leerte, denn die meisten Schüler fuhren wie jedes Jahr heim zu ihren Eltern, um Weihnachten zu feiern. Um halb sechs am Abend machte sie sich schließlich fertig für das Abendessen. Frisiert und umgezogen packte sie ihr Körbchen mit Geschenken und begab sich auf den Weg durchs Schloß, um jedem sein Geschenk vor die Tür zu legen. Als sie fertig war, ging sie noch einmal schnell zurück in ihr Zimmer, um den Korb zurückzubringen, bevor sie schlußendlich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle ging, wo schon alle um einen Tisch versammelt waren, die über Weihnachten im Schloß blieben. Lächelnd setzte sich Eliza zwischen Dumbledore und Snape, welches noch der einzige freie Platz war.

„Sie kommen doch später auch zu unserer Weihnachtsfeier im Lehrerzimmer, Miss Jones, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter freundlich. „Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, Professor, komme ich gern.", antwortete Eliza lächelnd und freundlich. „Oh, natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen. Es wäre uns allen eine Freude, wenn sie kommen würden. Sie könnten uns doch ein paar Lieder anstimmen, die wir dann gemeinsam singen!", schlug Dumbledore freudig vor, woraufhin Eliza entgegnete: „Wenn sie das wünschen, gerne."

Sie spürte, dass nicht alle so von Dumbledores Vorschlag angetan waren, wie er selbst. Professor Snape, der sich ohnehin nichts mehr wünschte, als den Abend alleine in seinem Kerker verbringen zu können, bekam es bei diesem Vorschlag fast mit den Nerven und die Begeisterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ein Schüler, der sich ein leises Kichern bei den Worten des Schulleiters nicht verkneifen konnte, war schlagartig still, als ihn der vernichtende und tödliche Blick des Tränkemeisters traf.

Nach dem leckeren Weihnachtsessen begaben sich die wenigen Schüler, die in Hogwarts geblieben waren, zurück in ihre Häuser und die Lehrer brachen auf ins nahegelegene Lehrerzimmer zum gemütlichen Beisammensein.

Bis auf eine Ausnahme, waren alle sehr fröhlich und gesprächig an diesem Abend, was wohl auch am guten Sherry lag, den der Schulleiter zum allgemeinen Genuß spendierte. Höhepunkt des Abends war am Ende wohl das Duett der Professoren Flitwick und Sprout, die zu Elizas Klavierbegleitung „Time to say goodbye" schmetterten und somit die lustige heiligabendliche Runde auflösten. Lachend und kichernd machten sich alle schließlich auf den Weg in ihre Privaträume und Professor Snape war nun auch etwas erleichtert, dass er einmal mehr diese psychische Folter überlebt hatte. Wie konnte ihn Dumbledore nur bitten mitzusingen? Als ob es nicht schon genug bräuchte, dass er sich so etwas überhaupt bis zum Ende antat! Ein Duett von Flitwick und Sprout – schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran stellten sich ihm wieder die Nackenhaare auf! Wie konnte man sich nur so vergessen, dass man anfing zu singen, obwohl man es nicht konnte – überhaupt singen, das kam für ihn sowieso nicht in Frage!

Nur froh darüber, den restlichen Teil des schon fortgeschrittenen Abends endlich seine Ruhe zu haben, rauschte Professor Snape schnellen Schrittes die Treppen in die Kerker hinab und zu seinem Büro.

Eliza beschloß sich noch zu duschen, bevor sie zu Bett ging. Fröhlich und beschwingt durch diesen schönen Abend stellte sie sich unter das rauschende warme Wasser und ließ sich eine Weile berieseln.

Professor Snape wunderte sich schon von weitem, was das für ein hell schimmerndes Ding war, dass da vor seiner Bürotür lag. Mißtrauisch das kleine Etwas fixierend ging er weiter darauf zu, bis er schließlich erkannte, was es war.

Tief durch die Nase einatmend bückte er sich kurz, um den Gegenstand aufzuheben und ihn noch genauer zu begutachten. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue öffnete der Lehrer schließlich seine Bürotür und ging hinein, während die Tür hinter ihm leise wieder ins Schloß fiel.

Langsam ließ sich Snape hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, den Blick immer noch auf die kleine weiße Schachtel zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger geheftet. Wer hatte ihm dieses Geschenk vor die Tür gelegt? Dumbledore hätte es ihm persönlich gegeben, so viel stand fest. Es war jedenfalls geschmackvoll verpackt. Nicht gerade weihnachtlich, denn es war weiß und das Schleifchen schwarz, aber geschmackvoll. Professor Snape stellte das kleine Päckchen vor sich auf den Schreibtisch und starrte es noch einige Sekunden lang an, als ob er darauf wartete, dass es zu sprechen begann und ihm sein Geheimnis verriet, dann zog er mit seinen dünnen Fingern an den Enden der schwarzen Schleife und machte sich ans Auspacken. Es war bestimmt von einer Frau, dachte er sich, denn welcher Mann würde in das Verpacken eines Geschenkes so viel Arbeit investieren, vor allem, wenn das Geschenk noch an eine Person wie ihn selbst ging.

Langsam hob er den Deckel der weißen Schachtel an und entfernte ihn schließlich ganz. Weißer Samt, was kam wohl als nächstes? So langsam kamen Professor Snape Bedenken, dass das Päckchen gar nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Wieso auch? Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein dummer Schülerstreich gewesen, aber das würde dem Verantwortlichen noch teuer zu stehen kommen! Dennoch, das Päckchen lag vor seiner Tür, nun wollte er auch wissen, was darin enthalten war. Mit den Fingerspitzen schlug er das fein säuberlich zugeschlagene Samttuch wieder zurück, bis etwas zum Vorschein kam, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Das konnte kein Schülerstreich sein...

Wie gebannt starrte Professor Snape einige Sekunden lang auf den Inhalt des kleinen Päckchens, bis er realisierte, dass anbei noch eine kleine Karte war. Wer hatte ihm dieses Geschenk vor die Tür gestellt? Blitzartig griff er nach dem Kärtchen, öffnete es und begann zu lesen. „Bei mir staubt er nur ein und dazu ist er zu schade. Ich denke, sie können ihn besser gebrauchen. Frohe Weihnachten!" Eindeutig eine weibliche Schrift, dachte er sich gleich daraufhin. Groß, geschwungen, filigran... so schrieb kein Mann und auch keine Frau die er kannte. Oder doch? So langsam schlich sich ein schlimmer Verdacht in sein Gehirn, dem nur die Frage nach dem Wieso entgegenstand. Wieso sollte sie ihm so etwas schenken, auch wenn es bei ihr nur verstaubte? Wieso sollte sie ihm überhaupt was schenken, was bezweckte sie damit?

Mit einem Satz war Professor Snape aufgestanden. Das konnte einfach nicht sein, er würde das Geschenk nicht annehmen, dachte er sich, schlug es hastig wieder in seine Samthülle ein und stülpte den Deckel auf die Schachtel. Dann packte er alles, mitsamt der schwarzen Schleife und eilte aus seinem Büro in die oberen Stockwerke.

Eliza hatte gerade einen Fuß aus der Dusche gesetzt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie fragte sich, wer zu so später Stunde noch etwas von ihr wollte und ihr erster Gedanke galt sogleich Professor Snape, der vielleicht wieder Hilfe brauchte. Hastig wickelte sie sich in ihren Bademantel ein und trippelte Richtung Tür, wobei sie in der Eile vergaß, dass sie die Tür ins Wohnzimmer und somit zur Tür an der es klopfte vorhin geschlossen hatte. Ein lauter Rums, gefolgt von einer noch lauteren Schimpf- und Fluchtirade ließ den Klopfenden erahnen, was gerade geschehen war. Sich noch immer abwechselnd Stirn und Fußzehen reibend rief Eliza schließlich „Herein! Ich bin gleich da!" und verschwand noch einmal im Bad, um sich schnell abzutrocknen, sich ein Handtuch um die nassen Haare zu wickeln und um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen.

Innerlich leicht verunsichert trat Professor Snape ein. Sollte er jetzt irgendwas sagen? Fragen, ob etwas geschehen war und ob er helfen könne, weil es gerade so gerumst hatte? Nein, scheinbar war nichts weiter, sonst hätte sie ihn nicht hereingebeten, beantwortete er sich die Fragen sogleich selbst und schaute sich etwas im Raum um, während er auf Eliza wartete.

Diese ahnte noch nicht, wen sie gerade hereingebeten hatte, denn in der ganzen Aufregung wegen der geschlossenen Tür konzentrierte sie sich nicht auf ihren Gast, von dem sie ohnehin vermutete, dass es Dumbledore war. Schon während sie wieder auf dem Weg Richtung Wohnzimmer machte, begann sie in freundlichem Ton zu sprechen: „Tut mir leid, dass ich sie habe warten lassen, aber ich kam gerade aus der Dusche als sie geklopft haben Professor... Snape." Kaum war Eliza durch die Wohnzimmertür, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mit dem Schulleiter sprach und sie blieb erstaunt stehen und blickte direkt in Snapes Richtung. Auch ihrer Stimme war es anzumerken, dass sie jeden anderen außer Professor Snape erwartet hatte. Sie wollte schon mit _Dumbledore _ihren Satz beenden, als ihr eine ganz andere Aura entgegen schlug, die ihre Worte abrupt und für eine Sekunde abbrechen ließ. Sich schnell wieder fassend setzte Eliza _Snape_ nach, wobei man diesem Wort anmerkte, dass es ursprünglich nicht zum vorhergegangenen Satz gehören sollte. Nachdem sie sich kurz geräuspert hatte, um sich wieder völlig zu fassen, lächelte Eliza freundlich und redete weiter, während sie in seine Richtung blickte und ihren Morgenmantel fertig zuschnürte. „Was führt sie zu mir, Professor Snape?"

Mit allem hätte Snape jetzt gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer frisch geduschten Eliza Jones im Morgenmantel. Das vereinfachte sein Anliegen, wegen dem er gekommen war nicht gerade, im Gegenteil. Es verwirrte ihn, mit welcher Leichtigkeit seine Gegenüber mit der Tatsache umging, dass sie gerade nur mit Morgenmantel und Handtuch auf dem Kopf vor ihm stand.

Natürlich ließ er sich diese leichte Verunsicherung nicht anmerken, als er das Wort ergriff, um ihre Frage zu beantworten, dazu war er viel zu sehr Profi. „Miss Jones, verzeihen sie noch diese späte Störung, aber ich vermute, das gehört ihnen." Professor Snape hob das Päckchen in seiner Hand etwas an, zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte und stellte es dann auf den Tisch unweit seines Standpunktes ab. Elizas Augen lösten sich von Snape, blickten kurz zum Tisch, wo er, ihrem Gehör zufolge, eine kleine Schachtel abgestellt hatte und dann wieder den Lehrer an. „Sie irren sich, Professor...", sagte sie freundlich und ruhig, während sie langsam Richtung Tisch ging und mit den Fingerspitzen sachte nach dem Geschenk tastete. „... das Päckchen gehört nicht mir. Ich habe es samt Inhalt heute Abend verschenkt." „Und ich will ihr Geschenk nicht annehmen, Miss Jones.", entgegnete Professor Snape unmissverständlich und kühl, während er sie noch kurz beobachtete, wie sie sich setzte und geschickt die Schleife wieder um das Päckchen schnürte und sich dann auch schon wieder umdrehte und Richtung Tür ging. „Warten sie!", sagte Eliza gleich darauf, als sie merkte, dass er sich zum Gehen wendete. So leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben und ihn gehen lassen, wenn er schon einmal hier war. Sie stand auf, ging ihm nach, das eingeschnürte Geschenk in der Hand und legte ihre Hand als erste auf den Türgriff. „Ich möchte, dass sie es nehmen, Professor Snape.", sagte sie mit ruhiger aber bestimmender Stimme, während sie nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stand und zu ihm aufschaute. „Nehmen sie's, es ist ein Geschenk.", und sie nahm ihre Hand von der Türklinke, griff nach der linken Hand ihres Gegenüber, ohne ihren Blick zu lösen und drückte ihm sanft das Geschenk hinein. „Der Regolith gehört jetzt ihnen und ich erwarte auch keinen Dank dafür.", bei diesen Worten ließ sie Snapes Hand wieder langsam los und öffnete langsam die Tür für ihn, bevor sie ihm leise und freundlich lächelnd eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Professor Snape konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er nicht sofort seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen hatte, als Eliza nach ihr griff. Normalerweise wäre das, gefolgt von einer giftigen, eisigen Schlußbemerkung und dem Abgang, seine normale Reaktion gewesen. Diesmal aber war es anders. Lag es an den braunen Augen, die ihn die ganze Zeit über fixierten und nicht mehr losließen? An der Tatsache, dass er sich doch im tiefsten Inneren über so ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten freute, weil es unerwartet war und etwas wirklich Besonderes? Und wieso erwartete Miss Jones keinen Dank von ihm? War es schon so selbstverständlich, dass man von ihm keinen Dank erwarten konnte? Scheinbar schon...

„Gute Nacht, Miss Jones.", sagte er nur noch in einer, für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich warmen Tonnuance (die von anderen ausgesprochen noch immer kalt klänge) und ging zur Tür hinaus, zurück Richtung Kerker.

Auf halbem Weg nach unten blieb er noch einmal stehen und schaute auf die kleine weiße Schachtel in seinen Händen. Er konnte es nicht tun. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach zurück in sein Büro gehen, ohne sich dafür zu bedanken. Das konnte selbst er nicht machen. Ein zweites Mal zog Snape mit den Fingerspitzen die schwarze Schleife auf, öffnete den Deckel und schlug das Samt zurück. Langsam und fast ehrfürchtig strich er mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Oberfläche der ovalen Glasphiole, die im Samt eingebettet lag, und in der schwach anthrazitfarbener Mondstaub glitzerte. Schließlich drehte er um und ging nach einmal zurück und klopfte an Elizas Tür. Sein Entschluss stand fest, er würde sich bedanken. Nicht nur für das wertvolle Geschenk, sondern auch für die Hilfe von vor knapp drei Wochen. Gerade jetzt würde er es machen, weil es niemand von ihm erwartete und irgendwie auch, weil er das erste Mal seit langem wieder das Gefühl hatte, es jemandem wirklich zu schulden.

Eliza wollte sich gerade kuschelig in ihre Decke einwickeln, als es noch einmal an ihrer Tür klopfte. Gähnend stand sie noch einmal auf und tapste im Nachtkleid, ohne erneuten Zusammenstoß mit der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, Richtung Geräusch und öffnete sogleich, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wer sie diesmal mitten in der Nacht beehren würde. Bevor Eliza die Tür richtig geöffnet hatte, fragte sie schon in müdem, aber dennoch freundlichem Ton, „Was darf es diesmal sein?", bis sie bemerkte, wer vor ihr stand. „Oh…", lächelte sie freundlich und mit einem leichten Erstaunen im Gesicht Snape an. „Haben sie irgendwas vergessen, oder was verschafft mir ein zweites Mal an einem Tag die Ehre eines Besuches?"

Snape räusperte sich leicht, während er ihrer stummen Aufforderung zum Eintreten Folge leistete. „Ich… Nun ja, ich hielt es für angebracht, mich noch für das Geschenk zu bedanken…", begann er und auch wenn Professor Snape es versuchte zu vermeiden, dem geübten Betrachter entging es nicht, dass leichte Unsicherheit in seinem Verhalten und seiner Stimme mitschwang, denn er war Danke sagen einfach nicht mehr gewohnt. „… und für ihre Hilfe vor gut zwei Wochen… Danke.", setzte er schließlich noch hinzu und knetete unbewusst sein Geschenk etwas, welches er noch in der Hand hielt. Als er nicht gleich darauf bei Eliza eine Reaktion bemerkte, redete er weiter und wendete sich schließlich wieder zum Gehen, denn sein Vorhaben war soweit erledigt. „Ja, mehr wollte ich eigentlich auch nicht, Gute Nacht."

Eliza hatte ihren Gegenüber die ganze Zeit über nicht angesehen, als er geredet hatte. Erst als er schloss und schon wieder fast an der Tür war, blickte sie auf, lächelte und entgegnete ihm: „Gern geschehen, Professor Snape. Gute Nacht."

Irgendwie zufrieden ging Snape zurück in seine Räume. Er hatte sich bedankt und im Grunde war es ein gutes Gefühl. Noch eine ganze Weile saß er an diesem Heiligabend in seinem Sessel vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und dachte nach.

Als er schlussendlich zu Bett ging, stand eines für ihn fest. Dieses Jahr war Weihnachten schon heute ein besonderes Fest gewesen.


	9. Abschied

**Kapitel 8**

**~ Abschied ~**

Mittlerweile war es Frühling geworden auf Hogwarts. Der letzte Schnee war weggetaut und hatte den ersten Blumen Platz gemacht.

Eliza saß wieder einmal draußen auf ihrem Platz auf der Mauer, las und genoss die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres. Snape hingegen saß wie immer nachmittags in seinem Büro hinter seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete. Wieder einmal regte er sich über die maßlose Dummheit seiner Schüler auf, als er deren Aufsätze korrigierte. Irgendwann war er schließlich so genervt, dass er seine Arbeit unterbrechen musste. Wann würde dieser Trottel von Davis endlich begreifen, dass man Brechwurz für Auswurf fördernde Tränke benutzte? Das steckte doch quasi schon im Namen! Sichtlich verärgert machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Vielleicht würde ihn ein bisschen frische Luft wieder etwas beruhigen.

Als er durch die große Eingangstür ins Freie trat, musste er erst einmal ein wenig blinzeln, so hell war es im Freien, im Gegensatz zu seinen Kerkerräumen. Aufgrund des schönen Wetters entschloss sich Snape schließlich, eine Runde ums Schloss zu drehen, bevor er wieder an die Arbeit ging.

Als er seine Runde fast vollendet hatte und gerade auf dem Weg von den Gewächshäusern zurück zum Hauptportal der Schule war, sah er Eliza lesend auf der Mauer sitzen. Ein leicht hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte kurz über sein Gesicht, dann näherte er sich langsamen und leisen Schrittes der Lesenden und kam direkt hinter ihr wieder zum Stehen.

„Was zieht denn diesmal ihre Aufmerksamkeit so sehr auf sich, dass sie mich nicht kommen hören, Miss Jones?", begann Snape mit einem süffisanten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Eliza hatte ihn wirklich nicht kommen hören, so vertieft war sie in ihr Buch. Umso mehr schreckte sie auf, als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde.

„Oh mein Gott!", schnaubte sie und fasste sich reflexartig ans Herz, welches raste und pochte wie verrückt. „Erschrecken sie mich doch nicht immer so! Oder wollen sie mich ins Grab bringen?"

Snape grinste. „Was hätte ich denn davon, Miss Jones? Dann könnte ich sie ja nicht mehr erschrecken. Also, beantworten sie jetzt meine Frage, oder nicht?" Eliza rollte etwas mit den Augen, musste dann aber grinsen. „Ich lese gerade ein überaus interessantes und spannendes Buch, beantwortet das ihre Frage hinreichend?" „Hm.", brummelte Snape, was Eliza als _ja_ interpretierte. „Schön! Und was führt sie an diesem schönen Tag ins Freie, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte sie weiter freundlich. „Die maßlose Unfähigkeit meiner Schüler, sich einfachste Sachverhalte zu merken, Miss Jones. Manchmal werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, ich wäre von einem Haufen Narren umgeben, die sich gerade einmal noch merken können, wie sie ihren eigenen Namen schreiben." Eliza musste grinsen.

Seit Weihnachten kam sie immer besser mit Professor Snape aus, was sie sehr freute. Er konnte ein sehr interessanter Gesprächspartner sein, wenn er denn wollte.

„Und was führt sie diesmal zu dieser Annahme, Professor?", hackte sie in nettem Ton nach.

Snape schnaubte leise und kaum hörbar. „Sie wollen also ein Beispiel, ja?", entgegnete er.

„Ja, bitte.", lächelte Eliza und klappte ihr Buch zu. Snape schnaubte noch einmal, hob dann seinen Umhang etwas an und setzte sich neben Eliza auf die Mauer und begann wieder mit ruhiger tiefer Stimme zu sprechen. „Was wissen sie über die Brechwurz, Miss Jones?"

„Die Brechwurz, auch Haselwurz oder Pfefferwurz genannt, lateinisch Asarum europaeum, gehört zu den Osterluzeigewächsen oder auch Aristolochiaceae. Sie ist eine niederwüchsige Pflanze, die leicht von allen anderen Pflanzen des Laubwaldes unterscheidbar ist. Ihre krugförmigen Blüten erscheinen zu Frühjahrsbeginn einzeln und nahe am Boden, versteckt unter den glänzenden, nierenförmigen Blättern. Zerreibt man die Pflanze zwischen den Fingern, strömt sie einen starken, die Nase reizenden, terpentinartigen Geruch aus. Sie ist giftig, verliert aber ihre Wirksamkeit und Giftigkeit teilweise nach der Trocknung. Wirksame Bestandteile sind die Blätter, im Sommer geerntet und der Wurzelstock, den man am besten zwischen Frühling und Herbst ausgräbt. Dieser sollte aber frisch, oder nicht vor mehr als 6 Monaten gesammelt sein. Die Brechwurz wirkt abführend, fördert den Auswurf, erregt Brechreiz und erzeugt Niesreiz. Wollen sie noch mehr hören, Professor Snape?", endete Eliza ihre Ausführungen und lächelte den Tränkelehrer freundlich an.

Snape war gerade mehr als überrascht. Mit so einer detaillierten und fundierten Ausführung hätte er nun nicht gerechnet. Schnell räusperte er sich ein wenig, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Nein, danke. Das reicht, Miss Jones.", entgegnete er mit ruhiger gefasster Stimme, die seine leichte Verwirrtheit nicht verriet. „Sehen sie und genau das ist der Punkt. Ich muss Idioten die Kunst des Tränkebrauens näher bringen, die nicht einmal wissen, dass Brechwurz Brechreiz hervorruft!"

Eliza musste lachen, was Snape sogleich mit einem bösen Blick kommentierte. „Was gibt es da jetzt zu lachen?", fragte er barsch und eisig. „Eigentlich nichts.", grinste Eliza, die den bösen Blick sehr wohl gespürt hatte. „Es ist vielmehr traurig, aber da ich nun mal lieber lache, statt weine…" Sie lächelte ihren Gegenüber an und schaute in die Richtung, in der sie sein Gesicht vermutete.

Snape betrachtete Eliza mit seinen dunklen Augen. Manchmal verstand er diese Frau nicht. Im Grunde verstand er sie fast nie. Sie waren beide so grundverschieden und dennoch ging eine eigenartige Faszination von Eliza aus. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er mittlerweile recht gerne in ihrer Nähe war und sich mit ihr unterhielt. Zu Anfang fand er ihre permanente gute Laune zwar furchtbar und sie machte ihn nur noch unausstehlicher als er sowieso schon war, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich etwas daran gewöhnt und fand es eher faszinierend, wie sie sich ihre Lebensfreude bewahren konnte, nach so vielen Rückschlägen in ihrem noch jungen Leben. Sie war in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich offen zu ihm, was ihn etwas irritierte. Schließlich war er nicht gerade die Person, denen die Menschen ihr Herz ausschütten. Genauso wie es ihn immer wieder irritierte, wenn sie mit verdächtiger Sicherheit seine Augen mit ihren fixierte, so wie sie es in diesem Moment wieder tat.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser wieder ins Schloss. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun.", sagte Snape ruhig, während er seinen Blick von ihrem löste und sich erhob. „Noch einen schönen Nachmittag Miss Jones." Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen drehte er sich auch schon um und ging zügigen Schrittes davon.

„Danke, ihnen auch.", entgegnete Eliza nur noch freundlich, als sie auch schon das Rauschen seines Umhangs vernahm. Nachdem ihr Gesprächspartner verschwunden war, las sie wieder in ihrem Buch weiter.

Es war schon später Abend, als es bei Eliza an der Tür klopfte.

Langsam erhob sie sich von der Couch, um zu öffnen. Es war Professor Dumbledore.

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore…", fragte Eliza freundlich, „… was führt sie so spät hier her?"

Der Schulleiter lächelte freundlich und setze sich auf den Platz, der ihm angeboten wurde. „Danke. Es tut mir leid, sie so spät noch zu stören, Miss Jones, aber ich habe gerade eine Eule von ihrem Vater erhalten." „Von meinem Vater? Es ist doch hoffentlich nichts passiert, oder?", fragte Eliza etwas besorgt. Dumbledore sprach indes freundlich und ruhig weiter. „Nein, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Er schrieb, dass er einen sicheren Ort für ihre Unterbringung gefunden hätte und soweit alles fertig wäre. Ich soll ihnen mitteilen, dass er sie morgen abholen wird."

Eliza verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Schon morgen? Wieso schon so bald? Wieso konnte sie nicht hier bleiben? Doch im nächsten Moment dachte sie wieder daran, dass Hogwarts nur als Übergangslösung gedacht war und nun war es also soweit. Sie musste wieder weg von hier, dem Ort, den sie mittlerweile so lieb gewonnen hatte. Ein leiser Seufzer entrann ihrer Kehle und sie fragte Dumbledore, wann sie morgen abgeholt werden würde.

„Ihr Vater wird nach dem Frühstück hier sein.", antwortete dieser freundlich lächelnd. „Schade, dass sie gehen müssen, sie haben mit ihrem Chor das Schulleben sehr bereichert und mir scheint, auch manchen Schülern hat das Singen sehr gut getan."

„Ja, ich finde es auch sehr schade.", sagte Eliza nur leise. Es fiel ihr schwer, alles aufzugeben. Endlich hatte sie einmal das Gefühl, sich nützlich machen zu können und nicht immer nur Arbeit zu machen. „Dann werde ich wohl noch packen.", sie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ja, und ich werde sie wieder alleine lassen. Wir sehen uns ja morgen früh noch einmal beim Frühstück." Lächelnd erhob sich der Schulleiter wieder aus dem Sessel und ging zur Tür.

„Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht!"

„Danke Professor Dumbledore.", entgegnete Eliza freundlich, aber mit schwerem Herzen.

Als der Direktor gegangen war, fing sie noch an zu packen.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete sie sich von allen Lehrern und Schülern, mit denen sie in den letzten Monaten ihre Zeit verbracht hatte. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, Hogwarts und seine Bewohner wieder zu verlassen. So war es dann auch, als sie und ihr Vater schon reisefertig mit dem Gepäck in der Eingangshalle standen.

Elizas Gedanken kreisten wieder um den Abschied vor gut einer Stunde in der Großen Halle. Sie würde nie vergessen, wie freundlich sie alle aufgenommen hatten. Zumindest fast alle. Professor Snape war zu Beginn ihres Aufenthaltes ja alles andere als das. Dennoch hatte sie ihn zum Ende irgendwie ins Herz geschlossen. Er hatte sie von Anfang an fasziniert und diese seltsame Anziehung wurde auch nicht geschwächt, als sie ihn etwas näher kennen lernen durfte. Kennen lernen… dabei fiel Eliza ein, dass sie noch immer nicht sein Gesicht gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht… es war nun die letzte Gelegenheit zu fragen.

„Dad?! Ich bin gleich wieder da…" Mit diesen Worten eilte sie auch schon Richtung Kerker davon. Sie musste es einfach versuchen. Mehr als _nein_ sagen konnte Professor Snape nicht und Eliza wollte einfach ein Gesicht ihrer Erinnerung an ihn hinzufügen.

Leicht nervös klopfte sie an seiner Bürotür, als auch schon ein unfreundliches und schnarrendes _Herein_ hinter der Tür erklang. Etwas zögerlich öffnete Eliza die Tür und trat ein. „Tut mir leid, dass ich sie störe, Professor Snape. Aber… ich wollte sie noch etwas fragen, bevor ich gehe.", begann sie leiser als sonst.

Snape schaute auf. Er war etwas überrascht, hatte er doch irgendeinen seiner nervigen Schüler erwartet. Es entging ihm nicht, dass Eliza anders war als sonst. Was wollte sie von ihm? Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch und ging um ihn herum, ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden. „Und _was_ wollen sie mich fragen?", entgegnete er kühl, aber schon bedeutend freundlicher als noch eine Minute vorher.

Zögerlich und leise begann Eliza weiter zu sprechen, während sie sich langsam seinem Schreibtisch näherte. „Ich… ich würde gerne noch ihr Gesicht sehen, bevor ich gehe." Sie schaute mit ihren schönen braunen Augen in seine Richtung.

Snape verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er starrte sie an und wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte und diese Tatsache kam bei ihm äußerst selten vor, um nicht zu sagen nie. Schon allein der Gedanke, dass sie ihn berührte, war ihm irgendwie unangenehm. Andererseits… was war dabei? Es wäre einmal und nie wieder. Schließlich wollte sie nur wissen, wie sein Gesicht aussah und nichts weiter.

Er zögerte und war unsicher, was für Eliza deutlich zu spüren war.

„Wenn sie nicht wollen, dann akzeptiere ich das.", sagte sie freundlich und leise, wobei sie es im tiefen Inneren schon sehr bedauerte. Langsam wendete sie sich wieder der Tür zu und wollte gehen, als Snape doch noch das Wort ergriff.

„Nein, warten sie, Miss Jones. Sie können… also sie können sich meinetwegen mein Gesicht anschauen." So ganz überzeugt war Snape noch nicht von seinem Entschluss, was man auch seiner Stimme entnehmen konnte, aber er hatte sich dazu entschlossen. Warum, wusste er selber nicht genau, musste er feststellen. Er hatte es einfach plötzlich gesagt, als er sah, dass Eliza schon wieder gehen wollte.

Diese lächelte etwas und blieb stehen. Warum sie sich über diese Worte so freute, wusste sie nicht genau. Langsam ging sie in die Richtung aus der seine Stimme kam und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte Eliza, würde es das letzte Mal sein, dass sie seine Gegenwart spüren durfte. Diese überlegene und starke Aura, kühl, distanziert und doch irgendwie verletzlich. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus, dann blickte sie zu ihm auf in sein Gesicht.

Snape beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen genau. Noch immer wusste er nicht genau, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Vor allem, als sie so direkt vor ihm stand, ihm so nahe war, verspürte er ein komisches Gefühl. Es war eine Mischung aus Anspannung, Nervosität und dem Drang kühl und distanziert wie immer zu wirken. Als Eliza ihm schließlich wieder mit ihren brauen Augen direkt in seine sah, verstärkte sich das Gefühl noch. Schließlich musste er die Augen schließen, um sich konzentrieren zu können. Diese Gefühle waren absurd. Wieso ließ er sich von dieser Frau so verwirren? Snape atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er wieder seine Augen öffnete. So langsam spürte er wieder, wie er sich beruhigte.

Eliza spürte, dass er nervös und angespannt war, ähnlich wie sie. Das machte die Sache für sie nicht gerade leichter, schließlich wollte sie nichts tun, was er nicht auch wollte.

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, um sein Gesicht zu berühren, ohne auch nur einmal ihren Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie ihn endlich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen berührte und die ganze Nervosität langsam von ihr abfiel. Sie schloss die Augen, und konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf, was ihre zehn Finger, die nun alle Snapes Wangen berührten, erspürten. Langsam fuhr ihm Eliza über die Stirn und weiter über die Schläfen. Dort hielt sie kurz inne, um mit den Fingerspitzen sanft den Bogen seiner Augenbrauen nach zu fahren. Dann wanderten ihre Finger weiter zu seinen Augen, fuhren die Kontur seiner Nase nach und strichen schon fast zärtlich über seine Wangen, hinunter zu seinem Mund. Je weiter Eliza kam, umso mehr bekam sie eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl dieses Gesicht zu berühren und zu entdecken. Diese Augen und erst dieser Mund. Sanft ließ sie ihre Finger über Snapes Lippen gleiten, um auch jedes kleinste Detail zu erfassen. Leise seufzend öffnete sie nach einer Weile wieder die Augen und ließ ihre Hände wieder sinken. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn noch länger berührt, aber sie kannte nun sein Gesicht und dafür war sie gekommen. Lächelnd sah sie noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm auf, bevor sie gehen musste.

Elizas erste Berührung durchzuckte Snape wie ein kleiner Blitz und hinterließ ein wohliges Kribbeln in seinem Körper. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so berührt worden war. Langsam spürte er, wie ihre Finger über seine Haut wanderten. Zuerst versuchte er noch gegen dieses angenehme Gefühl anzukämpfen, welches ihre sanften Berührungen auf seiner Haut hinterließ, doch irgendwann schloss auch er die Augen und ließ es sein.

Als er schließlich ihre weichen Fingerspitzen auf seinen Lippen spürte, öffnete er wieder die Augen und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus, mit ihren rotbraunen Haaren, die sanft ihr Gesicht umspielten.

Er spürte, wie sie ihre Finger von seinen Lippen lösten und sah, wie sie langsam wieder die Augen öffnete und ihn anblickte. Irgendwie empfand er Bedauern, dass es offensichtlich schon vorbei war und sie nun sein Gesicht kannte.

Eliza wusste nicht warum, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht von ihm lösen. Noch immer stand sie vor ihm, lächelte und blickte ihn an. Schließlich versuchte sie sich zusammen zu reißen, denn ihr Vater wartete sicher schon ungeduldig. Sie atmete tief durch und ergriff das Wort, doch mehr als ein sehr freundliches _Danke_ brachte sie sie nicht über die Lippen.

Sie empfand gerade den starken Drang, ihrem Dank noch einen Kuss folgen zu lassen, entschloss sich dann aber doch dagegen, da sie schon mehr als froh sein konnte, überhaupt Snapes Gesicht berührt haben zu dürfen. Schließlich wendete sie sich zum Gehen, aber nicht ohne dem Tränkemeister vorher noch _Auf Wiedersehen_ gewünscht zu haben.

Professor Snape stand noch eine Weile da und schaute gedankenverloren zur Tür, durch die Eliza vor kurzem verschwunden war.

Irgendwann schüttelte er etwas den Kopf, wie wenn er sich so von seinen Gedanken befreien konnte und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Was hatte diese Frau mit ihm gemacht? _Du wirst sie nie wieder sehen, Severus. Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf. Sie wollte dein Gesicht sehen, nichts weiter. Außerdem – was willst du mit einer Frau? Reiß dich zusammen!_

Er mahnte sich schließlich zur Disziplin und setzte seine Arbeit fort.


	10. Sehnsucht und Begehren

**Kapitel 9**

**~ Sehnsucht und Begehren ~**

Wie so oft saß Eliza an ihrem Flügel, spielte und musste dabei an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts zurückdenken. Gut sechs Wochen waren seit ihrem Abschied schon wieder vergangen.

Jetzt saß sie hier und fühlte sich eingesperrt – eingesperrt in einen goldenen Käfig, den sie ohne Begleitung nicht verlassen konnte.

Leise seufzend erhob sie sich schließlich vom Klavierstuhl und ging zu ihrem Sekretär.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte sie damit, einen Brief zu schreiben und ihn schließlich abzuschicken.

Für Severus Snape hatte sich seither nicht viel verändert. Noch immer ärgerte er sich mit unfähigen Schülern herum, ging seinen Verpflichtungen als Hauslehrer nach und spionierte für den Orden den Dunklen Lord aus. Letzteres erwies sich aber in letzter Zeit als immer gefährlicher, denn Voldemorts Einfluss und Macht wuchs von Tag zu Tag mehr und so auch seine Angst vor Verrätern in den eigenen Reihen.

Müde und genervt saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und rieb seinen linken Unterarm etwas, als ein Hauself sich ankündigte und ihm einen Brief überbrachte.

Snape betrachtete den Umschlag. Er kannte die Handschrift nicht und fragte sich zudem, wer ihm überhaupt schreiben sollte. Alle, mit denen er Kontakt pflegte, und das waren nicht viele Personen, befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier im Schloss. Er griff nach dem Brieföffner, schlitze mit einer kurzen geschickten Bewegung den Umschlag auf und entnahm den Briefbogen, um ihn zu lesen.

Schon nach den ersten Zeilen machte sich Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht breit und er warf einen Blick auf den Unterzeichner, oder vielmehr die Unterzeichnerin. Verwundert, warum Eliza gerade ihm schrieb, las er den Brief weiter. Er hatte sie schon fast wieder vergessen, oder zumindest redete er sich diesen Umstand ein, denn im Grunde fehlte ihm etwas, seit sie weg war. Er hatte ihr gerne heimlich beim Klavierspielen zugehört und ab und an mit ihr geredet. Irgendwie vermittelte sie ihm das Gefühl, so gemocht zu werden, wie er war. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen und trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb begegnete sie ihm vorurteilsfrei und ohne Vorbehalte.

Wie er aus ihrem Brief entnahm, ging es ihr ähnlich. Sie schien Hogwarts sehr zu vermissen, und fühlte sich eingesperrt. Snape konnte sich denken, dass ihr letztes gar nicht gefiel, denn wie oft saß sie draußen vor dem Schloss oder am See. Leise seufzend legte er den Brief zur Seite. Sie erwartete sicher von ihm, dass er antwortete, aber was sollte er ihr bloß schreiben?

Erst spät am Abend, ergriff er schließlich die Feder und fing an, eine Antwort zu verfassen. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn ein ziehender Schmerz im Unterarm unterbrach ihn bei seinem Vorhaben.

Eliza war schon seit einer Weile im Bett und schlief. So merkte sie nicht, wie urplötzlich rund um das Haus dunkle Gestalten aus dem Nichts erschienen.

Langsam bewegten sie sich auf das Anwesen zu und wurden eingelassen. Endlich hatten sie gefunden, was der Lord schon so lange begehrte und suchte. Den Schlüssel zur endgültigen Macht. Er lag in greifbarer Nähe nur einen Stock höher im Bett und schlief.

Ohne Umschweife machten sich zwei der Todesser auf den Weg in Elizas Zimmer und setzen sie außer Gefecht, bevor sie im Halbschlaf überhaupt richtig realisieren konnte, was passiert war.

Snape eilte unterdessen an die Grenzen Hogwarts, zog sich seine Todessermaske über und apparierte schließlich weg. Er fragte sich, was Voldemort nun schon wieder von ihm wollte.

Als er am Treffpunkt ankam, waren schon wieder fast alle gerufenen versammelt und er stellte sich schleunigst an seinen Platz im Kreis, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Person zu ziehen.

Voldemort schien heute guter Laune zu sein, wenn man bei ihm überhaupt von gut sprechen konnte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, wie Snape schon aus Erfahrung wusste. Schließlich apparierte gleichzeitig eine ganze Gruppe Todesser in ihre Mitte. Sie verbeugten sich alle demütig vor ihrem Gebieter und stellten sich an ihren Platz. Nur einer von ihnen blieb stehen und wartete. Voldemort fixierte ihn mit seinen roten Augen. „Habt Ihr endlich gefunden, wonach ich suchte?", zischte er leise und gefährlich. Der Todesser antwortete mit demütig gesenktem Haupt: „Ja, Mylord. Die Frau ist gefunden und an den Ort gebracht worden, den

Ihr gewünscht habt." Voldemort verzog sein Gesicht zu einem befriedigten und triumphierenden Grinsen, welches Snape mehr als beunruhigend fand. „Sehr gut, Crowe…", zischelte er zufrieden und der angesprochene Todesser verbeugte sich nochmals tief und stellte sich an seinen Platz.

Nach einer kurzen Weile, in der er seine Todesser der Reihe nach musterte, erhob sich der Dunkle Lord und begann zu sprechen. „Endlich ist es soweit. Mein Triumph über alle steht kurz bevor und selbst dieser Narr Dumbledore wird es nicht mehr verhindern können. Der Schlüssel zur endgültigen Macht liegt nun in meiner Hand…"

Snape rannte fast zum Schloss zurück, als Voldemort sie endlich entlassen hatte. Dumbledore musste umgehend über diese Wendung im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite informiert werden.

Außer Atem klopfte er an des Schulleiters Bürotür, die Sekunden später aufschwang und ihn einließ. Als der Tränkemeister eintrat, merkte er sofort, dass schon eine andere Person beim Direktor war, ein älterer Mann, den er nicht kannte.

Dumbledore sah ungewöhnlich ernst aus und bat den Lehrer, sich zu setzen. Er stellte seinen zweiten Gast als Frederic Jones vor, bevor er gleich wieder zum eigentlichen Thema kam.

„Severus, Frederic kam vor einigen Minuten zu mir… Seine Tochter, Eliza, Du erinnerst Dich sicher, sie ist verschwunden." „Verschwunden, Albus?! Ich sage Dir, sie wurde gekidnappt und mein eigener jahrelanger Angestellter und Vertrauter ist darin involviert! Wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme, dann…", unterbrach Elizas Vater und die Wut und Sorge, die er empfand, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ich weiß, Frederic und ich denke, Professor Snape hier, wird uns vielleicht weiterhelfen können. Deshalb bist Du doch hier, Severus?" Der Schulleiter sah ihn fragend und forschend mit seinen eisblauen Augen an. Snape hasste es, so von ihm angesehen zu werden, dennoch nickte er und begann zu berichten. „Der Dunkle Lord rief heute den engsten Kreis zusammen. Als alle versammelt waren, berichtete einer der Todesser das Gelingen einer wichtigen Mission. Er sprach von einer Frau, die er an einen bestimmungsgemäßen Ort gebracht hätte. Daraufhin sprach der Lord vom bevorstehenden Triumph über alle, denn der Schlüssel zur Macht sei gefunden und nun in seiner Hand. Er war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher…"

Dumbledore hörte mit ernstem und nachdenklichem Gesicht zu und ergriff sogleich das Wort, als Snape endete. „Was ist das für ein Ort, Severus?", hackte er nach, während Frederic Jones unruhig und besorgt auf seinem Platz herumrutschte.

Eliza wusste nicht wo sie war. Nervös und ängstlich tastete sie sich an der kalten steinernen Wand entlang. Es war kein Geräusch zu hören und es roch nach altem staubigem Holz und Moder. Sie wollte hier weg, raus… Wo hatte man sie hingebracht? Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, waren fremde Leute in ihrem Zimmer… Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, sie war hilflos und der Gedanke, dass niemand wusste, wo sie war, machte ihr nur noch mehr Angst. Sie wollte um Hilfe schreien, aber die Furcht hielt sie zurück. So hoffte sie, ohne Hilfe irgendeinen Ausgang zu finden, doch es war keiner da. Die einzige Tür, die aus dem Raum führte, war verschlossen und ihr Zauberstab war verschwunden.

Hilflos und vor Angst zitternd ließ sie sich schließlich an der Wand neben der Tür zu Boden gleiten. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten – warten auf das Ungewisse.

Es kam Eliza wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie schon in diesem unbekannten Raum gesessen hatte und sie fröstelte mittlerweile, als sie plötzlich ferne Schritte hörte, die immer näher kamen. Sogleich stieg ihre Furcht noch an, sie fühlte sich hilf- und schutzlos, ohne Zauberstab in einer, ihr völlig unbekannten Umgebung. Langsam und schon etwas klamm richtete sie sich auf, denn obwohl ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug, wollte sie möglichst keine Schwäche zeigen. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, bis sie schließlich vor der Tür inne hielten und man leises Gemurmel hörte.

Eliza tastete sich etwas weiter von der Tür weg, um zu vermeiden, dass ihr Besucher gleich direkt bei ihr war, wenn er hereinkam und drehte sich dann wieder in Richtung des Eingangs, nicht wissend, wer gleich hereinkommen würde. Sie hörte nur, wie es leise klickte und ein Knarren das Öffnen der Tür andeutete. Schritte folgten und die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss.

Eliza starrte in die Richtung der Geräusche, auch wenn sie nichts sehen konnte. Sie spürte sofort, dass sie von diesem Menschen, der nun direkt auf sie zusteuerte, keine Hilfe erwarten konnte. „Was wollen Sie von mir? Wo bin ich und wer sind Sie?", begann sie leicht zitternd zu sprechen. „Ich will Antworten, Miss Jones.", entgegnete ihr eine tiefe, kalte Männerstimme und packte sie unsanft am Arm. Eliza lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie spürte, dieser Mann war grausam, noch bevor er sie schmerzhaft anfasste. Eine furchtbare Angst kam in ihr hoch und ließ sie nicht wieder los. „Lassen Sie mich los, Sie tun mir weh!", wehrte sie sich. „Sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen will und ich komme Ihrem Wunsch vielleicht nach.", zischte die Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr und in Eliza kroch langsam Panik hoch.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen…" „Ich will den Schlüssel zur Macht. Der Dunkle Lord verlangt nach ihm." In Elizas Kopf schwirrte es und ihr wurde schlecht. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, wo sie war. Gefangen von Todessern… das was ihr Vater immer verhindern wollte und vor dem sie sich am meisten fürchtete, war eingetreten. „Ich… habe ihn nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden.", antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme und sie spürte, wie der Griff um ihren Oberarm immer kräftiger wurde, sodass sie Mühe hatte, einen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken. Eliza schloss die Augen, damit man ihr nicht sofort ansah, wie viel Angst sie hatte. „Ich habe die Erlaubnis, mit Ihnen zu tun was ich will, wenn Sie nicht antworten.", flüsterte die eisige Stimme in ihr Ohr. „Oder…", und ein breites, böses Grinsen machte sich im Gesicht des Unbekannten breit, „…oder ich bringe Sie zum Lord persönlich und er wird Ihnen Ihr zartes Geheimnis schon entlocken."

Eliza spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, sie wusste nicht, wovon dieser Mann sprach. Sie wusste zwar, dass es hieß, sie wäre der Schlüssel zur endgültigen Macht, aber das war auch schon alles. Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte, denn sie kannte die Antwort nicht. Zitternd vor Angst stammelte sie: „Ich weiß nicht… wovon Sie reden… und… Sie tun mir weh!" Der Todesser ließ sie los und stieß sie dabei unsanft zu Boden. „Ich werde Ihnen noch vielmehr wehtun, Miss Jones, wenn Sie mir nicht bald die Antwort auf meine Frage geben. Wie erlangt man die endgültige Macht? Ich weiß, dass nur Sie das Geheimnis kennen!", zischte er bösartig und drohend. „Wenn Ihnen ihr Leben also lieb ist, dann beantworten Sie meine Frage, wenn ich wiederkomme." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Maskierte den Raum und verriegelte die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Eliza lag noch Minuten später zitternd auf dem Boden und stille Tränen suchten ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. Sie war verloren, sie kannte die Antwort nicht und niemand wusste, wo sie war. Noch nie in ihrem Leben verspürte sie so viel Angst, Panik und Verzweiflung wie in diesen ewig dauernden Minuten.


	11. Hoffen und Bangen

**Kapitel 10**

**~ Hoffen und Bangen ~**

In Hogwarts setzte, trotz der späten Stunde, eine rege Betriebsamkeit unter einigen der Lehrer ein. Dumbledore, der immer noch im Nachtgewand war, empfing nacheinander einige Leute vom Orden, um die Situation zu erklären und weitere Schritte zu planen.

Minerva McGonagall wohnte den Unterhaltungen bei und sorgte nebenher dafür, dass die Hauselfen einen nächtlichen Imbiss herbeischafften. Severus Snape indessen hatte sich nach seiner Unterredung mit Dumbledore noch einmal auf den Weg gemacht, um weitere Informationen über die aktuelle Lage aufzutreiben. Er wusste, wollten sie Eliza noch lebend finden, dann war keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie würden sie entweder zu Tode foltern, beim Versuch, ihr das Geheimnis zu entlocken, oder sie am Ende töten, wenn sie es preisgegeben hatte. Snape verdrängte diese Gedanken schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf. Er mochte das flaue Gefühl, dass sie in seiner Magengegend verursachten, überhaupt nicht.

Eine Stunde später stand ein Plan zur Befreiung Elizas zwar noch auf wackeligen Füßen, aber er stand. Dumbledore nahm sich nun einmal die Zeit, sich umzuziehen, denn wie alle anderen musste auch er jetzt auf die Rückkehr seines Tränkemeisters warten, der, so hofften sie alle, wichtige Informationen zum Aufenthaltsort Elizas zu berichten hatte.

Snape hatte Glück. Der bevorstehende Triumph Voldemorts war in Todesserkreisen schon in aller Munde und so kursierten auch mehr als genug Informationen und Gerüchte, um den Aufenthaltsort von Eliza. Aus Erfahrung wusste Snape schon, welchen Eindrücken er seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken musste und welche nur bloße Vermutungen waren. Nach knapp zwei Stunden wusste er endlich, was er wissen wollte und machte sich schleunigst wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Schule um zu berichten.

Eine knappe Stunde später, die Eliza wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, näherten sich wieder Schritte. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, denn die Kälte und Angst hatte sich mittlerweile tief in ihren Körper gefressen. Sie ahnte was jetzt kam und der Gedanke, sich gar nicht helfen zu können und dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken, trieb ihr wieder Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Die Schritte hielten inne und wieder war Gemurmel zu hören. Eliza schloss die Augen und zitterte. Wenn sie doch wenigstens sehen könnte, dachte sie. Das Klicken des Türschlosses war zu vernehmen, bevor die Tür knarrend aufschwang.

Befriedigt grinsend über Elizas Anblick, trat der Todesser in ihr Gefängnis. „Nun, Miss Jones…", fing er an zu sprechen und die Befriedigung über die Wirkung seines Auftretens schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Eliza machte das nur mehr Angst, aber gleichzeitig machte es sie auch wütend. Sie spürte, dass dieser Mensch Spaß an Grausamkeit und Folter hatte, was Panik und Kämpfergeist beiderseits in ihr weckte. Sie würde nicht so schnell aufgeben…

„Ist es Ihnen jetzt eingefallen, was das Geheimnis ist, oder muss ich etwas nachhelfen?", flüsterte es wieder gefährlich an Elizas Ohr und ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich habe schon vorhin gesagt, ich weiß es nicht.", entgegnete sie und versuchte dabei möglichst ruhig zu wirken.

„Das ist aber sehr bedauerlich…", raunte es weiter an ihrem Ohr und der Unbekannte zückte, während er sprach, seinen Zauberstab. „Sie müssen wissen, Miss Jones…", und er fuhr mit der hölzernen Spitze ihre Wange entlang, bis hinunter zu ihrer, sich schnell hebenden und senkenden Brust, „…dass ich sehr viel Spaß an meiner Arbeit habe. Nur ich befürchte, dass _sie_ dabei keinen haben werden." Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen unter seiner Maske trat er einen Schritt zurück, den Zauberstab noch immer an Ihrem Dekollete und murmelte _Crutio_.

Eliza bebte, es wurde ihr schlecht, als sie den Zauberstab auf ihrer Haut fühlte, denn sie wusste nicht, was ihr nun bevor stand, bis sich schließlich ein furchtbarer Schmerz über ihre Brust in ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete und sie aufschreien ließ.

Der Schmerz raubte ihr fast den Verstand und ließ ihre Knie nachgeben. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schmerzte und sie krümmte sich schreiend auf dem Boden. Endlich, nach unsäglich langen Sekunden wurde der Fluch von ihr genommen, doch der Schmerz blieb. Stöhnend und zitternd lag sie vor den Füßen des Todessers, der für alles nur ein zufriedenes Grinsen übrig hatte. Unsanft packte er sie an ihren langen rotbraunen Haaren, die ihr nun zerzaust und strähnig ins Gesicht hingen und riss sie hoch.

Taumelnd und zitternd versuchte sich Eliza auf den Beinen zu halten, was sich als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte, denn ihre Knie wollten ihr Gewicht nicht mehr tragen.

„Hat das Ihrem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge geholfen, oder soll ich weitermachen?", hörte sie eine kalte Stimme in ihrem Kopf, aber sie konnte nicht mehr genau orten, woher sie kam. Es kam ihr vor, wie wenn ihr Gehirn nur noch aus einer breiigen Masse bestand, die vor Schmerz pochte, nicht einen klaren Gedanken war sie zu fassen mehr im Stande.

Nun, nachdem sie wussten, wo der Dunkle Lord Eliza gefangen hielt, war keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Dumbledore machte sich, mit noch ein paar anderen Ordensmitgliedern, darunter auch Remus Lupin auf den Weg, sie zu befreien. Snape blieb mit seiner Kollegin McGonagall und Elizas Vater in Hogwarts zurück. Das Risiko, seine Tarnung zu verlieren, wenn er sie begleiten würde, war zu groß.

Der Schulleiter und die anderen desapparierten an Hogwarts Grenzen und erschienen fast zeitgleich an einem anderen Ort wieder. Nach einer kurzen Erkundung der Gegend fanden sie alles so vor, wie ihnen Snape gesagt hatte. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch hoffen, dass Eliza noch hier und am Leben war. Getarnt und langsam näherten sie sich der alten Ruine, überwanden die wenigen Sicherheitsbarrieren und betraten das Gebäude.

Eliza war unterdessen wieder alleine. Der Todesser ließ nach einem weiteren quälenden Crutio von ihr ab. Anscheinend wollte er sie langsam zu Grunde richten und hatte keine Eile.

Blutverkurstet und zitternd lag sie auf dem Boden und versuchte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit zu kämpfen. Alles schmerzte und das Bild der Umgebung, welches sie sich in ihrem Kopf schon gebildet hatte, verschwamm immer mehr zu grauschwarzen Schleiern.

Sie hoffte schon nicht mehr auf Rettung, als erneut das Geräusch von Schritten in ihr umwölktes Gedächtnis drang. Ein weiteres Mal diese quälende Folter würde sie nicht mehr aushalten.

Anscheinend war sich Voldemort seiner Sache schon sehr sicher, denn er wurde leichtsinnig. Die Ordensmitglieder um Dumbledore stießen auf wenig Widerstand, als sie das verfallene Gebäude stürmten. Bei einem Todesser, der Remus Lupin schon im Visier für den unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche hatte, fackelte Kingsley Shaklebolt nicht lange und kam ihm zuvor, um seinen Kollegen zu retten. Lupin setzte wenig später einen zweiten mit einem einfachen Stupor und Fesseln außer Gefecht, wohingegen Dumbledore sich Elizas Folterknecht vorknöpfte, der sich gegen seinen mächtigen Gegner ziemlich wacker schlug, aber am Ende doch den Kürzeren zog.

Gemeinsam mit Lupin machte sich der Schulleiter nach diesem ersten Erfolg auf den Weg in den Keller des Gebäudes, während die anderen zurückblieben, um das Gebäude weiter zu sichern. Die wenigen Sicherheitszauber, die ihnen noch den Weg versperrten, waren kein wirkliches Problem für den erfahrenen Zauberer und seinen Begleiter.

Eliza versuchte ein letztes Mal, ihre Gliedmaßen zu kontrollieren und sich aufzurichten, als sie die Schritte immer näher kommen hörte, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Stöhnend gab sie den Versuch auf und blieb auf dem kalten Boden liegen. Sie spürte, wie sich alles um sie herum zu drehen begann, diese letzte Anstrengung war zu viel und ihre Geiselnehmer würden ihr jetzt den Rest geben. Ein letztes Mal schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Vater und nach Hogwarts, wo sie die letzen schönen Monate ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Nacheinander tauchten noch einmal die Gesichter der Lehrer und Schüler vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und verschwanden wieder im Nebel. Ein letztes Mal hörte sie Dumbledores ruhige Stimme, bevor sie endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Miss Jones…" Besorgt kniete der alte Schulleiter und sein Ordenskollege neben dem regungslosen Körper Elizas. Es war also wirklich höchste Zeit gewesen, dass sie kamen, vielleicht sogar zu spät. Langsam erhob sich Dumbledore wieder und blickte Lupin nur kurz schweigend an. Dieser nickte und stand ebenfalls auf, aber nicht ohne Eliza vorher aufgehoben zu haben. Zügigen Schrittes folgte er seinem Mentor, den regungslosen Körper auf den Armen, bis sie wieder zu den anderen ihrer Gruppe stießen und gemeinsam den Rückweg nach Hogwarts antraten. Der alte Professor wollte dabei keine Zeit verlieren und funktionierte zu diesem Zweck seinen Spitzhut zum Portschlüssel um, der sie direkt in den Krankenflügel bringen sollte.

Severus Snape wanderte indessen ruhelos in seinem Büro hin und her. Er hatte versucht etwas zu arbeiten, doch dann stach ihm wieder Elizas Brief in die Augen, den er heute Mittag von ihr erhalten hatte. Was in ein paar Stunden doch alles passieren konnte, dachte er bei sich, als er ihn noch einmal durchlas. Es wäre besser gewesen, sie wäre in Hogwarts geblieben, jetzt konnten sie alle nur noch hoffen, dass Dumbledore und die anderen nicht zu spät kamen.

Schnaubend blieb Snape stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um. Wieso beschäftigte ihn das so, dass er nicht mehr arbeiten konnte? Er hatte getan, was er konnte und jetzt war es an den anderen ihren Teil zu tun. Zudem, wer war Eliza überhaupt? Eine Person, die sein Leben gekreuzt hatte und es irgendwann auch wieder verlassen würde. Nichts auf Dauer, nichts von Bedeutung. Er konnte also genauso gut wieder an seinen Schreibtisch sitzen und weiterarbeiten. Entschlossenen Schrittes ging der Tränkemeister zurück an seinen Platz, um zu arbeiten. Doch erneut kam er nicht weit, denn immer wieder schlich sich Eliza in seine Gedanken, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Er wollte sich einfach nicht eingestehen, dass er dabei war, sich um jemanden Sorgen zu machen.

Kaum waren Dumbledore und die anderen im Krankenflügel des Schlosses aufgetaucht, kam auch schon Madam Pomfrey angewuselt, um sich um die regungslose Eliza zu kümmern.

Die Ordensmitglieder verließen die Krankenstation und der Schulleiter führte als erstes ein langes Gespräch mit seinem alten Bekannten Frederic. Sie einigten sich recht schnell darauf, dass Eliza besser in Hogwarts bleiben sollte, solange Voldemort nicht besiegt war.


	12. Wieder in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 11**

**~ Wieder in Hogwarts ~**

Zwei Wochen waren mittlerweile schon wieder vergangen, seit ihrer Rettung aus Voldemorts Klauen. Noch immer lang Eliza im Krankenflügel, doch heute durfte sie endlich das erste Mal für ein paar Stunden an die frische Luft.

Der Umstand, dass es dem Orden gelungen war, sie zu befreien, erschütterte die Reihen um Voldemort beträchtlich. Der Dunkle Lord witterte jetzt überall Maulwürfe und wollte nun um jeden Preis seine Geisel zurück. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann er Hogwarts angreifen würde, um sich gleichzeitig Eliza und Harry Potter zu holen.

Langsam ging sie den Weg vom Krankenflügel nach unten. Sie war froh, auch nach ihrer Genesung hier bleiben zu dürfen. Hier hatte sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit, raus zu gehen und hatte, wenn sie es wünschte, immer viele Menschen um sich.

Es war ein schöner sonniger Frühsommertag und Eliza musste einen Moment inne halten, als sie ins Freie trat, um die wärmenden Strahlen so richtig zu genießen. Nach einer kleinen Weile setzte sie aber ihren Weg fort, bis zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf der Mauer, wo sie sich schließlich niederließ und die frische Luft genoss.

Leise seufzend ließ sie ihre Gedanken schweifen und blieb nach einer Weile, wie schon so oft in den letzten zwei Wochen, bei den Stunden ihrer Entführung hängen. Noch immer lief ihr ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter, dachte sie an ihren Peiniger. Sie wusste, wären Dumbledore und die anderen nicht im letzten Moment gekommen, wäre sie heute nicht mehr hier. Im Nachhinein war es ein komisches Gefühl, zu wissen, dass man mit dem Leben schon einmal fast abgeschlossen hatte und schon die letzten Stationen vor dem inneren Auge vorüberziehen sah. Eliza musste schlucken. Wie jedes Mal bei diesen Gedanken fragte sie sich auch diesmal, nach dem Warum. Keiner konnte ihr diese Frage beantworten. Auch sie selbst nicht. Was hatte es mit dem Schlüssel zur Macht auf sich? Was war an ihr so besonders, dass sie für die dunkle Seite solch eine große Bedeutung hatte – eine Bedeutung, die eigentlich nur noch durch den Jungen, der lebte, getoppt wurde?

Mit äußerst schlechter Laune rauschte Professor Snape die Kerkergänge entlang, in Richtung seines Büros. Sobald er alleine war, rieb er sich seinen linken Unterarm, der ihn so langsam fast verrückt machte. Ständig dieses unangenehme Ziehen, ständig war ihm die Macht Voldemorts präsent. Genervt ließ er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, um zu arbeiten. Aber er war gerade so mies gelaunt, dass es ihm nicht einmal Freude bereitete, den Gryffindors schlechte Noten für ihre Aufsätze zu geben.

Leise schnaubend lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und rieb sich mit zwei Fingern die Nasenwurzel. Dann stand er schließlich auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Vielleicht würde ein kurzer Spaziergang etwas Abhilfe schaffen. Zudem musste er ohnehin noch zu den Gewächshäusern, ein paar Kräuter besorgen. Auf dem letzten Stück Weg zu besagten Gebäuden verlangsamte Severus Snape seine eiligen Schritte etwas, bis er schließlich ganz zum Stehen kam. Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum er, oder besser seine Füße das taten. Das Einzige, was er schlussendlich realisierte, war, dass er sich dabei ertappte, wie seine Augen Eliza anstarrten. Etwas irritiert und auch verärgert über seine eigene Unkontrolliertheit zwang er sich wieder, das zu tun, was sein Verstand ihm eingab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Dennoch musste er immer wieder ihr zartes, aber momentan noch etwas gezeichnetes Gesicht anschauen, das von ihren braunroten Haaren umspielt wurde. Es machte ihn wütend, dachte er daran, was ihr angetan wurde.

Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, er hatte sich ein wenig Sorgen gemacht, als er erfuhr, dass der Orden fast zu spät kam, um sie zu retten.

Fast hatte er sie erreicht, als sie sich auch schon regte und ihn ansprach.

„Hallo, Professor Snape." Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Eliza dem Tränkemeister zu.

Seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, hatte sie Snape noch kein einziges Mal gesehen, denn er besuchte sie natürlich nicht im Krankenflügel.

„Miss Jones…", entgegnete dieser höflich und kühl, aber nicht unfreundlich und blieb einen Meter vor ihr stehen. „Kommen Sie… setzen Sie sich zu mir…", sie deutete neben sich auf die Mauer, „…oder haben Sie keine Zeit?" Snape wollte schon mit einem _Ja_ antworten, denn er hatte noch zu tun, doch das fragende Gesicht Elizas und etwas in seinem Inneren hielten ihn zurück. Noch etwas mit sich selbst ringend, setzte er sich schließlich neben sie, aber auf einen gewissen Abstand bedacht. Er wollte ihr trotz allem nicht zu nahe sein.

Eliza hörte, wie er sich neben ihr niederließ und freute sich darüber, was man ihr auch in gewisser Weise ansah. Seine Gesellschaft war ihr angenehm, denn er gab ihr nicht das Gefühl, wegen ihrer Blindheit bemitleidet zu werden. Er schien zwar allgemein nicht viele Gefühle für andere Menschen aufbringen zu können, geschweige denn, diese zu zeigen, dennoch störte es Eliza in diesem Fall nicht. Er faszinierte sie, schon seit dem Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung und diese Faszination hielt bis heute an. Aber irgendwie war es mittlerweile mehr als Faszination… Immer wieder musste sie an den Tag ihrer Abreise denken, als sie noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm in die Kerker ging, um endlich sein Gesicht kennen zu lernen. Nie würde sie diesen Augenblick vergessen, seine Unsicherheit, seine Verletzlichkeit, die für kurze Zeit zu spüren war und das Gefühl, sein Gesicht zu berühren.

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Miss Jones?", begann Snape, als er saß, kühl und ruhig zu sprechen, denn er fragte sich wirklich warum sie ihn darum bat, schließlich war er kein wirklich guter Gesellschafter. „Eigentlich…", Eliza machte eine kurze Pause, als suchte sie nach der passenden Formulierung, „Eigentlich gar nichts bestimmtes." Sie lächelte kurz in seine Richtung, wendete dann aber das Gesicht ab und senkte es etwas zu Boden. Was machte sie gerade so unsicher? Sie wollte doch nur mit ihm reden, sonst nichts. Aber er war einfach nicht der Redner, wahrscheinlich würde er doch nichts sagen, wenn sie ihn darum bat.

Snape zog seine Augenbraue hoch und fixierte seine Gegenüber mit seinen dunklen Augen. „Eigentlich nichts bestimmtes? Aber?", hackte er nach. Er hatte keine Lust auf Spielchen oder unpräzise Aussagen. „Wenn Sie nichts wollen, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen.", und er wollte sich schon wieder erheben, auch wenn sich tief in seinem Inneren etwas weigerte und bleiben wollte. Eliza bemerkte seine Absicht schnell und blickte wieder in seine Richtung. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber reflexartig griff sie neben sich, um seine Hand zu fassen und ihn daran zu hindern, zu gehen. „Nein… bitte… bleiben Sie sitzen…", redete sie leise und bittend weiter und hielt dabei seine Hand umfasst. „Ich… erzählen Sie mir was… Ich brauche Ablenkung." Sie schaute ihn an und Professor Snape wurde es langsam etwas anders. Schon wieder blickten ihre braunen Augen direkt in seine schwarzen und ihr Griff nach seiner Hand irritierte ihn zusätzlich. Wieso wollte sie gerade seine Gesellschaft? Er war kein guter Erzähler, er hatte keine Zeit und schon gar keine Lust dazu. Oder doch? Was geschah gerade mit ihm? Wieso verunsicherte ihn diese Situation gerade so? „Ich will nicht schon wieder daran denken… an meine Entführung.", fügte Eliza leiser hinzu, was Snape wieder aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Er blickte in ihre Augen, die ihn gerade sehr gequält anblickten und zwang sich wieder zur Selbstbeherrschung und Fassung. Er kannte es nur zu gut, Gedanken und Eindrücke, die einen lange verfolgten, oder im schlimmsten Fall nie wieder los ließen. Langsam entzog er ihr seine Hand, blieb jedoch sitzen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich Ihnen erzählen könnte, Miss Jones. Ich bin kein guter Gesellschafter, wie Sie wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt haben dürften.", entgegnete Snape ruhig und gefasst und ein gequältes Lächeln huschte über sein ernstes Gesicht.

Eliza zog ihre Hand augenblicklich zurück, als sie bemerkte, wie unangenehm ihm anscheinend ihre Berührung war. Es war ihr sogleich etwas peinlich, überhaupt nach seiner

Rechten gegriffen zu haben und sie wendete ihr Gesicht wieder etwas ab. „Ich habe Ihre Gesellschaft trotzdem gern.", antwortete sie leise und sprach nach kurzer Pause wieder normal weiter. „Haben Ihre Schüler mittlerweile alle verstanden, wofür man Brechwurz verwendet?" Sie lächelte und Snape war wieder einmal irritiert und überrascht zugleich. Er fragte sich so langsam, wie oft es diese Frau heute noch schaffen würde, ihn so zu verwirren. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich ein Gespräch mit ihm gemerkt, welches sicher schon 2 Monate her war und sie mochte seine Gesellschaft?

Er räusperte sich leise und unauffällig, um seine Fassung wieder etwas zu erlangen und beantwortete anschließend ihre Frage. „Ja, aber die Dummen sterben bekanntlich nie aus. Sie wissen jetzt zwar, für was die Brechwurz verwendet wird, aber haben vom Rest immer noch keinerlei Ahnung." Snape machte eine kurze Pause, dann fügte er noch etwas hinzu, das ihm einfach auf der Zunge brannte. „Den meisten fehlt einfach das Verständnis, das Interesse und das Talent. Sie werden nie die Macht, die den Tränken inne wohnt, wirklich kennen lernen."

Eliza hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Wenn er sich einmal durchringen konnte zu reden, dann war es schön ihm zuzuhören. Er wusste wovon er sprach und seine dunkle ruhige Stimme war sehr angenehm, wenn sie einmal nicht vor Sarkasmus und Kälte triefte.

„So liegen die Talente eines jeden von uns wo anders, Professor.", führte Eliza das Gespräch mit ruhiger freundlicher Stimme weiter. „Es wäre wohl sehr eintönig und traurig, wären alle Menschen gleich in ihren Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten, finden Sie nicht?"

Ihrem Gegenüber war so eine Frage sogleich etwas unangenehm. Natürlich hatte sie Recht, aber dazu eine Meinung abzugeben, ging ihm zu sehr auf die persönliche Gefühlsebene, die ohnehin schon etwas durcheinander geraten war. „Mag sein, dass Sie recht haben, Miss Jones.", wich Snape Elizas Frage aus. Er fühlte sich gerade gar nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. Diese Frage, überhaupt Elizas ganzes Verhalten und dazu noch sein immerzu prickelnder Unterarm, bei dem er gerade das starke Bedürfnis hatte, ihn wieder zu reiben – er wäre besser in den Kerkern geblieben, dachte sich der Tränkemeister gerade.

Eliza bemerkte recht schnell, dass sie irgendetwas Falsches gesagt haben musste. Sie spürte immer deutlicher, dass ihm seine Lage unangenehm wurde, allerdings fragte sie sich auch, womit sie ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte. „Es… tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt etwas falsches gesagt habe, Professor Snape, oder Ihnen vielleicht in irgendeiner Form zu nahe getreten bin.", entschuldigte sich die junge Frau leise, nett, aber etwas unsicher.

„Ich sollte gehen, Miss Jones. Ich habe noch viel zu tun.", antwortete Snape, nicht auf Elizas Worte eingehend und erhob sich schließlich von seinem Sitzplatz. Er konnte nicht mehr länger hier bleiben, ihre Selbstverständlichkeit ihm gegenüber war ihm einfach zu viel gerade.

Eliza nickte nur stumm, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte, weil sie nicht einmal genau wusste, was sie überhaupt falsch gemacht hatte. Es stimmte sie aber irgendwie traurig, dass er ging und ihm ihre Gegenwart scheinbar unangenehm war.


	13. Schmerzliche Erkenntnis

**Kapitel 12**

**~ Schmerzliche Erkenntnis ~**

So langsam wurde das Wetter immer schöner und wärmer. Der Frühsommer hatte in Hogwarts seinen Einzug gehalten und Eliza mittlerweile wieder ihre Arbeit mit dem Schulchor aufgenommen.

Wie jeden Dienstag blieb sie nach der Probe noch ein wenig länger in den Kerkern, um selbst noch ein wenig Klavier zu spielen. Doch heute war es ihr nicht vergönnt, ihrer Leidenschaft lange ungestört nachzugehen, denn es klopfte an der Tür. Eliza hatte mit jedem anderen gerechnet, aber nicht mit ihrem Vater. „Dad, was machst Du hier?!", fragte sie erstaunt. Mr. Jones ging auf seine Tochter zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Darf ich Dich nicht besuchen? Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es Dir geht." Eliza runzelte die Stirn. So gern sie ihren Vater mochte, er war viel beschäftigt, deshalb kam er meistens nur dann zu ihr, wenn es wirklich was Wichtiges zu bereden gab. „Natürlich darfst Du mich besuchen… setz Dich…", sie rutschte auf dem Klavierstuhl ein Stück zur Seite, „… aber meistens hast Du doch ein Anliegen, wenn Du zu mir kommst. Also, was ist es?"

Frederic Jones räusperte sich leicht und knetete sich etwas die Finger. Er wusste, dass seine Tochter nicht begeistert sein würde, von dem was er gleich zu sagen hatte. „Nun… es gibt da ein neues Verfahren…" „Nein. Nein! Du brauchst gar nicht weiter zu reden, Dad." Eliza wusste sofort, um was es ging. Schon das verhaltene Räuspern und die leichte Unsicherheit, die von ihrem Vater ausging, ließ sie erahnen, was er wollte, noch bevor er überhaupt ein Wort gesprochen hatte. „Aber Eliza! Jetzt hör mir wenigstens einmal zu! Vielleicht ist es doch etwas…" „Nein! Ich will das nicht!", ihre Miene wurde ernst und ihr Ton bestimmend, „Das hast Du jedes Mal gesagt! Vielleicht, vielleicht… Ich will das einfach nicht mehr!" Eliza stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte im Raum umher.

Mr. Jones schnaubte leise. Er wusste, dass es so kommen würde. Seine Tochter konnte sehr stur sein, wenn sie wollte, dabei hatte er doch immer nur das Beste für sie im Sinn. „Wieso willst Du diese Chance verstreichen lassen?", versuchte er es erneut, sie zu überzeugen. „Vielleicht hilft es und Du kannst danach sehen!" Eliza schnaubte, und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Vater um. „Du weißt genau, wie oft wir es schon probiert haben. Nie hat es was geholfen! Ich hatte nur unnötige Schmerzen und lag Wochen im Krankenhaus. Ich will das nicht mehr, verstehst Du das nicht?!? Es stört mich nicht, dass ich nichts sehen kann – ich kannte es noch nie anders! Vergiss es also!" „Versuch es doch noch einmal, nur dieses letzte Mal, Eliza! Es klang wirklich sehr viel versprechend.", ließ ihr Vater nicht locker.

„Nein, verdammt noch mal!", widersprach die junge Frau energisch und langsam in etwas lauterem Tonfall. „Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Mein letztes Mal war vor knapp eineinhalb Jahren und das wird sich auch nicht ändern!"

Frederic Jones erhob sich langsam und leise seufzend wieder vom Klavierstuhl. „Wie Du willst, Eliza.", entgegnete er leise, denn er wusste, sie würde bei ihrer Meinung bleiben. Es war sinnlos, sich noch weiter darüber zu unterhalten oder gar zu streiten. „Du weißt, ich will nur das Beste für Dich. Wenn Du's Dir also noch anders überlegst, dann… melde Dich bei mir." Er ging noch einmal zu seiner Tochter, gab ihr einen Kuss und strich ihr kurz über die Haare, bevor er schließlich den Raum und das Schloss wieder verließ.

Eliza stand da und schluckte, als ihr Vater die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie war wütend und gleichzeitig tat es ihr auch leid, ihren Vater so gehen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass er nur ihr Bestes wollte, aber dennoch, sie wollte diese Operationen nicht mehr. Langsam ging sie wieder zum Flügel und setzte sich, doch spielen konnte sie gerade nichts mehr.

Professor Snape lief gerade durch einen der vielen Kerkergänge zurück zu seinem Büro, als ihn ein Geräusch zum Stehen brachte. Still lauschte er, nach dem, was er gerade geglaubt hatte zu hören. Dumpfe Stimmen erreichten sein Ohr, aber er konnte nichts verstehen. Sehr daran interessiert, was in seinen Kerkern vor sich ging, setzte der Lehrer seinen Weg fort und folgte den Stimmen. Je näher er kam, umso deutlicher konnte er hören, dass es eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen einer ihm unbekannten männlichen Stimme und einer Frau war. Der leichte Widerhall an den steinernen Kerkerwänden verhinderte aber, dass er die weibliche Stimme als die Elizas erkannte. Etwas schneller setzte Snape seine Schritte fort, als er schließlich langsam erkannte, wohin ihn sein Weg führte. Er konnte nun Elizas Stimme erkennen, die laut und deutlich das Wort _nein_ sprach. Aus ihm nicht erfindlichen Gründen machte sich, als er dies hörte, ein leichtes Unwohlsein in seiner Brust breit. Was ging dort vor? Wieso weigerte sich Eliza so energisch und wegen was? Als er schnellen Schrittes in den Gang einbog, in dem der Probenraum war, bemerkte Severus Snape gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sich die Tür öffnete, sodass er noch einmal um die Ecke verschwinden konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden. Als er Schritte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung hörte, riskierte er einen Blick auf die gehende Person und erkannte, dass es sich bei der Männerstimme offensichtlich um Elizas Vater gehandelt haben musste. Wieso hatte er mit seiner Tochter eine Auseinandersetzung? Snape kannte Eliza eigentlich immer nur als ruhige, beherrschte Frau, die nicht so schnell die Geduld verlor. Jedenfalls meistens, sah man von vergangenem Sommer ab, als sie ihm einmal ordentlich die Leviten gelesen hatte.

Langsam und lautlos ging Snape den Gang entlang, als die Schritte Mr. Jones verhallt waren. Nun wusste er nicht genau, was er machen sollte. Einfach weitergehen und nicht nach Eliza schauen? Oder nachschauen und sich zum Idioten machen, weil er spätestens dann überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, was er tun sollte? Er war schon ein paar Schritte an der Tür vorbeigegangen, als er doch noch einmal umkehrte. Er musste einfach nachschauen, irgendetwas drängte ihn dazu und warum war er sonst hierher gekommen, wenn nicht dafür, nachzuschauen, was vor sich ging? Noch einmal tief durchatmend, klopfte er schließlich an die Tür.

Eliza sah da, die Ellenbogen auf den Tastaturschutz gestützt und das Gesicht in ihren Händen verborgen. Ein paar stille Tränen suchten ihren Weg nach draußen, als sie ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür schließlich aufschreckte. Vor Schreck schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und sie wischte sich notdürftig die Tränen etwas aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie _Herein_ sagte.

Snape trat ein und wünschte sich im nächsten Moment schon wieder, dies nicht getan zu haben. Er bemerkte an ihrem Gesicht, dass sie geweint hatte und das machte es ihm noch schwerer, sich angemessen zu verhalten. Schnell riss er seinen Blick wieder von ihren Augen los, die in seine Richtung blickten und ergriff das Wort, um eine allzu peinliche Stille zu vermeiden. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht…", doch kaum waren die Worte gesprochen, ärgerte sich Snape schon über sich selbst. Was war das für eine blöde Bemerkung, natürlich störte er, es war doch offensichtlich! Er war einfach nicht für solche Situationen geschaffen. Zu viele Gefühle waren hier im Spiel, zu viel Nähe, zu viel Persönliches, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war und bleib er dennoch hier, obwohl sein Verstand Alarm schlug.

Eliza war erstaunt, denn Snape hatte sie nun wirklich am Wenigsten erwartet. Sie versuchte etwas zu lächeln und rutschte automatisch auf dem Stuhl ein Stück zur Seite. „Nein…", fing sie leise an zu sprechen, „… Sie stören nicht. Setzen Sie sich doch zu mir, wenn Sie wollen." Severus Snape ließ den Blick kurz auf den Stuhl gleiten, dann blickte er wieder Eliza selbst an und kam etwas näher, setzte sich jedoch nicht. „Danke, ich stehe gern."

„Wie sie wollen.", entgegnete Eliza freundlich und versuchte ihren momentanen Gemütszustand etwas zu verbergen. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuchs?"

Da war sie schon – die erste Frage, die er nicht zu beantworten wusste. Wieso genau war er überhaupt hier? Er wusste es nicht einmal selbst, jedenfalls wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen, dass es die Sorge war. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob Sie noch hier sind und spielen.", redete sich Snape gekonnt aus der Affäre und stand nun neben dem Flügel, nicht weit weg von ihr. Eliza wendete ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und lächelte leicht. „Wie Sie sehen, bin ich noch hier… aber ich habe keine Lust mehr zu spielen.", fügte sie noch an.

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte Snape ruhig nach, denn nachbohren war ihm eine vertraute Handlung, die ihm wieder etwas mehr Sicherheit in dieser, für ihn ungewöhnlichen Situation gab. Eliza wendete ihr Gesicht ab und knetete ihre Hände etwas. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie weiterreden sollte und ob er es wirklich wissen wollte. Doch am Ende gab sie sich einen Ruck, denn schließlich war nichts dabei. Es war nur allzu menschlich, dass es ihr irgendwann zu viel war. „Mein Vater war gerade hier. Er… er erzählte mir von einem neuen Verfahren in der Augenoperation, das mir vielleicht ermöglichen würde, zu sehen. Aber ich will das nicht mehr.", erzählte Eliza leise, den Kopf etwas gesenkt. „Es wäre der siebte Versuch… höchstwahrscheinlich der siebte ohne Erfolg, dafür aber trotzdem mit Krankenhaus und Schmerzen. Ich habe es so satt, immer wieder enttäuscht zu werden. Immer wieder zu merken, dass alles umsonst war… Es stört mich nicht mehr, blind zu sein. Ich kenne es auch nicht anders… Wieso soll ich mir das noch mal antun? Nur, damit meine Hoffnungen, die ich doch jedes Mal hineinlege, wieder mit einem Mal brutal zerstört werden?" Severus Snape musste leicht schlucken. Mit so etwas hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Vor allem nicht mit solcher Offenheit ihm gegenüber. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, obwohl er seltsamerweise das Bedürfnis hatte, ihr irgendwie zu raten oder zu helfen. Anscheinend schwieg er etwas zu lange, denn Eliza ergriff irgendwann wieder das Wort. „Tut mir leid… Ich wollte Sie damit nicht belästigen. Sie müssen dazu auch nichts sagen, wenn sie nicht wollen… oder können.", sagte sie leise, denn sie spürte, dass ihr Gegenüber offensichtlich Probleme hatte, mit ihren Worten umzugehen. Snape seufzte leise. Wieso war er so ein offenes Buch für sie? „Ich würde gerne was sagen, aber ich weiß nicht was. Ich kann Ihnen nichts raten, weil ich noch nie in dieser Situation war.", hörte er sich plötzlich selber sagen.

„Ich weiß.", Eliza lächelte ihn kurz etwas an, denn sie war froh, dass er endlich was sagte. Sie war sich bei ihm nie so sicher, wann sie zu weit ging.

Snape schaute Eliza nachdenklich an. Wie hatte es diese Frau gerade geschafft, ihn so etwas sagen zu lassen? Sich eine Schwäche, Ratlosigkeit einzugestehen? Es war jedenfalls komisch, in ihrer Gegenwart machte ihm das gar nicht mehr so viel aus. War es doch nur allzu menschlich, Schwächen zu haben und er war schließlich auch nichts anderes als nur ein normaler Mensch. Ein normaler Mensch – das war es. Er war für Eliza nur ein normaler Mensch, nichts anderes. Vielleicht fühlte er sich deshalb in ihrer Gegenwart irgendwie wohl? Wer sonst, außer vielleicht Dumbledore, betrachtete ihn sonst so?

Eliza spürte seine Blicke auf sich ruhen, was sie innerlich etwas nervös werden ließ. Wieso schaute er sie so gedankenverloren an und sagte kein Wort mehr? Hatte sie doch etwas Falsches gesagt? Dabei war es gar nicht ihre Absicht, ihn auf irgendeine Weise vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Im Gegenteil, sie mochte es, wenn er Zeit mit ihr verbrachte und etwas von sich aus erzählte. Leider war dies nicht allzu oft der Fall, denn er war immer noch sehr verschlossen ihr gegenüber. Scheinbar war er so viel aufrichtiges Interesse an seiner Person nicht sehr gewohnt. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Professor Snape?", unterbrach Eliza schließlich wieder das Schweigen und schreckte den Angesprochenen etwas aus seinen Gedanken. „Bitte… solange ich nicht antworten muss.", entgegnete Snape ruhig, nachdem er ein paar Sekunden gebraucht hatte, um seine Gedanken wieder auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. „Kennen Sie das Gefühl, zu hoffen und dann enttäuscht zu werden?"

Noch bevor Eliza geendet hatte, spannten sich Snapes Muskeln, die sich so langsam in der ungewöhnlichen Situation zu entspannen begonnen hatten, wieder an. Wieso musste sie gerade so eine Frage stellen? Was sollte er antworten? Nichts?

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und rang mit sich selbst. Bei jeder anderen Person wäre es ihm egal gewesen, merkte er nun, aber Eliza wollte er nicht einfach mit einem barschen _Nein_ oder _Das geht Sie gar nichts an_ abspeisen. Trotzdem fiel es schwer, sich zu entscheiden, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte ihr nicht erzählen, woher er es kannte, das ging ihm wirklich zu weit. Was wollte sie mit dieser Frage bezwecken? Wollte sie darin Hilfe für ihr eigenes Problem finden?

„Miss Jones…", begann Snape etwas zögerlich zu antworten, denn er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er nun das Richtige tat. Schon viel zu lange war es her, seit er das letzte Mal mit einer Person so persönliche Dinge austauschte. „Selbst wenn ich es kennen würde…", er pausierte kurz, „…was ich auch tue, selbst dann wäre es Ihnen keine Hilfe, denn Ihre Situation ist in keinster Weise mit meiner damals vergleichbar." Snape hoffte damit, ihre Frage soweit beantwortet zu haben, um weiteren Fragen diesbezüglich zu entgehen. Er hatte das Gefühl schon viel zu viel gesagt zu haben in den letzten Minuten und doch verärgerte ihn diese Tatsache nicht so sehr, wie sie es sonst getan hätte.

Eliza nickte bei seinen Worten und schwieg eine kurze Weile. Es fiel ihr auf, dass es ihn einiges an Überwindung kostete, mit ihr über persönliche Dinge zu reden. Mit gesenktem Haupt knetete sie etwas ihre Finger und dachte nach. „Eigentlich sollte man ja nie die Hoffnung aufgeben… nur manchmal ist das so verdammt schwer.", unterbrach sie mit leiser und ruhiger Stimme nach kurzer Zeit die Stille. Snape nickte schweigend und war froh, dass sie nicht weiterfragte. Wieder ruhten seine Blicke auf Elizas Gesicht. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie es sein würde, könnte sie nach geglückter Operation wirklich sehen. Ob sie dann ihm gegenüber immer noch so wäre… Wahrscheinlich nicht, dachte er. Sie würde sehen wie er wirklich war, sie würde ihm aus dem Weg gehen, wie jeder andere hier in Hogwarts und anderswo auch. „Wenn Sie wollen, spiele ich Ihnen noch was…", hörte er Elizas Stimme wieder in seine Gedanken dringen. „Aber setzen Sie sich doch dazu neben mich, bitte. Denn ehrlich gesagt…", es wahr ihr fast peinlich das zuzugeben, „…macht es mich etwas nervös, wenn sie mich andauernd anschauen, aber dabei schweigen."

Severus Snape war es gar nicht richtig bewusst, dass er Eliza schon fast anstarrte, während er nachdachte. So war es ihm selbst auch etwas unangenehm, als sie ihn auf diese Tatsache aufmerksam machte. Er musste sie ja schon förmlich mit Blicken durchbohrt haben, dachte er sich, wenn es ihr als Blinde schon auffiel. Er räusperte sich etwas und murmelte Verzeihung, bevor er sich etwas zögerlich und auf Abstand bedacht neben sie setzte.

Eliza lächelte etwas, klappte den Tastaturschutz hoch und strich mit den Fingern leicht über die weißen Tasten, bevor sie zu spielen begann. Es tat gut hier am Flügel zu sitzen und zu spielen. Irgendwie konnte man durch Musik viel mehr ausdrücken als durch alle Worte und Gesten. Schon nach den ersten paar Akkorden fühlte sie sich besser und vielleicht sollte sie es doch noch ein letztes Mal versuchen und hoffen, einmal nicht enttäuscht zu werden, dachte sie sich.

Es war ein ganz anderes Musikerlebnis, so direkt am Flügel zu sitzen, zuzuhören und gleichzeitig zu sehen, wie flink und zielsicher Elizas Finger über die Tasten glitten. Je mehr er sich auf die Musik konzentrierte, die nach und nach den ganzen Raum erfüllte, umso entspannter fühlte er sich. Ein Luxus, den er leider nicht oft genießen konnte, neben den Verpflichtungen als Hauslehrer und den Tätigkeiten für den Orden. Abgesehen davon ließ das immer schlimmer werdende Ziehen im linken Unterarm selten wirkliche Entspannung aufkommen. So war es ihm auch diesmal nicht vergönnt, längere Zeit die Seele baumeln zu lassen, denn das Mal fing plötzlich mitten im schönsten Teil des Klavierstücks an, zu brennen.

Snape seufzte und umschloss instinktiv mit der rechten Hand seinen Unterarm. Wieso musste gerade jetzt das Mal brennen? Wieso konnte ihn der Dunkle Lord nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?

Eliza spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er neben ihr seufzte und unterbrach ihr Spiel.

„Was ist, Professor Snape? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte sie mit leicht besorgter Stimme und griff instinktiv an seinen linken Unterarm, der aber von Snapes rechter Hand verdeckt wurde. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen, als Eliza ihn berührte, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie sein Mal entdeckte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Miss Jones… Ich muss jetzt nur gehen.", versuchte er sich aus der Situation zu reden und wollte aufstehen. Eliza schüttelte den Kopf, blickte mit fragenden Augen in seine Richtung und löste ihren Griff nicht. „Wieso lügen Sie mich an? Was ist mit Ihrem Arm… vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen?!" „Nein, mir kann keiner helfen… Ich muss gehen…", entgegnete Snape immer gequälter und angespannter. Würde er sich jetzt nicht bald auf den Weg machen, hätte es unangenehme Folgen für ihn. Er war ohnehin schon benachteiligt, weil er noch bis zur Apparationsgrenze laufen musste, während die anderen Todesser gleich apparieren konnten.

Er wand sich aus Elizas Griff, versucht, ihr dabei nicht weh zu tun und sie möglichst wenig spüren zu lassen, was er vor ihr wirklich verbarg. Doch ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit reichte, um Eliza die Gelegenheit zu geben, mit ihrer Rechten seinen linken Unterarm und das Mal zu berühren.

Snape stand für einen Moment wie gelähmt da und blickte seiner Gegenüber direkt in die unergründlichen braunen Augen, in denen sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere ein stummes _Nein___formiere und die sich vor Schmerz und Enttäuschung zu weiten begannen. Sein Unterarm prickelte wie noch nie zuvor und er musste sich zwingen, sich von ihrer Berührung loszureißen, bevor die Gefühle, die gerade über ihn hereinzubrechen drohten, Überhand nehmen würden. Er musste gehen, er war schon viel zu spät dran. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, drehte er sich um und stürmte aus der Tür. Wieso musste das geschehen? Das war es nun, er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen, sie wusste was es zu bedeuten hatte, sie würde nie wieder nur ein Wort mit ihm wechseln. Snape verfluchte, während er sich auf den Weg zu Hogwarts Grenzen machte, sein Dasein, sein verdammtes Mal und Voldemort, dem er alles zu verdanken hatte. Wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft das zu zerstören, was ihm wichtig zu werden begann.

Genauso wie Snape war Eliza für Sekunden wie gelähmt. Sofort als sie das Mal berührte, spürte sie eine Welle der Kälte durch ihren Körper fließen, die sofort Erinnerungen an ihre Entführung wach werden ließ. Ihre eigene Narbe begann zu schmerzen und langsam schlich sich ein schlimmer Verdacht in ihr Gehirn. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass Voldemort seinen Dienern ein Mal in die Haut brannte, um sie damit zu kontrollieren. Ein Zeichen am linken Unterarm... Auch wenn sie nichts sehen konnte, es musste irgendetwas an Snapes Unterarm sein, das eine grausame Macht ausstrahlte und alte Erinnerungen in ihr weckte. Wieso er? Sie hatte ihm vertraut, dabei war er einer von ihnen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein…

Auch noch eine Weile, nachdem Snape gegangen war, saß Eliza noch regungslos an derselben Stelle, die Hände im Schoß und war in Gedanken versunken. Tausende Gedankenfetzen stürmten auf sie ein. Hatte sie sich wirklich so getäuscht in Snape? Wieso musste sie gerade bei ihm diese Entdeckung machen? Leise seufzend rieb sie sich ihre Narbe, die noch immer unangenehm spannte.


	14. Unglückliche Wendung

**Kapitel 13**

**~ Unglückliche Wendung ~**

Erst spät in der Nacht kam Severus Snape wieder vom Treffen mit Voldemort zurück und er bezweifelte, nach den vergangenen paar Stunden jemals wieder Ruhe finden zu können.

Ohne Umschweife machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, um ihn notfalls zu wecken, falls er nicht noch arbeitete. Snape hatte das Gefühl, als ob an diesem Abend alles zerbrach, was er sich in den letzten Wochen, Monaten und Jahren aufgebaut hatte.

Zuerst die Sache mit Eliza, die ihn jetzt wohl lieber so gut es ging meiden würde und nun noch dieser Auftrag von Voldemort. Scheinbar fühlte er sich nun endgültig mächtig und bereit genug, Hogwarts anzugreifen und Potter zu töten. Snape hoffte nur, dass auch Potter bereit war, Voldemort zu besiegen, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

Bevor der Dunkle Lord aber das Wagnis eingehen wollte, das Schloss und damit Dumbledore anzugreifen, wollte er so gut es ging auf Nummer sicher gehen und sich aller Loyalität und Macht sicher sein, die er zusammenraffen konnte. So gab er Snape heute den Befehl, Eliza zu ihm zu bringen, die sich unter der Obhut des Schulleiters und somit für ihn in greifbarer Nähe befand.

Das war es, wovor sich Snape schon immer insgeheim gefürchtet hatte. Die Situation, aus der er sich nicht mehr durch geschickte Worte und Täuschung wie eine Schlange herauswinden konnte. Würde er das nun tun und Eliza ausliefern, hätte er mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit einen Mord auf dem Gewissen, denn Voldemort würde sie töten, beim Versuch ihr das Geheimnis der Macht zu entlocken. Würde er sich aber weigern, so wäre das sein eigenes Todesurteil, denn er würde Voldemort somit nicht die nötige Loyalität erweisen, die er sich mit diesem Auftrag sichern wollte. Während er an Dumbledores Tür klopfte, hoffte Severus Snape inständig, dass der alte Schulleiter vielleicht einen Ausweg wusste, denn im Grunde wollte er weder Elizas Leben beenden noch sein eigenes verlieren.

Dumbledore öffnete schon im Nachtgewand die Tür und blickte Snape leicht verschlafen an. „Severus… Was ist?" Erst langsam bemerkte der alte Professor, wie ernst und angespannt sein Gegenüber war. „Komm rein, setz Dich…. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist!" Dumbledore setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und war nun hellwach und alarmiert. Es war kein gutes Zeichen, wenn sein Tränkelehrer in so einer Verfassung war.

Snape konnte sich nicht setzen, dazu war er viel zu angespannt. Während er Dumbledore von seinem Auftrag erzählte, wanderte er ruhelos vor dem Schreibtisch hin und her. Der Schulleiter hörte aufmerksam zu und mit jedem Wort Snapes wurde auch er ernster und sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, dass nichts Gutes zu berichten war. Als Snape geendet hatte, saß er noch einen Moment mit zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen in seinem Lehnstuhl, bis er seinen Kollegen über die Brille hinweg ansah und das Wort ergriff. „Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch, Severus?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde gerufen und das sicher recht bald.", antwortete der Angesprochene und konnte seine Anspannung nur schwer verbergen. Dumbledore nickte und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Keine guten Nachrichten…", murmelte er leise und ging zum Kamin. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs flackerten violette Flammen auf. „Minerva! Minerva, wach auf!", weckte er seine Kollegin, die nach kurzer Zeit auch verschlafen Antwort gab. „Minerva, Du musst sofort den Orden informieren. Ein Treffen, in einer Stunde. Aber bitte weck mir vorher noch Miss Jones auf und begleite sie hierher in mein Büro." McGonagall war überrascht. Was war passiert, dass der Schulleiter sie mitten in der Nacht aufweckte und den Orden einberief. Er klang sehr ernst und das machte ihr Sorgen. Sogleich machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Eliza, brachte sie zum Schulleiter und schickte anschließend den Mitgliedern des Ordens eine Nachricht.

Snape hörte mit, was Dumbledore mit seiner alten Lehrerin besprach und fragte sich, wieso er Eliza rufen ließ. Er wollte ihr jetzt nicht begegnen, in seiner Verfassung und nachdem was vor ein paar Stunden zwischen ihnen passiert war. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Irgendwie wurde ihm gerade alles zu viel.

Eliza wurde von McGonagall aus einem leichten und unruhigen Schlaf geweckt. Nachdem sie noch lange in den Kerkern gesessen hatte, war sie schließlich in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Wie in einer leichten Trance zog sie sich zum Schlafen um und legte sich ins Bett, konnte aber nicht schlafen. Immer wieder tauchten verschiedene Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und verschwanden wieder. Was hatte es mit allem auf sich? Welche Verbindung gab es zwischen ihrer Narbe, ihrer Fähigkeit anderen durch Berühren zu helfen und der Tatsache, dass Voldemort sie suchte? Es musste einen geben, das war ihr recht schnell klar. Wieso sonst spürte sie diese Kälte, immer wenn sie ein Mal berührte, oder in der Nähe von Todessern war? Wieso schmerze es, wenn sie das Dunkle Mal berührte? Alte Erinnerungen kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Die Nacht, als Professor Dumbledore sie um Hilfe bat. Es musste das Mal gewesen sein, welches sie damals kurz berührte, als sie Snapes Ärmel wieder in Position brachte und was sie so schmerzlich aufschrecken ließ. Eliza fragte sich, ob Dumbledore wusste, was mit Snape war. Es war wahrscheinlich, aber dann war er wohl kein richtiger Todesser mehr. Wieso sollte ihn der Schulleiter sonst beschäftigen? Dafür würde auch sprechen, dass in seiner Gegenwart nie eine ungewöhnliche Kälte spürbar war. Nur einmal war dies der Fall und das war in besagter Nacht. Wie mächtig musste Voldemort sein, damit so was geschehen konnte… Ihre Fähigkeit zu helfen… Eliza wälzte sich ruhelos im Bett herum. War es das, was Voldemort wollte? Was konnte er damit anfangen? Der Schlüssel zur Macht… im Grunde war es eine Form von Energie, die sie bei Berührung anderer Personen weitergab. Eine stärkende Kraft, eine heilende… etwas, das Voldemort vielleicht schon von Nutzen sein konnte. Nein, dachte sich Eliza und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nein, niemals würde ihm das von Nutzen sein! Niemals würde sie ihm ihre Energie geben, niemals! Er würde sie aussaugen wie eine Spinne ihre Beute. Bevor dies geschah würde sie lieber den Spieß umdrehen… Aber war das möglich? War es möglich, nicht nur zu geben, sondern auch zu nehmen? Eine interessante Frage, wie Eliza fand. Das Geben war ein gewollter Prozess. Sie wollte helfen, also half sie. Würde es auch anders herum gehen? Nehmen wollen und nehmen?

Das Gedankenwälzen ermüdete sie schließlich mit der Zeit doch und Eliza glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf, bevor sie von Professor McGonagall eine Stunde später wieder geweckt wurde.

Verschlafen und in Morgenmantel begleitete sie die Hauslehrerin in Dumbledores Büro und stand schließlich etwas irritiert im Raum. Sie spürte, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war. Es lag eine deutliche Anspannung in der Luft und schon McGonagall schien auf dem Weg hierher recht ernst. „Sie haben mich rufen lassen, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte sie etwas unschlüssig und wendete den Kopf wieder in seine Richtung, nachdem sie kurz Snape zugewandt war, dessen Aura sie unverkennbar auch im Raum spürte. „Setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal, Miss Jones." Dumbledore trat neben sie und begleitete sie zu einem Sessel, in den sich Eliza setzte. „Ich habe Ihnen etwas sehr wichtiges zu sagen und leider auch etwas sehr unerfreuliches."

Snape stand am Fenster und beobachtete jede von Elizas Bewegungen und Reaktionen. Es war, wie er erwartet hatte. Sie grüßte ihn nicht, obwohl sie immer genau wusste, wann er in ihrer Nähe war. Unbewusst versuchte er in ihren Augen zu lesen, was in ihr vorging, als sie kurz zu ihm blickte, aber er konnte ihren Blick nicht für seine Zwecke deuten. Er blieb weiter an den Fenstersims gelehnt und wartete ab, was Dumbledore ihr zu sagen hatte. Wahrscheinlich, so wie er ihn kannte, würde er ihr alles erzählen. Ob das so gut war? Ihr zu erzählen, dass er den Auftrag hatte, sie zu Voldemort zu bringen? Schon beim Gedanken an seinen Auftrag zog sich etwas in Snapes Magengegend zusammen und er versuchte ihn für den Moment wieder zu verdrängen.

Eliza blickte in Dumbledores Richtung, fragend und gespannt. „Was bitte?", fragte sie mit einer leicht beunruhigten Stimme.

„Miss Jones…", begann Dumbledore zu sprechen und setzte sich wieder in seinen Lehnstuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch. „…sie wissen, dass Voldemort nach Ihnen begehrt und dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis er sich stark genug fühlt, Mr. Potter endgültig… nun… aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Diese Zeit ist wie es scheint abgelaufen. Vor ein paar Minuten erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass Voldemort plant das Schloss anzugreifen." Eliza musste leicht schlucken. Nun war es also soweit, nicht einmal Hogwarts war mehr sicher und der Tag, an dem sich das Schicksal vieler entscheiden würde, kam näher. „Leider ist das noch nicht alles.", sprach Dumbledore weiter und sein Blick ruhte dabei auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Voldemort fordert von Professor Snape, als Beweis seiner Loyalität, dass er Sie zu ihm bringt." Eliza wurde etwas blass und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Magengegend unangenehm zusammenzog. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie in Dumbledores Richtung geblickt, doch nun wendete sie ihr Gesicht ein zweites Mal Snape zu, der immer noch am Fenster stand. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich wieder und für einen kurzen Moment erkannte Snape ein ängstliches Flackern, das aber sogleich wieder einer stummen Frage wich, die er sich in den letzten Stunden auch schon oft gestellt hatte. Warum?


	15. Moment der Gefühle

**Kapitel 14**

**~ Moment der Gefühle ~**

Professor Dumbledore beobachtete wie Snape Elizas Reaktionen auf diese Nachricht. Nach kurzer Pause sprach er beruhigend weiter, schließlich hatte er nicht nach ihr verlangt, um ihr Angst zu machen. „Natürlich wird das nicht geschehen. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit mir viele Gedanken darüber zu machen, aber ich denke, Sie werden zusammen mit den Kindern an eine möglichst sicheren Ort gebracht werden." Eliza blickte wieder in Dumbledores Richtung, als er weiter sprach, aber irgendwas in ihr sträubte sich gegen seine vorläufige Idee. Was würde mit Snape geschehen, wenn er sie nicht brachte? Voldemort würde ihn garantiert dafür töten. Im Krieg waren keine Befehlsverweigerer erwünscht. Und sie sollte mit den Kindern in Sicherheit gebracht werden? Ein verlockendes Angebot war es natürlich und dennoch kam sich Eliza einmal mehr so vor, als wäre sie nur eine Last, die es mitzuschleppen galt. Sie war durch ihre Blindheit von keinem großen Nutzen in diesem Krieg, eher eine Bedrohung, weil der Feind sie begehrte.

Eliza spürte, wie sich die Übelkeit in ihr ausbreitete. Wieso war sie in solchen Situationen nur so verdammt hilflos? Was würde passieren, wenn das Böse siegen würde? Daran durfte sie gar nicht denken; es wäre ihr Ende und das Ende vieler anderer. Freunde, Bekannte, Menschen, die sie mochte, Menschen, die sie liebte… so viele von ihnen waren gegen die dunkle Macht, alle würden am Ende den Preis dafür zahlen müssen. Zwei Augenpaare ruhten auf ihr und Dumbledore gestattete ihr wieder zu gehen, aber seine Worte drangen nur langsam in Elizas Hirn. Sie saß da, gefangen in ihren Gedanken, die sich alle nur um eins drehten: niemals durfte es geschehen, dass Voldemort siegte.

„Miss Jones… Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie wieder gehen.", wiederholte sich Dumbledore und diesmal nickte Eliza und erhob sich langsam aus ihrem Sessel. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie geschwiegen und noch immer wollte ihr kein Wort über die Lippen kommen. Was war die letzten Stunden nur los? Alles brach in sich zusammen. Langsam ging sie zur Tür und richtete noch einen kurzen Blick an Snape, bevor schließlich die Bürotür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Snape sowie Dumbledore blickten ihr nach, beide fanden ihr Verhalten beunruhigend, allerdings aus verschiedenen Beweggründen. Der Schulleiter seufzte leise und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. „Severus… vielleicht gehst Du ihr nach und begleitest sie. Ich muss mich ohnehin noch umziehen für die Ordenssitzung."

Snape nickte nur, auch wenn er von dieser Idee nicht sehr begeistert war. Er blickte seinem Mentor noch kurz hinterher, wie dieser die Treppen zu seinen Privaträumen emporstieg und verließ dann das Büro, um Eliza nachzugehen. Er fand, dass Dumbledore ungewöhnlich alt aussah und das bereitete ihm insgeheim zusätzliche Sorgen. Snape wusste, wie stark und zahlreich beide Seiten waren und die weiße konnte sich keine Verluste in Dumbledores Format leisten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Eliza eingeholt hatte. Sie schien sich nicht sehr beeilt zu haben wieder in ihre Gemächer zu kommen, denn als Snape sie antraf, stand sie an einem der vielen Fenster und schien in die wolkenlose Nacht zu schauen. Er blieb ein paar Meter entfernt stehen und wusste nicht genau, ob er sie stören sollte. Sie sah im Mondlicht noch blasser aus, als sie es beim Verlassen von Dumbledores Büro war und trotzdem machte sie auf ihn eher einen nachdenklichen, als einen verängstigten Eindruck. Im Übrigen schien sie ihm in letzter Zeit viel nachzudenken. Ihr schien es ähnlich wie ihm selbst zu gehen, nur hatte er das Gefühl, als fehlte ihm die dazu nötige Zeit. Wieso musste es gerade sie sein, um die sich sein Auftrag drehte? Es machte alles nur noch komplizierter, als es ohnehin schon war, fand Snape und seine Augen ruhten weiter auf Elizas Gestalt, die sich hell im Mondlicht vom Dunkel des Gangs abhob.

Nach Dumbledores Worten kreisten Elizas Gedanken immer noch um dasselbe Thema. Wie konnte sie der guten Seite von Nutzen sein und nicht nur eine Last? Auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen blieb sie an einem der vielen Fenster stehen. Die nächtliche Kühle, die durch das Glas zu kommen schien, tat gut. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte Eliza Schritte näher kommen, die aber schließlich unweit von ihr zum Stillstand kamen. Ein Zögern war zu spüren und Augen, die sie anblickten.

Für gewöhnlich regte es Eliza auf, wenn sie von anderen Leuten allzu lange angeschaut wurde. Meistens war es ein beobachtendes Starren, als hätte sie als Blinde automatisch drei Nasen im Gesicht. Bei Snape war es anders. Entweder er beobachtete sie ganz bewusst, wie ein Raubtier, das auf den günstigsten Moment wartete zuzuschlagen, oder unterbewusst wie jetzt. Ein komisches Gefühl, wie Eliza fand, denn für sie war es dann umso schwerer sich richtig zu verhalten. Es machte sie in letzter Zeit immer nervöser, wenn er sie so ansah, irgendwie weggetreten, ohne Ambitionen irgendwas zu tun oder zu sagen und doch spürte man deutlich, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Tat sie nichts, so wurde sie weiter beobachtet, tat sie was, so musste sie immer damit rechnen, das Falsche zu tun. So war es auch diesmal, sie wusste nicht, mit was sie ein Gespräch anfangen sollte, obwohl sicher keiner von ihnen die Ambitionen hatte, die Nacht in dieser Stellung auf dem Gang zu verharren.

„Leuchten die Sterne heute Nacht?", Professor Snape zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als Eliza plötzlich zu sprechen begann. „Was?", fragte er noch etwas irritiert nach, bevor er sich wieder endgültig im Hier und Jetzt wieder fand. „Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob die Sterne heute Nacht leuchten.", wiederholte Eliza ihre Frage noch einmal freundlich. „Ich würde ja selber nachschauen, aber mir ist es leider nicht möglich." Snape räusperte sich leise, denn er fühlte sich ein wenig peinlich berührt, so aufgeschreckt worden zu sein und trat zu ihr ans Fenster. Dicht hinter ihr blieb er stehen, die Hände in den Roben vergraben und schaute hinaus in den Himmel. „Sie leuchten. Die Nacht ist heute wolkenlos und der Mond halbvoll.", beantwortete Snape Elizas Frage kurz und bündig.

„Ich stelle mir das sehr beeindruckend vor… viele kleine leuchtende Punkte im Dunkel…", sagte Eliza leise und leicht abwesend und sie spürte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Ob es nun von der Kühle des Fensters kam, oder von der Tatsache, dass Snape so dicht hinter ihr stand und mit ihr sprach, konnte sie nicht so genau sagen. Sie zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich und drehte sich langsam zu Snape um, während sie eher mit sich selbst redete, als mit ihm. „Ich gehe besser ins Bett, mir wird kalt." Snape nickte zustimmend, schließlich hatte er die Aufgabe, sie zu begleiten und er hatte nicht die Zeit, ewig hier zu stehen und zu reden. „Ich werde Sie begleiten.", entgegnete er ruhig und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, was er eigentlich sagte. „Ins Bett?", fragte Eliza mit leichtem Erstaunen und musste etwas schmunzeln. Es war ihr im Grunde schon klar, was Professor Snape meinte, aber sie konnte sich diese Frage einfach nicht verkneifen. „Was?!?", wieder einmal irritiert, verlangsamte Snape seine Schritte etwas und blickte sie erstaunt an. „Natürlich nicht!", antwortete er bestimmt, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und verbesserte sich. „Ich meinte, zu Ihren Räumen." Eliza grinste vor sich hin und sagte nichts weiter dazu. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf meldete leises Bedauern bezüglich Snapes Einwand an, was ihr noch mehr zu denken gab.

Schweigend ging Snape neben Eliza her. Er hatte heute das Gefühl, Achterbahn zu fahren, vor allem was die junge Frau an seiner Seite betraf. Was hatte sie nur an sich, das ihn so beschäftigte, so faszinierte und gefangen nahm, dass er nun auch schon für Sekunden so wegtrat, dass man ihn durch bloßes Ansprechen aufschrecken konnte? Oder waren es nur die Nerven, die so langsam einfach blank lagen? Nein… Snape riskierte einen unauffälligen Seitenblick und merkte augenblicklich wieder, wie er Mühe hatte, den Blick wieder von Elizas Gesicht zu lösen. Es konnten nicht die Nerven sein, dachte er bei sich, es war was mit ihr… er wusste, er wollte sie nie wieder in den Händen Voldemorts wissen und hätte sie nie ausgeliefert. Sie war zu wertvoll für ihre Seite… und zu wertvoll für ihn selbst, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

Vor der Tür zu ihren Zimmern angekommen, blieb Eliza schließlich stehen und mit ihr Snape.

Sie wollte noch gerne irgendwas sagen, wusste aber nicht was. Alles war entweder unpassend, oder musste sich schlichtweg bescheuert anhören, würde sie es sagen. So stand sie einfach nur sekundenlang neben ihm und schwieg. Irgendwann ermahnte sie sich selbst, endlich Gute Nacht zu wünschen und ins Bett zu gehen, aber stattdessen blickte sie weiter Snape an.

Nicht anders erging es Snape. Er wusste, er musste langsam gehen, da die Versammlung bald beginnen würde, aber irgendwas hielt ihn zurück. Schweigend blickte er Eliza an, die zu seinem Erstaunen irgendwann langsam die Hand hob, aber nicht, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Er spürte ihre Fingerspitzen auf seiner Wange und ließ es einfach geschehen. Er war zu müde, sich noch gegen so etwas zu wehren. Es tat gut ihre Hand zu spüren. Irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als ob alles für einen Moment nur noch halb so hoffnungslos und belastend wäre und er schloss unter einem stillen Seufzer für kurze Zeit die Augen.

Eliza wusste nicht wieso, aber statt sich zu verabschieden und zu gehen, hob sie ihre Rechte und legte sie Snape auf die Wange. Sie spürte, wie er sich ein wenig entspannte und so ließ auch bei ihr die Anspannung der letzten Stunden nach. Was für eine Last trug er schon die ganze Zeit auf seinen Schultern, von der kaum jemand etwas wusste… Scheinbar hatte er für Dumbledore die dunkle Seite ausspioniert, eine Gratwanderung und das Damoklesschwert immer über ihm. Er wusste genauso wie sie selbst, dass die nächste Zusammenkunft mit Voldemort wahrscheinlich tödlich sein würde. Eliza schloss die Augen und strich ihm mit dem Daumen sanft über die Lippen, bevor sie ihre Hand schließlich wieder sinken ließ und die Augen öffnete.

Wäre es nach Snape gegangen, hätte der Augenblick ewig halten können, denn sobald Eliza ihre Hand wieder sinken ließ, hatte er das Gefühl, die Sorgen stürzten wie eine große Flutwelle wieder auf ihn ein. Sein Innerstes schrie nach mehr, aber er wäre nicht Snape gewesen, hätte er diesem Schrei nachgegeben. So öffnete er nur die Augen, blickte Eliza in ihre und verschloss diesen schönen Augenblick in seinem Innersten, wo er gut aufgehoben war. „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape.", hörte er sie sagen und wenige Augenblicke später war sie auch schon hinter der Tür verschwunden. „Gute Nacht, Miss Jones.", murmelte er nur noch, bevor er wieder zurück zu Dumbledores Büro ging. Er wusste, in dieser Nacht würde er noch lange keinen Schlaf finden. Es gab noch viel zu tun.


	16. Nutzen und Risiko

**Kapitel 15**

**~ Nutzen und Risiko ~**

Eliza ging es nicht anders, nur hielten sie ihre Gedanken wach. Wie konnte sie von Nutzen sein und nicht nur eine Last? Irgendwann hielt sie es schließlich nicht mehr im Bett aus, stand auf und zog sich an. Sie musste noch einmal mit Dumbledore reden und zwar noch jetzt.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro wälzte sie weiter Gedanken und immer mehr kristallisierte sich eine Idee heraus, die auf den ersten Moment aberwitzig klang, aber Eliza bei längerem Nachdenken immer besser gefiel. Energisch klopfte sie an die Tür von Dumbledores Büro und wurde Augenblicke später hereingebeten.

Dumbledore sah müde aus und war es auch. Die Ordenssitzung ging lange und noch immer war nicht alles koordiniert. Es wäre leichter gewesen, hätten sie gewusst, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb, aber so war es leider nicht. Keiner konnte sagen, wann Voldemort Snape zu sich rufen würde und wann er Hogwarts angreifen wollte. „Miss Jones, was kann ich für Sie tun", fragte er freundlich wie immer, aber die Müdigkeit ließ sich nicht verbergen.

Snape schaute auf, als es klopfte. Noch immer war er beim Schulleiter, um verschiedene Dinge zu besprechen. Auch er fragte sich, was Eliza so spät in der Nacht noch dazu bewog zu kommen.

Eliza schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam etwas näher, bis sie schließlich hinter einem der Sessel stand. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden, Professor Dumbledore." Snape erhob sich von seinem Platz, er wusste, dass er dabei nichts zu suchen hatte und wollte den Raum verlassen. „Sie können ruhig sitzen bleiben, Professor Snape", sprach Eliza weiter, als sie hörte, wie er aufstand. „Ich denke, es wird Sie auch interessieren…" „Setzen Sie sich doch, Miss Jones und dann erzählen Sie mir, was Sie bedrückt", bot ihr Dumbledore einen Platz an. „Ich muss gestehen, Sie machen mich neugierig."

Eliza lächelte leicht und setzte sich in den freien Sessel vor ihr, während Snape sich wieder in seinen fallen ließ und auch mehr als gespannt war, was nun kam.

„Ich möchte nicht mit den Kindern weggeschickt werden", brachte es Eliza sofort auf den Punkt. „Ich will für niemanden eine Last sein und meinen Beitrag tun, damit Voldemort endlich besiegt wird." Snape schnaubte leise, denn das war langsam zu viel für seine Nerven. Wieso mussten alle diesen Namen in seiner Gegenwart aussprechen und wie stellte sich Eliza vor, zu kämpfen, ohne sehen zu können, wo der Feind war?

Dumbledore war auch etwas erstaunt, ob ihrem Anliegen, wenngleich er sie in gewisser Weise verstand. „Miss Jones, wie stellen Sie sich das vor", fragte er ernst, aber freundlich, denn er konnte sich im Moment nicht vorstellen, wie sie helfen konnte.

„Ich will, dass Professor Snape seinen Auftrag erfüllt und mich ausliefert." Elizas Stimme war ruhig und gefasst, aber in ihrem Inneren sah es ganz anders aus. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das die richtige Entscheidung war, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit für sie, von Nutzen zu sein, vorausgesetzt, ihre Idee würde funktionieren.

„Was?!?" Snape richtete sich augenblicklich in seinem Sessel auf, blickte Eliza an und seine bemüht leise Stimme durchschnitt die Stille. Er musste sich verhört haben, dachte er sich und musste sich bemühen, nicht laut zu werden, denn irgendwann waren auch seine Nerven blank. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Sie bleiben hier, genauso wie ich!"

Eliza zuckte etwas zusammen, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, so angefahren zu werden. Sie schaute mit leicht geweiteten Augen in Snapes Richtung und funkelte ihn kurz darauf an. Sie ließ sich von keinem vorschreiben, was sie zu tun hatte und schon gar nicht in dieser Sache. Es war ihr klar, dass sie definitiv nicht tatenlos zusehen würde, wie ihr eigenes Schicksal, das mit Sieg oder Niederlage zusammenhing, entschieden wurde. „Sie haben mir nicht vorzuschreiben, was ich zu tun habe! Ich bin keiner Ihrer Schüler", erwiderte Eliza ernst und ruhig. Snapes Augen verengten sich und sein Blick wurde bohrend. Was erlaubte sich diese Person?! Sie waren um ihre Sicherheit besorgt und sie wollte ihr Leben so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen? Welchen Sinn sollte es haben, sie auszuliefern? Das war also der Dank, dass er sein eigenes Leben riskierte, um ihrs wenn möglich zu retten!

Dumbledore entging es nicht, dass sein Kollege gleich in die Luft gehen würde und er griff ein. „Ruhe", sagte er streng und fragte sich selbst auch, worin der Sinn bestand, Eliza an Voldemort zu übergeben. Er blickte beide mahnend und streng an und hackte nach. „Was versprechen Sie sich dadurch, Miss Jones? Ich dachte, es wäre klar, dass Voldemort Sie tötet, sobald er Sie hat. Von ihm ist keine Gnade zu erwarten."

In Snape brodelte es weiter und die Tatsache, von Dumbledore zurückgepfiffen zu werden, machte es nicht besser. Wie ein Luchs verfolgte er jede Regung Elizas, als Dumbledore mit ihr sprach. Noch vor etwa drei Stunden hatte er sich gewünscht, sie würde ihn nie wieder loslassen, doch jetzt fragte er sich, wie er jemals auf so einen abstrusen Gedanken kommen konnte. Diese Frau hatte doch keine Ahnung vom Leben. Immer behütet und beschützt von ihrem Vater, ohne zu wissen, wie hart das Leben und Überleben wirklich sein konnte.

Eliza fühlte sich herausgefordert, denn sie spürte, wie ärgerlich Snape auf sie war und Dumbledores Meinung konnte sie aus seinen Worten heraushören. Beide verstanden sie nicht, was allerdings auch zu erwarten war. Sie selbst fand ihre Idee zu Anfang auch verrückt…

„Ich weiß, dass ich keine Gnade erwarten kann, genauso wenig wie Professor Snape, sollte er mich nicht zu ihm bringen", fing Eliza mit ernster und möglichst ruhiger Stimme an, zu erklären und Snape seufzte innerlich, weil sie ihm diese Tatsache wieder in Erinnerung rief. „Welchen Nutzen hätte es also für unsere Seite, würde ich in Sicherheit gebracht werden und er hier bleiben? Keinen großen, würde ich meinen. Für mich wäre nur die Galgenfrist verlängert und für Professor Snape gäbe es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, er kehrt ohne mich zurück, erzählt Voldemort irgendein Lügenmärchen und wäre tot, bevor er zu Ende erzählt hätte, oder er bleibt hier und kämpft mit. Die erste Möglichkeit würde wohl keiner von uns wählen, es wäre wie Perlen vor die Säue werfen, die Frage ist nur, ob die zweite Möglichkeit für unsere Seite von optimalem Nutzen ist." Eliza machte eine kurze Pause um Luft zu holen. Ihr Plan gefiel ihr immer besser, je mehr sie darüber redete und darüber nachdachte. Sie war gespannt, was ihre beiden Zuhörer sagen würden, war sie mit ihren Ausführungen zu Ende.

Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam zu und bisher fand er ihre Ausführungen auch schlüssig, nur war es noch nicht der Kern der Sache, auf den er schon sehr gespannt war. Snape hörte auch zu, doch köchelte in ihm immer noch die Wut. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, sie hatte keine Ahnung, von was sie redete und die Tatsache, dass sie ständig seinen Namen im Zusammenhang mit _Tod_ und _töten_ verwendete, hinterließ ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

„Meiner Meinung nach wäre sie es nicht", fuhr Eliza fort. „Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass Voldemort zahlenmäßig weit überlegen ist, so kann er es wohl verschmerzen, einen Todesser zu verlieren und es würde ihn nur noch entschlossener machen, sich das zu holen was er will: Macht! Und unsere Seite kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die sie bekommen kann. Aber wieso sollten wir dann nicht die Ressourcen voll ausschöpfen, die wir haben? Professor Snape wäre uns in den Reihen des Feindes viel nützlicher als in unseren eigenen. Es braucht nur einen günstigen Augenblick, um zuzuschlagen. Wir sind weniger, also können wir in einem offenen Kampf, der von Voldemort dirigiert wird, nicht lange bestehen. Wieso versuchen wir nicht, den Spieß umzudrehen? Wir dirigieren und er muss spielen. Ein Überraschungsangriff, bevor er den ersten Zug macht und einer seiner vermeintlich treuesten Todesser wendet sich plötzlich gegen ihn!"

Dumbledore saß nachdenklich in seinem Lehnstuhl, die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und schaute Eliza über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an. Ein brillanter Plan, der aber auch mindestens genauso riskant war, wie genial. Er blickte kurz Snape an, der auch aufmerksam zugehört hatte, aber wenig begeistert aussah. „Es geht nicht, wir können Sie nicht für so etwas opfern, Miss Jones", begann er schließlich zu sprechen. „So viel versprechend Ihr Plan auch klingt, das Risiko ist zu groß. Wir wissen nicht wo Voldemort sein wird, damit wir ihn angreifen können, wir haben keine einheitliche Vorstellung vom _günstigsten Augenblick_, geschweige denn wissen wir, ob es ihn überhaupt geben wird. Es bleibt uns also leider nichts anderes übrig, dirigiert zu werden."

„Es wird ihn geben und vielleicht kann man den Ort mit einem Ortungszauber feststellen", entgegnete Eliza. Noch wollte sie ihren Plan nicht aufgeben. „Man ortet mich und zur Sicherheit auch Professor Snape." „Und wieso sind Sie sich so sicher, dass es diesen Augenblick geben wird", mischte sich nun auch Snape mit ungewöhnlich kalter Stimme ein. Ihm war dieser Plan zu riskant und es schien ihm noch einiges im Argen zu liegen, was die Ausführbarkeit anbelangte. Er hatte auch den Eindruck, als ob Eliza sich keinerlei Vorstellung machte, wie es tatsächlich in Voldemorts Nähe war, sonst würde sie nicht so reden, da war er sich sicher.

„Weil ich ihn herbeiführen werde und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue", entgegnete Eliza kühl und hatte wieder ihr Funkeln in den Augen. „Das ist mein Beitrag im Kampf gegen Voldemort." Snape schnaubte und stand auf. Er konnte es nicht fassen, diese Ignoranz! Was stellte sie sich vor? Voldemort hielt kein Kaffeekränzchen, rief er seine Todesser zu sich.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das denn vor, Miss Jones", blaffte er, denn so langsam riss ihm der seidene Geduldsfaden endgültig. „Wenn ich Sie zu ihm bringe, dann schaut er Sie an und weiß sofort, woher der Wind weht! Er wird Sie töten, bevor Sie überhaupt realisiert haben, wer Ihnen gegenüber steht", zischte er ihr ins Ohr.

Eliza lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als er ihr so ins Ohr flüsterte. Viel zu sehr erinnerte es sie an die Stunden in der Gewalt der Todesser. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und langsam wurde auch sie wütend. Wieder einmal übertrat Snape eine Grenze, die er ihr gegenüber besser einhielt. Sie funkelte ihn an und ihre Stimme konnte die innere Erregung nicht mehr verbergen. „Ich realisiere wahrscheinlich schneller als Sie, wer mir gegenüber steht, Professor Snape! Und falls Sie denken, ich habe keine Vorstellung von dem, was mich erwartet, dann kann ich Sie beruhigen. Ich kann es mir sehr wohl vorstellen, schließlich haben sie mir gerade wieder in Erinnerung gerufen, wie kalt es in der Gegenwart von Todessern ist!"

„Es reicht", donnerte nun Dumbledore dazwischen, der nach den letzten Worten Elizas aufgestanden war.

Für Snape waren die letzten Worte Elizas wie ein Stich ins Herz und seine Wut wandelte sich langsam in Abneigung und Hass. Wie konnte er nur jemals den Ansatz von Gefühlen für diese Frau empfinden? Er funkelte sie böse an und ignorierte Dumbledores Worte. „Voldemort ist aber nicht irgendein Todesser", zischte er bedrohlich und leise. „Das was Sie bisher zu spüren bekommen haben, ist nur ein Bruchteil seiner Grausamkeit! Aber was rede ich hier noch groß herum? Sie haben ja ohnehin keine Ahnung vom Leben! Immer schön behütet worden und nicht so viel Ahnung davon…", er schnippte direkt vor ihren Augen mit den Fingern, „…was es heißt, sich durchkämpfen zu müssen." Jetzt hatte er endgültig genug. Er schnaubte und jede Sekunde, die er noch länger mit Eliza in einem Raum verbringen musste, ließ seine Wut noch anwachsen.

Auch Eliza ignorierte Dumbledore, denn so ließ sie sich nicht behandeln, auch wenn sie ihre letzten Worte, gleich nachdem sie sie ausgesprochen hatte, wieder bereute. „Was fällt Ihnen ein…", fiel sie ihm ins Wort, doch er redete einfach weiter. Die Unterstellung, nie für etwas gekämpft zu haben, machte sie noch wütender, als sie schon war und sein Schnipsen brachte sie völlig in Rage. Innerlich kochend und instinktiv griff sie mit ihrer Rechten nach seiner, die er noch erhoben hatte und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. Wie hatte sie jemals etwas für diesen Mann empfinden können, das über natürlichen Respekt hinausging? Schon lange war sie nicht mehr so wütend gewesen, wie in diesem Moment und das konnte er ruhig spüren.

Dumbledore, der auch langsam erbost war, weil ihn die beiden einfach ignorierten, war schon auf dem Weg um den Schreibtisch, um die beiden Streithähne zu trennen, als etwas seltsames passierte, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Gerade eben hatte Snape Eliza noch wütend und voller Abneigung angesehen, kurz davor, handgreiflich zu werden, weil sie ihn am Handgelenk packte, doch plötzlich änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er war zuerst irritiert und überrascht zugleich, dann flackerte Angst in seinen Augen auf. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm genau geschah, aber er spürte deutlich, wie ihm etwas entzogen wurde. Energie, Kraft… irgendwas, von dem er ohnehin nicht mehr viel hatte, im Moment. Kurze Zeit stand er wie gelähmt da, nicht imstande sich loszureißen, bis sein Gehirn den ersten Schock wieder überwunden hatte und ihn noch wütender werden ließ, als er ohnehin schon war.

Eliza war es nicht richtig bewusst was sie tat, bis ihre Narbe wieder zu schmerzen begann und sie immer deutlicher spürte, dass etwas mit ihr geschah, was sie nicht wollte. Sie spürte Snapes Irritation und dann seine Angst… Angst vor ihr, vor dem was sie tat. Soweit wollte sie nicht gehen. Überrascht und verängstigt von sich selbst, ließ sie Snapes Handgelenk los. Ihre Wut war verflogen und hinterließ ein seltsames Gefühl von Leere. Nun wusste sie, dass es funktionierte. Sie konnte nicht nur Kraft geben, sondern auch nehmen, aber es war ein furchtbares Gefühl, etwas, das ihr selbst Angst machte. Hatte sie ihr Gegenüber gerade eben noch wütend angefunkelt, so war ihr Blick jetzt verstört und entschuldigend. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es keinen Moment länger mehr im selben Raum mit Professor Snape auszuhalten. Wieso war sie überhaupt gekommen? Sie hatte in den letzten Minuten mehr kaputt gemacht, als sich vielleicht jemals wieder kitten ließ. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie nur noch leise und aufrichtig, als sie auf dem Weg zur Tür war. Ihr einziger Gedanke war nur noch _raus_, einfach weg von hier. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so schlecht gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Dumbledore sah ihr hinterher, selbst irritiert und etwas überfordert mit dieser plötzlichen Wendung. Er fühlte sich einmal mehr in den letzten Stunden alt und schwach und ließ sich zurück in seinen Lehnsessel sinken. Was war hier geschehen?

Snape spürte die Blicke des Schulleiters auf sich ruhen. Er stand noch immer mitten im Raum und hatte, seit Eliza ihn losgelassen hatte, lediglich den Arm sinken lassen. Immer noch sah er ihre Augen vor sich, die ihn am Ende so verstört angeblickt hatten. Auch seine Wut verflog langsam und wich einer seltsamen Leere. Am liebsten wäre er auch gegangen, aber er wusste, dass Dumbledore wissen wollte, was geschehen war.


	17. Mut & SelbstVertrauen

**Kapitel 16**

**~ Mut und (Selbst)Vertrauen ~**

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen und mit ihnen stieg die Anspannung aller, die von den Plänen Voldemorts wussten. Keiner wusste, wann es soweit war und es blieb ihnen nur abzuwarten. Dumbledore hatte soweit alles arrangiert und das Ministerium war informiert. Dennoch war er sich noch nicht schlüssig, wie sie es taktisch halten sollten. Elizas Plan ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, auch wenn er noch ein paar Tücken aufwies. Aber es hatte sich gezeigt, dass sie Voldemort etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte und ihn somit für den Kampf schwächen konnte. Schwäche ihres Meisters würde wiederum sein Gefolge verunsichern – ein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Überraschungsangriff. Doch Dumbledore wusste, dass zur Verwirklichung dieses Plans alle dahinter stehen mussten. Vor allem Professor Snape hätte eine tragende Rolle und was dieser von Elizas Plan hielt, konnte man vor zwei Tagen deutlich hören und sehen.

Eliza hatte ihre Räume die letzten zwei Tage nur zum Essen verlassen. Der Vorfall in Dumbledores Büro machte ihr noch immer zu schaffen und offenbar nicht nur ihr. Auch Snape beschäftigte das alles mehr, als man ihm ansah. Er hatte am eigenen Leib gespürt, zu was Eliza fähig war und es machte ihm immer noch irgendwie Angst. Er kannte sie die ganze Zeit nur als ruhige, freundliche und hilfsbereite Persönlichkeit, die keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun konnte, aber nun hatte er auch ihre andere Seite kennen gelernt. Eine grausame Seite und er wunderte sich nicht mehr, weshalb Voldemort sie begehrte. Er würde nie imstande sein, sich solche Fähigkeiten anzueignen und umso wertvoller wäre sie für seine Zwecke. Unter dem Imperius könnte er über ihre Kräfte verfügen, wie er wollte. Eine furchtbare Vorstellung, die Snape lieber nicht weiterdachte. Wäre Eliza stark genug, Voldemort zu widerstehen? Das fragte er sich immer wieder, denn auch ihm ging ihr Plan nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wäre dem so, wäre es vielleicht das Risiko wert.

Eliza fragte sich, ob sie die Chorprobe heute absagen sollte. Sie fühlte sich seit der Sache mit Snape unwohl. Es tat ihr so unendlich leid, was sie getan hatte, aber es war einfach passiert. Es war nicht bewusst von ihr gesteuert gewesen. Seufzend suchte sie die Liedzettel für heute Abend. Es wäre nicht recht, die Probe deswegen abzusagen, dachte sie sich schließlich und machte sich ein paar Minuten später auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Pünktlich füllte sich der Raum mit Schülern und Eliza wartete, bis alle da waren. Es lag auch hier eine seltsame Anspannung in der Luft, die schon beim Essen zu spüren gewesen war. So würden sie nicht singen können, dachte sich Eliza und fragte, ob sie etwas auf dem Herzen hätten. Ein Junge aus der sechsten Klasse meldete sich etwas zögerlich zu Wort. „Miss Jones… es… also wir haben gehört, dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, bald Hogwarts angreifen wird…"

Eliza seufzte leise und stand vom Klavierstuhl auf. „Das ist wohl leider wahr. Voldemort plant einen Angriff, aber niemand weiß wann", begann sie ruhig und ernst zu sprechen und sie spürte, wie die Anspannung der Schüler in Angst wechselte. „Das ist aber kein Grund, in blinde Angst auszubrechen. Höchstens für mich." Eliza musste etwas schmunzeln.

„Im Gegenteil, es ist ein Grund zu sagen, zusammen sind wir stark! Fragt euch selbst: Was ist es, was Voldemort mit dieser Taktik erreichen will? Er will Angst erzeugen, eine lähmende, blinde Angst, damit er es leichter hat zu siegen! Und wollen wir es ihm so leicht machen?" In Elizas Augen trat wieder ein entschlossenes Funkeln und einige der Schüler schüttelten zögerlich den Kopf. „Ich will es nicht und Dumbledore auch nicht."

„Aber wie können wir uns gegen solche Mächte wehren", fragte ein Mädchen aus der fünften Klasse. „Wir sind noch nicht einmal fertig ausgebildete Zauberer." Wieder nickten einige wie zur Bestätigung. „Spielt das eine Rolle", entgegnete Eliza fragend. „Was wirklich zählt, ist was ihr in eurem Herzen habt. Ihr seid eine Gemeinschaft, ihr seid Freunde und ihr seid mutig. Nicht jeder traut sich vor vielen Menschen zu singen, aber ihr habt es euch getraut. Und ihr habt eure Sache gut gemacht. Aber seid ihr ausgebildete Sänger? Genauso ist es mit dem Krieg gegen Voldemort. Ihr wisst, was richtig ist, ihr braucht nur den Mut etwas dagegen zu tun! Und wie beim Singen auch – in der Gemeinschaft seid ihr stark und könnt viel bewegen! Glaubt einfach an euch!" Es war zu spüren, dass ihre Worte die Angst der Schüler etwas nahm und sie nachdenklich machten. Das war schon ein gutes Zeichen, fand Eliza.

„Ich finde, wir sollten heute in der Großen Halle singen, was meint ihr", fragte sie kurz darauf und ihr Vorschlag fand breiten Anklang.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie alle in der Halle und stimmten das erste Lied an. Noch immer beschäftigte die Schüler der Gedanke an Voldemorts Angriff, was sich an der Gesangsqualität bemerkbar machte. Nach zwei Liedern unterbrach Eliza und wandte sich ihrem Chor noch einmal zu. Freundlich, aber bestimmt ermahnte sie die Sänger und Sängerinnen. „So geht das nicht. Ihr habt eure Gedanken nicht bei der Sache! Konzentriert euch auf die Lieder, oder sagt es mir, wenn ihr heute nicht singen wollt. Dann könnt ihr gehen."

Die Schüler waren peinlich berührt und wussten nicht genau, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Eliza hingegen hielt jetzt alles für gesagt, was zu sagen war. Zwingen wollte sie keinen. Wenn sie singen wollten, dann konnten sie bleiben, ansonsten sollten sie gehen. Sie drehte sich wieder zum Flügel und begann zu spielen und schließlich auch zu singen.

„There's a hero, if you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid of what you are. There's an answer, if you reach into your soul and the sorrow that you know, will melt away.

And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you..." (*)  
Manche Schüler waren schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, andere standen noch unschlüssig herum, als Eliza zu singen begann. Doch nach einer Weile hatten sich doch alle dazu entschlossen, zu bleiben, um ihrer Lehrerin zuzuhören. Keiner wollte der Erste sein, der ging und im Grunde hatten sie auch alle Spaß am Singen, Voldemort hin oder her.

Nachdem Eliza mit ihrem Lied zu Ende war, kam Miranda Richardson zu ihr. „Miss Jones… Wir wollen es gerne noch einmal probieren mit singen." Eliza lächelte etwas. Es freute sie, dass alle geblieben waren und es noch einmal versuchen wollten. „Schön… dann bleiben Sie doch gleich hier bei mir, Miss Richardson." Miranda blickte etwas irritiert, blieb jedoch stehen. Als Eliza aber das nächste Lied anspielte, wusste sie, wieso sie hier bleiben sollte. Sie hatte es schon oft zusammen mit ihrer Lehrerin gesungen, aber alleine. Wollte sie jetzt, dass sie es heute vor dem ganzen Chor tat? Miranda wurde unsicher, wollte Eliza aber auch nicht enttäuschen, die gerade zu singen begann.

„Many nights we pray, with no proof anyone could hear. And our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understand. Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long, before we know we could. There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who know what miracle, you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe."

Zögerlich und noch etwas ängstlich, etwas falsch zu machen, begann Miranda mit ihrem Part. „In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain. Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away. And now I am standing here, my heart so full I can't explain. Seeking faith and speaking words, I never thought I'd say." Doch mit der Zeit wurde sie immer sicherer und das spiegelte sich in ihrer Stimme wieder. „There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who know what miracle, you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe." Eliza lächelte, während sie ihre Schülerin begleitete. Sie war stolz darauf, dass sie sich überwand vor anderen zu singen und warf während ihres Refrains immer wieder ein paar Passagen ein. Auch der restliche Chor war begeistert. Keiner wusste, dass ihre Mitschülerin so gut singen konnte und einige Schüler blickten sich erstaunt an. Der Mut ihrer Mitschülerin steckte an, genauso wie ihre Lust am Gesang. „They don't always happen when you ask, and it's easy to give in to your fear. But when you're blinded by your pain, can't see you way safe through the rain. Thought of a still resilient voice, says love is very near."

Andächtig lauschten sie noch der dritten Strophe, die die beiden jungen Frauen nun gemeinsam und in voller Lautstärke sangen, bis sie schließlich den Wink, den ihnen Eliza gab, aufnahmen und den Refrain mitsangen. „There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who know what miracles, you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe." Miranda strahlte, es war wunderbar so zu singen und es ging plötzlich wie von alleine. Zusammen mit Eliza warf sie immer wieder Textpassagen in den Refrain ein, bis sie schließlich viel zu früh zum Ende des Lieds kamen, das sie noch einmal zu zweit, immer abwechselnd, sangen. „You will when you believe. You will when you believe, just believe. You will when you believe." (**)

Kaum waren sie fertig, fingen alle Schüler an zu applaudieren. Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden Solistinnen und der Rest des Chores, dass sie Zuhörer bekommen hatten.

Die Tatsache, dass der Chor heute in der Großen Halle probte, war schnell in der ganzen Schule bekannt. Denn schon als sie die ersten Lieder noch halbherzig zu singen begannen, war es in den Gängen rund um die Halle zu hören. Das Lied, welches Eliza solo sang, lockte die ersten neugierigen Zuhörer an, denn es war eigentlich nicht üblich, dass der Chor in der Halle übte. Doch als schließlich alle gemeinsam zu singen begannen, wurde selbst der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin aufmerksam, die drei Stockwerke höher den Gang entlang liefen. Dumbledore blieb, zusammen mit McGonagall stehen und lauschte den letzten Tönen, die das Echo zu ihnen trug und musste lächeln. Es war also noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren.

Auch Snape, der gerade am Tränkebrauen war, hielt kurz in seiner Arbeit inne, um herauszufinden, woher der Gesang kam. Vielleicht, dachte er sich, sollte er noch einmal mit Eliza reden. Auch wenn er ihr, seit ihrer Begegnung in Dumbledores Büro, lieber aus dem Weg ging, so war es jetzt nicht an der Zeit gegeneinander zu arbeiten.

(*) Hero, Mariah Carey

(**) When you believe, Mariah Carey


	18. Endgültiger Plan

**Kapitel 17**

**~ Endgültiger Plan ~**

Es war schon recht spät am Abend, als Snape endlich mit seiner Arbeit fertig war. Beim Blick auf die Uhr fragte er sich, ob er so spät noch zu Eliza gehen konnte, um sie zu sprechen. Er entschloss sich schließlich dafür, denn sein Anliegen konnte nicht ewig warten. Also machte er sich auf den Weg und klopfte ein paar Minuten später an ihrer Tür.

Eliza stieg gerade aus der Badewanne, als es klopfte. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihren Bademantel und ging noch tropfnass zur Tür. „Wer ist da bitte", fragte sie freundlich.

„Professor Snape", antwortete es und Eliza war etwas erstaunt, aber gleichzeitig irgendwie erfreut. Sie hatte sich selbst schon überlegt, Snape aufzusuchen, um noch einmal mit ihm über die Sache in Dumbledores Büro zu reden. „Oh, Professor Snape…", sie öffnete die Tür. „Kommen Sie rein, setzen Sie sich. Ich habe gleich Zeit, aber…", sie deutete an sich herunter und lächelte etwas.

Etwas irritiert glitt Snapes Blick an Eliza herunter. Er hatte sie wohl in einem sehr ungünstigen Augenblick erwischt. Wobei er sich eingestehen musste, dass es kein schlechter Anblick war. „Natürlich… Danke. Ich warte", entgegnete er und versuchte dabei ruhig und gleichgültig wie immer zu klingen. Das fiel ihm allerdings nicht sehr leicht, beim Anblick ihres Gesichts, das von nassen braunroten Haaren umrahmt wurde. „Es dauert auch nicht lange." Eliza lächelte ihn noch einmal an und verschwand daraufhin im Nebenzimmer, um sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen. Während ihrer Abwesenheit ermahnte sich Snape wieder zur Disziplin und inneren Ruhe, die er, als Eliza zurückkam, auch wieder gefunden hatte.

„Kann ich Ihnen was zu trinken anbieten", war die erste Frage, die Eliza stellte, als sie wieder im Raum war. „Nein danke", antwortete Snape, denn er hatte nicht vor, es sich bei ihr gemütlich zu machen. „Wie Sie wollen. Was führt Sie also zu mir?" Eliza lächelte freundlich und setze sich. Sie war gespannt, was er genau wollte.

Snape stand in der Nähe des Fensters und schaute Eliza an. Nach kurzem Schweigen fing er an zu erklären. Dabei versuchte er so sachlich und ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich wollte noch einmal mit Ihnen wegen des Vorfalls in Dumbledores Büro reden." Eliza senkte den Blick unangenehm berührt, denn sie hatte sich noch nicht richtig dafür entschuldigt, obwohl sie es sich die ganze Zeit über schon vorgenommen hatte. „Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Ich wollte es nicht… Es ist einfach passiert. Tut mir leid", unterbrach sie Snape mit leiser Stimme und blickte entschuldigend in seine Richtung. Snape brachte das etwas aus dem Konzept. Er war gar nicht gekommen, um ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, wobei er das früher sicher getan hätte. „Ja… Aber darum geht es mir gerade gar nicht", versuchte er wieder den Faden aufzunehmen. „Ich will von Ihnen wissen, ob Sie sich sicher sind mit ihrem Plan. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie…", er machte eine kurze Pause, denn er wusste nicht, ob er den Namen wirklich verwenden sollte, „…dass Sie stark genug sind, Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten? Wenn nicht, dann vergessen Sie Ihren Plan! Er kann sehen was Sie denken, außer Sie besitzen die Gabe, Ihr Innerstes wirkungsvoll vor ihm zu verschließen. Hat er nur den geringsten Zweifel, oder sieht, was wir eigentlich vorhaben, wird er uns beide sofort töten." Snape atmete tief durch. Es war unbekanntes Terrain auf dem er sich gerade bewegte. Er musste dieser Frau vertrauen, sollte der Plan funktionieren. Von ihr würde ihr beider Leben abhängen, denn dass er sich verschließen konnte, das wusste er aus jahrelanger Erfahrung. Eliza hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Es war wirklich mit einem hohen Risiko verbunden, diese Aktion auszuführen, aber sollte sie funktionieren, wäre es neben Harry Potter ihre wirkungsvollste Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort. „Ich bin mir sicher", antwortete sie schließlich mit aller Entschlossenheit, die sie gerade aufbringen konnte. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher!"

Snape schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte innerlich. Er hoffte, keinen Fehler zu machen, wenn er ihr jetzt vertraute. „Gut", sagte er ruhig und blickte sie dabei durchdringend an, wie um zu sehen, ob ihre Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. „Dann werde ich jetzt zum Schulleiter gehen und mit ihm alles Nötige besprechen." Langsam ging er wieder Richtung Tür. „Stellen Sie sich darauf ein, dass es zu jeder Tag- und Nachtzeit so weit sein kann, Miss Jones. Gute Nacht." Eliza nickte und gleich nachdem sie ihm auch eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, war Snape auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden und auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore.

Dieser war froh zu hören, dass sich seine beiden Schützlinge doch noch zur Zusammenarbeit entschlossen hatten, wenngleich es ihn auch bedenklich stimmte. Trotz allem war es ein hohes Risiko, welches sie mit dieser Aktion eingingen, aber das war Krieg. Er würde seine Opfer fordern, das wusste Dumbledore nur zu gut und er hoffte, dass es nicht allzu viele werden würden.

Vierundzwanzig Stunden später war alles organisiert. Sie würden Snape und Eliza mit einem exakten Ortungszauber versehen, bevor sie zu Voldemort gingen. Dann würden sie einen Spion hinterherschicken, denn weder Snape noch Eliza würden in der Lage sein, die Zurückgebliebenen zu informieren, wann der Augenblick für einen Überraschungsangriff am günstigsten war. Alles was dann folgen würde, war schlussendlich von der Genialität ihres Plans und von der Stärke ihres Gegners abhängig und nicht mehr vorhersehbar.

So wartete nun alles nur noch darauf, dass Snapes Mal anfing zu brennen und den Startschuss für alle folgenden Ereignisse geben würde.


	19. Der Anfang vom Ende

**Kapitel 18**

**~ Der Anfang vom Ende ~**

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, das Eliza wieder beschlich, als sie ins Bett ging. Würde sie diese Nacht durchschlafen können, oder war es nun soweit und Voldemort würde rufen?

72 Stunden waren nun vergangen, seit Professor Snape mit der Nachricht, Voldemort würde angreifen, zu Dumbledore kam. Genauso lange wusste sie, dass er sie vorher noch zu ihm bringen sollte. Nach zahllosen schlaflosen Minuten, die sich Eliza im Bett herumwälze, nickte sie endlich ein.

So langsam wünschte sich Snape, dass alles endlich ein Ende hatte. Die Ungewissheit, wann Voldemort ihn zu sich rufen würde, empfand er mittlerweile als quälender, als die Gedanken an das, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Müde und sich sein Mal reibend stieg er ins Bett, fand aber noch lange keinen Schlaf. Erst in den sehr frühen Morgenstunden nickte er ein, nicht wissend, dass ihn nur kurze Zeit später das Brennen seines Mals wieder wecken würde.

Snape war sofort wach, als er den stechenden Schmerz im Unterarm spürte und sprang aus dem Bett. Das Adrenalin, das nahezu zeitgleich in seine Venen gepumpt wurde, ließ jegliche Müdigkeit verschwinden. Sofort hastete er zum Kamin, verständigte Dumbledore und zog sich anschließend an. Er wusste, es war keine Zeit zu verlieren, denn er würde ohnehin schon langsamer sein als gewöhnlich, wenn er mit Eliza zur Apparationsgrenze laufen musste.

Dumbledore war auch sofort hellwach, nachdem ihn die Nachricht des Tränkelehrers erreicht hatte. Schnell warf er sich einen Morgenmantel über und weckte Eliza, sowie McGonagall, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.

Eliza wurde von Dumbledore aus dem Schlaf geschreckt und zog sich wie in Trance an. Nun war es also soweit, dachte sie und schickte ein paar Stoßgebete zum Himmel. Sie fühlte eine leichte Nervosität und Angst aufkommen, die sie aber gleich wieder zu unterdrücken versuchte. Kurze Zeit später machte auch sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo schon alle drei Lehrer auf sie warteten.

Dumbledore versah sie beide mit dem Ortungszauber und wünschte ihnen daraufhin viel Glück. Snape nickte seinen beiden Kollegen nur stumm zu und ging zur Tür. Er versuchte sich innerlich schon auf das einzustellen, was ihnen nun bevor stand. Auch McGonagall verabschiedete sich und wünschte viel Glück. Man konnte ihr, noch mehr als Dumbledore, anmerken, dass sie sich Sorgen machte und sich mit dem Gedanken auseinandersetzte, die beiden jungen Leute vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen. Eliza verabschiedete sich von beiden mit einem Händeschütteln. Sie wünschte ebenfalls Glück und versuchte etwas zu lächeln, was ihr aber nicht so richtig gelang. Zu sehr lastete auch auf ihr das, was nun kommen würde.

Gemeinsam mit Snape ging sie aus dem Schloss und über die Ländereinen von Hogwarts, während im Schloss selbst nächtliches Treiben begann.

Dumbledore ließ alle Schüler wecken und informierte sie über die aktuelle Lage. Er wies mehrere Lehrkräfte und Elfen an, die jüngeren in Sicherheit zu bringen und alle, die zu kämpfen bereit waren, versammelten sich in der Großen Halle. Es waren mehr, als sich Dumbledore erhofft hatte. Die Schüler der siebten Klassen waren alle geschlossen anwesend, genauso wie die meisten der sechsten und fünften Klasse. Alle jüngeren Jahrgänge ließ er in Sicherheit bringen.

Nach einer Einweisung und Aufteilung in verschiedene Gruppen hielt der Schulleiter noch mit seiner wichtigsten Person im Kampf gegen Voldemort – Harry Potter – und seinen Freunden Kriegsrat. Derweil liefen auch im Ministerium und bei den Ordensmitgliedern die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Kampf gegen das Böse an.

Schlussendlich bezogen alle Kampfeinheiten ihre Positionen, von denen sie schnellstmöglich auf die Alarmierung durch den Spion reagieren konnten und warteten auf das Signal für den Angriff.

Snape hatte es eilig, wie immer. Er wusste genau, auch diesmal würde Voldemort Zuspätkommer nicht schätzen. Immer wieder trieb er Eliza, die versuchte, mit seinem Tempo so gut es ging mitzuhalten, zur Eile an. Ihr Problem war allerdings, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, wo sie hinliefen und dass ihr der Weg auch gänzlich unbekannt war. So war sie schon mehr als einmal kurz davor gewesen zu fallen, weil sie sich vertreten hatte.

Endlich blieb Snape stehen, denn sie hatten die Grenze erreicht. Eliza versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen, der vom Laufen beschleunigt war.

„Wir sind da", fing Snape wieder an zu sprechen. Er wirkte nach außen ruhig und kühl, aber in ihm sah es leider noch ganz anders aus. Er wusste, dass er Voldemort so nicht täuschen konnte. Deshalb schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Es war heute wichtiger denn je, dass er ruhig wurde und sein Innerstes verschloss.

Eliza nickte nur und versuchte sich auch auf das Kommende einzustellen. Sie versuchte ruhig zu werden und führte sich noch einmal vor Augen, was alles vom Gelingen oder Scheitern ihrer Mission abhing. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete sie noch ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, als sie neben sich schon hörte, wie Professor Snape etwas aus seinem Umhang nestelte.

„Nein, warten Sie noch kurz", Eliza griff nach Snapes Handgelenk und öffnete die Augen.

Snape blickte sie fragend und überrascht an, er wollte sich gerade die Maske überziehen, doch Eliza hielt ihn davon ab. „Was ist denn noch", fragte er leise und es schwang eine gewisse Anspannung in seiner Stimme mit. Es war ihm einfach fremd, mit einer anderen Person den Weg zu Voldemort zu gehen. Es war ihm fremd, einer Person so sehr zu vertrauen, wie er es jetzt bei Eliza tun musste. Das alles und der Gedanke, dass sie ihn jetzt als Todesser erleben würde, hinterließ ein komisches Gefühl in seiner Magengrube.

Eliza stand nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihm und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Was wollte sie eigentlich? Wieso hatte sie ihn gerade aufgehalten, die Maske aufzusetzen? Sie wusste es plötzlich nicht mehr genau, es war wie ein Reflex. Genauso automatisch wie sie nach seinem Handgelenk griff, ließ sie es wieder los und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wange und begann leise und etwas stockend zu sprechen. „Ich…Pass auf Dich auf." Sanft strich ihr Daumen über seine Wange und zu seinem Mund. „Und… danke für alles." Noch einen Moment verharrte sie so, berührte seine Wange und blickte ihn an. Dann ließ Eliza die Hand sinken, drehte sich von ihm weg und ging ein paar kleine und vorsichtige Schritte in die Nacht. Sie schluckte und schloss noch einmal die Augen und eine stumme Träne stahl sich davon und rann ihr die Wange hinab.

Severus Snape wusste nicht, woher er jetzt noch die Kraft nahm, um so ruhig zu bleiben, wie er es gerade war. Er war kein Gefühlsmensch, aber die letzten Tage und Wochen hatten auch bei ihm seine Spuren hinterlassen. Er blickte Eliza nur in ihre dunklen Augen und brachte es nicht fertig, nur ein Wort zu sagen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sie ihn duzte konnte das nicht ändern. Es war ihm egal. Das Einzige, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss, waren die Worte _Du auch_ und die Frage, wofür er Dank verdient hatte. Doch beides blieb unausgesprochen, genauso wie der stille Wunsch, sie mögen sich in einer anderen Situation als jetzt befinden, unerfüllt blieb. Snape schluckte ein wenig und blickte ihr noch nach, wie sie sich vorsichtig ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernte. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und zog sich dann ein letztes Mal die verhasste Todessermaske über.

Er ging zu Eliza, packte sie am Arm und apparierte mit ihr in die Runde um Voldemort.

Jetzt gab es also kein Zurück mehr, dachte sich Snape nur noch, als sie sich beide wieder rematerialisierten. Der Anfang vom Ende war gekommen.


	20. Der Schlüssel zur Macht

**Kapitel 19**

**~ Der Schlüssel zur Macht ~**

Zügig ging Snape auf Voldemort zu und riss Eliza mit sich. Er konnte nun keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Er war nun nicht mehr Snape der Lehrer, den sie kannte, sondern Snape der Todesser. Etwa drei Meter vom Dunklen Lord blieb er stehen und senkte demütig das Haupt. „Ich habe gebracht, wonach Ihr verlangt habt, Mylord."

Eliza wurde mitgerissen und spürte schon als sie wieder reapparierten die ungewohnte Kälte, die sie zu umfangen begann. Wieder wurde sie von Snape unsanft ins Unbekannte mitgerissen und es wurde immer kälter, je weiter sie gingen. Sie spürte Menschen, viele Menschen, Menschen ohne Herz und Gefühle. Das machte ihr Angst. Sie spürte, ab jetzt war sie auf sich alleine gestellt. Von Snape durfte und konnte sie keine Hilfe mehr erwarten. Plötzlich blieben sie stehen. Eliza spürte ihren Oberarm schmerzen, an dem sie Snape gepackt hatte, doch der Schmerz war nichts im Gegensatz zu den Augen, die sie kurz darauf fixierten. In Eliza machte sich schon das Grauen breit, bevor Voldemort überhaupt begonnen hatte zu sprechen. Wie furchtbar musste es erst sein, wenn man sehen konnte, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Snape…", zischte Voldemort, erhob sich langsam von seiner Sitzgelegenheit und fixierte kurz Snape, dann Eliza mit seinen roten Augen. „Das ist also der Schlüssel zur Macht…", seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Snape, der noch mit demütig gesenktem Haupt dastand. Nach kurzem angespanntem Schweigen redete Voldemort weiter und kam langsam auf Eliza zu. „Ich bin zufrieden mit Dir, Snape. An Deinen Platz!"

„Danke, Mylord." Snape ließ Eliza los und verbeugte sich tief, noch immer das Haupt gesenkt und ging schließlich auf seinen Platz. Jetzt musste er nur weiterhin Ruhe bewahren, egal was mit Eliza geschah. Er war sich bewusst, den schwereren Part der ganzen Sache hatte er somit noch eindeutig vor sich.

Eliza war die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Snape ließ sie los und nun stand sie alleine in einer Runde Menschen, die nicht mehr wussten was Liebe und Gefühle bedeuteten. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, sie wusste nicht einmal, was geschehen würde, wenn sie einen Schritt vorwärts, rückwärts oder zur Seite machte. Das wollte sie allerdings auch nicht versuchen. Ihr schien, als ob jede Bewegung ihrerseits nicht auf Gegenliebe stoßen würde, es sei denn, sie war verlangt worden. Gleich nachdem Snape losließ, spürte sie, wie eine eiskalte Aura immer näher kam. Das musste Voldemort sein. Der Blick, die Stimme, die Aura… alles war kalt. Eiskalt. Noch kälter als das, was sie damals in ihrer Gefangenschaft verspürt hatte. Snape hatte Recht gehabt. Jeder Todesser, und sei er noch so schlimm, war ein Chorknabe gegen den Dunklen Lord selbst.

Auf Voldemorts Gesicht breitete sich ein hämisches Grinsen aus, als er die Angst in Elizas Augen sah. Er ging immer weiter auf sie zu und genoss es sichtlich, wie ihre Angst immer weiter wuchs. Schließlich stand er direkt bei ihr. „Soso… Du bist also der Schlüssel zur Macht." Er packte Eliza am Kinn und riss ihren Kopf in eine für ihn günstige Lage, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. Quälend lange Sekunden fixierten seine blutroten Augen ihre braunen, die vor Angst geweitet waren.

Snape musste all seine Beherrschung und sein Können aufwenden, um ruhig zu bleiben. Er war froh, dass er wenigstens hinter Eliza stand und somit ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte. Aber das was er sah, reichte schon aus, um für einen Moment Übelkeit in ihm hochkommen zu lassen. Wie konnte dieses Scheusal nur wagen, seine Hand an sie zu legen!

Eliza war wie gelähmt vor Kälte und Angst. Das wahr wohl auch ihr und aller Glück, die auf der Seite des Guten standen, denn vor lauter Angst war sie nicht mehr imstande irgendetwas zu denken, was Voldemort, bei seinem Streifzug durch ihre Gedanken, hätte dienlich sein können. „Sag mir, was Dein Geheimnis ist", zischte Voldemort in ihr Ohr und Eliza liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken. „Sag's mir und Du bekommst vielleicht einen schnellen Tod!" Zum ersten Mal, seit sie alleine hier stand, fand Eliza wieder die Kraft, für eine Regung. Sie schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen, um endlich wieder zu einigermaßen klarem Verstand zu kommen. Ihr war kalt, unsäglich kalt, aber es musste trotzdem gehen. Es war ihre einzige Chance zu überleben. Sie hatte die letzten Tage viel darüber nachgedacht, was sie sagen könnte. Für jede denkbare Situation hatte sie sich was ausgedacht, aber nun war alles weg. Das Einzige was blieb, war eine Vermutung, woher sie ihre Kräfte nahm. Auch darüber hatte sie viel nachgedacht und es war ihr nun klar, dass Voldemort nie imstande sein würde, den wahren Schlüssel zur Macht wirkungsvoll zu nutzen.

„Ich habe kein Geheimnis", begann Eliza leise und tonlos zu sprechen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie Sand geschluckt. „Der Schlüssel zur Macht ist überall… Aber Dir wird er ohne mich immer verwehrt bleiben, Voldemort."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, die Eliza böse anfunkelten. Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und bohrte ihn ihr ins Dekollete, damit es ihr auch deutlich wurde, worum es sich handelte. Eliza spürte, dass er wütend wurde. Ihr wurde immer kälter und der Zauberstab ließ wieder Angst in ihr aufsteigen. Aber was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Es ging um alles oder nichts, also musste sie das Risiko eingehen und pokern. Sie wusste, dass es nun nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er von seiner Macht Gebrauch machen würde.

„Was soll das heißen", fauchte Voldemort bedrohlich in ihr Ohr. „Ich will diese Macht und werde sie bekommen! Imperio! Und jetzt sag mir, was es mit dem Schlüssel der Macht auf sich hat", befahl er Eliza.

Snape musste schlucken und es fiel ihm immer schwerer seine Gleichgültigkeit zu bewahren. Der Schlimmste seiner Alpträume war eingetreten. Er hatte Eliza unter den Imperius gestellt und nun konnte er über sie verfügen wie er wollte, es sei denn, sie wäre stark genug, gegen ihn anzukämpfen und zu siegen. Aber das war schwierig und erforderte viel Kraft. Kraft, die sie eigentlich für andere Sachen noch brauchen würde.

Gleich als der Fluch Eliza traf, verspürte sie einen höllischen Schmerz, der sie schmerzlich aufstöhnen ließ. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr jemand die Seele ausreißen und das wollte sie nicht zulassen. Trotzdem spürte sie, wie sie langsam die Kontrolle über ihren eigenen Körper verlor, der Voldemorts Worten nun mehr gehorchen wollte, als ihren eigenen Befehlen.

„Der Schlüssel zur Macht liegt in jedem Menschen…", antwortete Eliza mit immer monotoner werdender Stimme. „Manche sind sich dessen bewusst, andere nicht und wieder andere haben ihn längst verloren." Sie ballte die Fäuste und schloss die Augen. Ihre Seele schrie ein stummes _Nein_. Eliza wollte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper nicht ohne weiteres aufgeben. Niemand hatte das Recht über sie zu bestimmen, niemand! Auch nicht Voldemort, dessen Wut immer mehr zuzunehmen schien und sich zusammen mit dem Fluch in Elizas Kopf fraß.

Snape war nun kurz davor, seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zu reißen, um bei dem Versuch, Eliza zu helfen, zu sterben. Er merkte, wie sie versuchte, gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen, aber Voldemort war stark. Er ließ sich nicht so einfach vertreiben. Doch dann geschah etwas, womit Snape nicht gerechnet hatte.

Mit einem lauten _Nein_ riss Eliza die Augen wieder auf und funkelte Voldemort an, der für Bruchteile von Sekunden irritiert war, weil sie geschafft hatte seinen Fluch zu brechen. Sie spürte, wie Wut in ihr aufstieg… Die ganze Wut, die ganze Abscheu und der ganze Hass, den sie für Voldemort und seine Todesser empfand. „Niemals…", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme war jetzt fest und entschlossen. „Niemals wirst Du den Schlüssel der Macht benutzen können. Das hast Du schon vor langer Zeit verspielt, Voldemort! In Dir ist nichts mehr, was an Liebe oder Mitgefühl erinnert, die Grundvoraussetzungen für wahre Größe und Macht!"

Blitzschnell griff Eliza mit ihrer Rechten nach der Zauberstabhand Voldemorts. Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Kreis der Todesser, die bis jetzt schweigend alles verfolgt hatten. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass Eliza blind war und so verunsicherte es viele, mit welcher Präzision sie nach dem Handgelenk ihres Meisters greifen konnte. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie ihm so todesmutig die Stirn bot, war für viele ungewohnt. Manche waren unsicher, ob sie eingreifen sollten oder nicht und hatten schon die Hand am Zauberstab. Dennoch warteten sie schlussendlich ab, denn ihr Meister würde ihnen schon ein Zeichen geben, sollte er ihre Hilfe benötigen.

Voldemort hatte kaum noch eine Chance, seine Irritation loszuwerden. Kurz nachdem Eliza seinen Fluch durch bloße geistige Stärke gebrochen hatte, griff sie auch schon nach seinem Handgelenk und sprach etwas von Liebe und Mitgefühl – zwei Worte, die wie Gift für seine Ohren waren.

„Spürst Du das", zischte Eliza und funkelte ihn weiter an. An ihr war gerade nichts mehr, was an die ruhige, freundliche und hilfsbereite junge Frau erinnerte, die Snape aus Hogwarts kannte. Es war vielmehr die Steigerung dessen, was er schon in Dumbledores Büro die Gelegenheit hatte, kennen zu lernen. „Spürst Du das? Das ist es, was Du schon so lange gesucht hast! Jeder hat diese Macht in irgendeiner Form, jeder der wirklich lieben kann. Das ist der Schlüssel zur Macht, nur weiß ihn kaum einer zu nutzen! Und Du hast ihn vor Jahren verloren!" Elizas Atem ging schneller, aber das Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ nicht nach.

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich ein wenig vor Entsetzen, als er spürte, was Eliza mit ihm machte. Er spürte, wie sie ihm Energie entzog und wie sich ihre Aura wie Gift in seinen Venen ausbreitete und ihn langsam umfing. Er versuchte, sich ihrem Griff zu entziehen, aber ihre Finger hielten sein Handgelenk umklammert wie eine Würgeschlange ihr Opfer.

„Was fällt Dir ein, Du wertloses Stück Dreck…", zischte er wütend und seine roten Augen schienen durch bloße Blicke töten zu können. Er griff mit der Linken nach seinem Zauberstab, in der anderen Hand, doch Eliza kam ihm zuvor und hielt ihn nun an beiden Handgelenken fest. Es war ihr zu anstrengend noch zu sprechen, aber ihre Mundwinkel ließen für Sekunden ein hämisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen.

Eliza spürte, wie ihr immer kälter wurde und wie sie langsam zu zittern begann. Sie wusste, lange konnte sie nicht mehr standhalten. Sie war nicht mächtig genug, um Voldemort zu besiegen, sie konnte ihn nur schwächen und verunsichern. Denn genauso wie ihre Aura sich in seinem Körper wie Gift ausbreitete, tat seine es in ihrem.

Eine erneute Welle der Verunsicherung ging durch die Reihen der Todesser und Snape hoffte, dass der Spion schon auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore war, denn es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich Eliza geschlagen geben musste oder die Todesser ihrem Meister zur Hilfe eilen würden. Voldemort schien durch Eliza so verwirrt worden zu sein, dass er noch nicht auf die Idee kam, seinen Todessern zu befehlen, sie zu töten, aber das konnte sich jeden Augenblick ändern.

In höchster Alarmbereitschaft hatte Snape die Hand schon am Zauberstab, aber nicht so wie die anderen Todesser, um Voldemort zu helfen, sondern um Eliza zu schützen.

Dumbledores Spion war den beiden gefolgt, sobald sie ihren Standpunkt nicht mehr groß verändert hatten und er somit davon ausgehen konnte, dass sie am Ziel waren.

Er apparierte in die Nähe des Treffpunkts und verwandelte sich in seine Animagusgestalt.

Als Wiesel getarnt konnte er ungehindert nahe genug an die Gruppe um Voldemort herankommen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Eine Weile beobachtete das Wiesel das Szenario, doch als Eliza es schaffte, den Imperius- Fluch Voldemorts zu brechen, wurde es hellhörig. Als sie schließlich sein Handgelenk ergriff und sich die erste Welle der Verwirrung und Verunsicherung durch die Reihen der Todesser, einschließlich ihres Herren und Meisters bewegte, sah das Wiesel seine Zeit gekommen. Es huschte flink durch das Gras und über ein paar umgestürzte Bäume, verwandelte sich in gebührendem Abstand zur Todessergruppe zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und erstattete Dumbledore und den anderen Einheiten, die schon apparationsbereit waren, umgehend Bericht.

Dumbledore war froh über die Nachricht des Wiesels. Es war eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass der Plan bisher erfolgreich war und seine beiden Schützlinge noch lebten. In dieser Gewissheit apparierte er mit seiner Gruppe, darunter Harry Potter, an den Ort des Geschehens. Zeitgleich erschienen noch einige andere Einheiten, darunter Auroren des Ministeriums und der gesamte Orden des Phönix. Alle hofften, dass dies nun der letzte Einsatz des Ordens werden und es ihnen diesmal gelingen würde, Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen.

Es war wirklich für alle Todesser unerwartet. Sofort als die Kämpfer Dumbledores erschienen, eröffneten sie das Feuer. Durch die Ortungszauber war es ihnen möglich gewesen, die ganze Gruppe großräumig einzukreisen und von allen Seiten gleichzeitig anzugreifen.

Auch Voldemort hatte mit solch einer Offensive nicht gerechnet. Viel zu sehr hatte er sich darauf verlassen, dass die Angst seinen ohnehin schwächeren Gegner noch einschüchtern würde, doch damit hatte er offensichtlich weit gefehlt.

Eliza zitterte immer mehr und ihr Griff wurde immer schwächer. Sie keuchte und spürte wie ihr langsam die Kraft ausging. Das Auftauchen ihrer Mitkämpfer bekam sie nur noch durch einen dunklen Nebel mit, der sich langsam um ihre Sinne legte und sie einzuhüllen und zu ersticken drohte. Voldemort riss sich schließlich in einem Anfall von unbändigem Zorn und Hass von ihr los, was sie nur noch vor Schmerz aufstöhnen ließ. Eliza spürte, wie ihre Knie nachzugeben drohten und tastete instinktiv nach Halt, ohne Hoffnung einen zu finden.

Voldemort war wütend. Sein, bis ins kleinste Detail ausgefeilter Plan, endlich die Macht an sich zu reißen, wurde durchkreuzt. Durchkreuzt von einem alten Greis und einer blinden Frau. Seine roten Augen funkelten vor Hass und suchten nach einem Todesser in seiner Nähe, um Verstärkung über dessen dunkles Mal zu rufen. Doch dann fielen sie auf Eliza, die wie ein Grashalm im Wind gefährlich schwankte, auf der Suche nach Halt.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Verstärkung musste warten, zuerst wollte er die Frau töten, die es gewagt hatte, seine Macht zu untergraben…


	21. Ein neuer Morgen

**Kapitel 20**

**~ Ein neuer Morgen ~**

Das war sein Augenblick, schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. Er zückte den Zauberstab und riss sich die Maske vom Kopf. „Expelliarmus", brüllte er instinktiv, den Zauberstab auf Voldemort gerichtet. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass er Eliza tötete. Doch was war das? Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er nicht alleine den Entwaffnungszauber gesprochen hatte.

Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite bestätigte ihm seinen Eindruck. „Potter…", bemerkte er nur, aber nicht so verhasst wie sonst die letzten Jahre. „Professor Snape…", entgegnete Harry nur in relativ gleichgültigem Ton. Auch er hatte jetzt weit größere Sorgen, als mit seinem ungeliebten Tränkelehrer zu streiten.

Voldemort war gerade dabei, die ersten Worte des todbringenden Fluchs zu sprechen, als ihn ein doppelter Entwaffnungszauber traf und ihn unweigerlich von den Füßen riss. Als er kurze Zeit später wieder bei Sinnen war, funkelte er in die Richtung, aus der der Fluch kam. Was er da sah wollte er zuerst nicht glauben, doch dann dämmerte ihm langsam, auf welchen Schwindel er hereingefallen war. Sein vermeintlich treuester Todesser an der Seite seines größten Feindes Harry Potter. Der Todesser, der ihm diese Frau gebracht hatte… es war von Anfang an geplant gewesen. Er war einem riesigen Bluff aufgesessen und Snape war von Anfang an auf der Seite Dumbledores gewesen. Blitzschnell schnappte er sich wieder seinen Zauberstab. Dafür würden sie alle büßen, das schwor er sich in diesem Moment.

Eliza fand keinen Halt und ihre Knie versagten nun endgültig ihren Dienst. Stöhnend sackte sie zusammen und fiel ins taufeuchte Gras. Alles drang nur noch wie durch einen dichten Schleier zu ihr. Schreie von Menschen, Zaubersprüche, Flüche - ihr Plan hatte offenbar funktioniert. Ihr war kalt und das Atmen fiel schwer. Zitternd lag sie auf dem Boden und schloss die Augen – sie hatte keine Kraft mehr aufzustehen.

Langsam und weiterhin den Zauberstab auf Voldemort gerichtet, näherten sich Snape und Harry. Doch Snape hatte nicht vor, mit dem Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen. Das war nun nicht mehr seine Aufgabe und Potter musste jetzt zeigen, was er die Jahre über gelernt hatte. Er wollte zu Eliza. Doch das gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet. Voldemort dachte nicht daran, seinen Standort aufzugeben und fixierte weiterhin regungslos ihn und Harry, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Snape musste also einen günstigeren Augenblick abwarten, bis er zu ihr konnte. So beschloss er, sich erst einmal ins Kampfgetümmel zu stürzen, um seinen Kollegen beizustehen. „Viel Glück, Potter", sagte er schließlich noch und war im nächsten Moment schon disappariert. „Danke, gleichfalls", murmelte Harry und war schließlich alleine auf sich gestellt.

Bunte Blitze durchzogen die frische Sommernacht und immer wieder waren Schreie zu hören. Manchmal triumphierend, aber meistens voller Schmerzen und Qual.

Die Todesser kämpften mit allen Mitteln und ein beliebtes Ziel waren die jüngeren Zauberer oder Dumbledore, der sich nicht über mangelnde Beschäftigung beklagen konnte. Im Moment schlug er sich wieder mit drei Todessern gleichzeitig herum und er hoffte, dass es Harry noch gut ging und er Voldemort das Handwerk legen konnte. Er fühlte, dass dieser Kampf sein letzter werden würde. Die vergangenen Tage fühlte er sich schon alt und schwach, und die heutige Nacht würde ihn noch einmal sehr viel Kraft kosten.

Harry war mittlerweile mitten im Kampf mit Voldemort. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde bald platzen, so schmerzte seine Narbe. Aber er wusste, er durfte nicht aufgeben und es war eine einmalige Chance, denn Voldemort war geschwächt.

Die Tatsache, dass er von Snape, Eliza und Dumbledore so reingelegt und überrascht wurde, machte Voldemort wütend - furchtbar wütend, aber gleichzeitig auch nachlässig. Die blinde Wut verklärte sein klares Denken, das in so einem Kampf eigentlich unerlässlich war, um zu überleben.

Snape nutzte den Überraschungseffekt immer wieder aus, wenn er mit einem neuen Todesser kämpfte. Jedes mal waren sie überrascht, gegen einen vermeintlichen Gleichgesinnten kämpfen zu müssen. Diesen kleinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutze Snape schließlich für seine Zwecke aus… Er war so beschäftigt, dass er kaum noch an Eliza dachte und immer, wenn er es tat und zu ihr wollte, stellte sich ihm ein neuer Gegner in den Weg und forderte sein Können heraus.

Eliza atmete nur noch flach. Sie war nicht mehr im Stande, ihre Gliedmaßen zu bewegen, denn die Kälte ließ sie schon steif werden. Schon das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Wochen spürte sie, wie langsam das Leben aus ihr wich. Der dunkle Nebel wurde immer dichter, obwohl sie immer noch versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Beide Seiten lieferten sich über Stunden einen erbitterten Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Immer wieder apparierten neue Todesser an den Ort des Geschehens, aber Dumbledores Ressourcen und die des Ministeriums waren begrenzt. So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als weiter gegen eine Übermacht zu kämpfen, allein mit der Hoffnung im Herzen, dass Harry es schaffen würde, Voldemort zu besiegen und somit dem Schrecken ein Ende zu setzen.

Immer mehr leblose Körper bedeckten die feuchte Wiese, die nun durch unzählige Füße niedergetrampelt und aufgerissen war. Immer noch durchzuckten grelle bunte Blitze die schwindende Nacht.

Keiner der Beteiligten wusste mehr, wie lange sie schon hier waren und kämpften, geschweige denn, wer überhaupt noch lebte und wer schon tot war. Jeder versuchte nur immer wieder aufs Neue sein eigenes nacktes Leben zu schützen, indem er seinen Gegner entweder tötete oder in irgendeiner Form kampfunfähig machte.

Es war Kräfte zehrend, das spürten alle Kämpfer langsam am eigenen Leib. Vor allem die Gegner Voldemorts wussten, dass sie der Übermacht, der sie immer noch gegenüber standen, nicht mehr lange Stand halten konnten, ohne zu viele Opfer zu riskieren.

„Harry", es war Hermines Stimme, die schrill die Morgendämmerung durchschnitt, gefolgt von einem grünen Licht. Snape drehte sich um, in Richtung des Schreis, während sein Gegner zwei Meter neben ihn leblos zusammensackte. Was war passiert? Der grüne Blitz… Snape wurde schlecht. Eine schlimme Vorahnung machte sich in ihm breit und er rannte los.

Mit Todessern, die ihn unterwegs aufhalten wollten, machte er kurzen Prozess. Einen Mord mehr oder weniger auf dem Gewissen, das störte ihn nun nicht mehr. Die einzige Frage, die ihn jetzt noch beschäftigte, war, ob Harry Potter noch am Leben war, oder ob der grüne Lichtschein alles entschieden hatte.

Langsam begann es Morgen zu werden. Am Horizont zeigten sich schon die ersten orangefarbenen und roten Streifen der aufgehenden Sonne, die plötzlich von einem weiteren grünen Blitz durchzogen wurden. Snape verlangsamte seine Schritte kurz, nur um gleich wieder schneller zu werden. Als er schließlich den Ort des Geschehens erreichte, bot sich ihm ein Bild, das er für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr vergessen würde.

Er sah Potter, der über den leblosen Köper seiner Freundin gebeugt war. Hermine Granger, die ihn im Unterricht mit ihrer Besserwisserei so oft zur Weißglut brachte… Snape musste schlucken. Auch wenn er die drei Gryffindors überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, so einen Tod hatte er keinem von ihnen gewünscht. Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte weiter. Er wollte Potter nicht stören, sicher wollte er alleine sein und nicht seinen verhassten Lehrer in der Nähe wissen. Trotzdem interessierte es ihn, was mit Voldemort geschehen war. Er musste tot sein, sonst würde Harry nicht bei Granger knien.

Einige Meter weiter sah er ihn auch liegen. Es war also wirklich vorbei. Der Junge der lebte hatte den größten Tyrann der Zaubererwelt getötet. Der zweite grüne Blitz galt also ihm, der erste musste Miss Granger getroffen haben, dachte sich Snape.

Leise seufzend drehte er sich von diesem Szenario weg und blickte über die Wiese, die mit leblosen Körpern übersäht war. Mittendrin immer wieder eine Gruppe Menschen, die sich noch Gefechte lieferten und die noch nicht gemerkt hatten, dass alles vorbei war.

Wie viele bekannte Gesichter wohl noch unter den Toten waren, wollte sich Snape gar nicht vorstellen.

Der Tod Voldemorts sprach sich nur langsam auf dem Schlachtfeld herum. Erst als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über das Land schickte, streckten die letzten Anhänger Voldemorts die Waffen und gaben den Kampf auf.

Die Überlebenden begannen, ihre Kollegen und Freunde zu suchen und zu versorgen. Auch Snape machte sich auf den Weg über das Schlachtfeld. Er fragte sich, wen er noch alles lebend auffinden würde und hoffte das Beste. Sicher war jedenfalls, dass Madam Pomfrey und St. Mungos einiges zu tun bekommen würden, nach dieser Nacht.


	22. Das Ende

**Kapitel 21**

**~ Das Ende ~**

Eine Woche war nun schon seit dem alles entscheidenden Kampf gegen Voldemort vergangen. Der Alltag hielt so langsam wieder Einzug in Hogwarts, trotzdem war nichts mehr wie zuvor. Viele der älteren Schüler mussten ihr Leben lassen oder lagen verletzt im Zaubererkrankenhaus oder im schuleigenen Krankenflügel. Auch viele Bekannte, Verwandte oder Eltern waren verletzt oder tot, egal auf welcher Seite sie gekämpft hatten.

Der Kampf war an keinem ohne Spuren vorüber gegangen. Vor allem Dumbledore sah man die Belastungen der vergangenen Tage an. Er war nun wirklich alt geworden.

Eliza lag noch immer bewusstlos im Krankenflügel. Ihr Zustand war stabil, aber weder die Ärzte in St. Mungos, noch Madam Pomfrey wussten, wie sie ihr helfen konnten, das Bewusstsein wieder zu erlangen.

Einige Betten weiter lag Ron Weasley, der von einem üblen Furunkelfluch zur Strecke gebracht worden war. Im Gegensatz zu Eliza war er aber schon wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung, auch wenn der Tod Hermines wie ein Schatten auf seinem sonst so fröhlichen Gemüt lag. Harry besuchte seinen Freund jeden Tag. Die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie aber beide, denn keiner wusste, was er dem anderen erzählen konnte, ohne dabei den Namen der Freundin zu erwähnen, oder Erinnerungen an sie wachzurütteln.

Snape war gerade wieder von der Beerdigung eines Ordensmitglieds zurück und ließ sich in einen Sessel am Kamin sinken. Seit Tagen fühlte er innerlich eine unerklärliche Leere. Sein ganzes Leben hatte sich in der Nacht vor einer Woche geändert. Er war nun endgültig kein Todesser mehr und die Tätigkeit als Spion gehörte nun auch der Vergangenheit an. Es gab jetzt nur noch seine Arbeit als Lehrer, sonst nichts. Gedankenverloren blickte er in den schwarzen, leeren Kamin. Wie es wohl Eliza ging? Vielleicht sollte er sie wirklich einmal besuchen, dachte er. Nachdem er sie an diesem, alles entscheidenden Morgen vor einer Woche in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, sie sei schon tot, denn ihre Haut war schon kalt und blass, aber dem war zum Glück nicht so. Snape fand es erschreckend, sie so zu sehen. Eliza war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst gewesen und vielleicht war das mit ein Grund, warum er sie die ganze Zeit nicht besuchen ging. Er hatte Angst davor - Angst, sie immer noch in diesem Zustand vorzufinden, denn er wusste von Dumbledore, dass sie noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

Leise seufzend stand er auf, ging zur Hausbar und schenkte sich ein Glas Whiskey ein. Er fragte sich, was er tun sollte, wenn er bei ihr war. Er konnte ihr ohnehin nicht helfen und vielleicht würde es ihr auch gar nicht recht sein, dass er an ihrem Bett saß. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder in die Vergangenheit. Weihnachten… Er dachte damals an einen Schülerscherz, als er ihr Päckchen vor der Tür fand, aber schlussendlich war es keiner, sondern ein ernst gemeintes Geschenk. Snape fragte sich, wie lange es her war, dass sich eine Frau ernsthaft für ihn interessiert hatte. Es war jedenfalls schon zulange her und er mittlerweile irgendwie beziehungsunfähig geworden. Er betrachtete das gefüllte Glas und stellte es auf den Tisch. Der Appetit auf Whiskey war ihm wieder vergangen und Alkohol würde ohnehin nichts an seiner Stimmung ändern.

Nachdenklich strich er sich mit den Fingern über die Wange, vor zu seinem Mund und blickte ins Leere. Egal was er machte, seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu Eliza zurück. Wie oft strich sie ihm mit den Fingern über die Wange… Das letzte Mal auf ihrem Weg zu Voldemort. _Pass auf Dich auf_, hallte es immer wieder in Snapes Kopf nach. _Und danke für alles_. Danke… er hatte ihr noch nie _Danke für alles_ gesagt, obwohl sie es sicher mehr verdient hatte, als er. Ruckartig drehte sich Snape um und ging zur Tür. Er würde sie jetzt besuchen gehen, dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Oben angekommen, hielt er Ausschau nach Madam Pomfrey, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, hinter welchem der vielen Vorhänge Eliza lag.

Madam Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll zu tun und war mehr als erstaunt, als sie hörte, was Snapes Anliegen war. Selbstverständlich erteilte sie ihm Auskunft, fügte jedoch noch hinzu, dass ihre Patientin immer noch bewusstlos war.

Snape nickte, bedankte sich kurz und ging zum Vorhang, den ihm die Schulkrankenschwester ausgewiesen hatte. Unschlüssig, ob er Eliza nun wirklich besuchen sollte, stand er noch einen Moment davor, bis er schließlich doch eine Hand zwischen die Stoffbahnen schob und sie vorsichtig teilte. Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Bett. Sie sah aus, als schlafe sie. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren ruhig, aber sie sah noch immer ungewöhnlich blass aus.

Vorsichtig nahm Snape ihre linke Hand in seine, wie um zu prüfen, ob sie auch immer noch so kalt war wie damals, als er sie hergebracht hatte. Er atmete hörbar aus und blickte ihr ins Gesicht, noch immer ihre Hand in seinen. Sie war nicht mehr so kalt wie damals, aber dennoch irgendwie leblos. Sanft legte er ihre Hand wieder zurück und betrachtete weiter ihr blasses, hübsches Gesicht. Unweigerlich musste er sich an den Tag erinnern, an dem sie Hogwarts verlassen sollte und noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm in die Kerker kam, um endlich sein Gesicht zu sehen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er ihr wirklich nahe war.

Snape musste schlucken. Er wollte nicht, dass das alles vorbei war. Er wollte sie wieder am Flügel spielen hören, sie singen hören, sich mit ihr auf der Mauer vor dem Schloss unterhalten…und ihre Hand auf seiner Wange spüren.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, was sie ihm eigentlich bedeutete. Jetzt, wo es vielleicht schon zu spät war, fing er an, sich einzugestehen, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte, Gefühle, die mehr waren als nur Respekt und Sympathie. Wieder nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. Er wollte so gerne was sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Er hatte das Gefühl, als stecke ihm ein riesiger Kloß im Hals, der auch durch mehrmaliges Schlucken nicht zu vertreiben war.

Plötzlich wurde der Vorhang zur Seite gezogen. Snape schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, drehte sich um und ließ dabei Elizas Hand fallen. Spiegelte sein Gesicht vorher noch seine momentanen Gefühle wieder, so war es jetzt wieder zur üblichen Maske erstarrt.

„Oh… Verzeihung… Professor Snape…", stotterte es und zwei Augen starrten ihn überrascht und erschrocken an. Miranda Richardson war schon wieder am Gehen, denn niemanden hätte sie jetzt weniger erwartet, als den Lehrer, vor dem sie noch immer am meisten Respekt und Furcht hatte – Professor Snape. „Miss Richardson…", schnarrte Snape kühl und war innerlich nicht minder überrascht, dass sie so hereinplatzte. „Bleiben Sie hier…" Miranda blieb stehen und blickte ihn irritiert und etwas verängstigt an. Sie fragte sich, was er von ihr wollte. Sicher würde er ihr jetzt Punkte abziehen, weil sie so hereingeplatzt war und ihn in dieser, für ihn doch sehr intimen Situation erwischt hatte. Snape blickte noch einmal kurz Eliza an, dann seine Schülerin. Mit einer auffordernden Geste verwies er sie ans Bett und ging anschließend, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, an ihr vorbei und Richtung Ausgang. Ihm war nicht mehr nach Punkteabziehen, er wollte jetzt nur noch für sich sein und so ließ er eine sehr erstaunte Miranda an Elizas Bett zurück.

Eine Woche später hatten die Ferien schon begonnen und das Schloss, sowie der Krankenflügel hatten sich, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, geleert. Dumbledores Zustand hatte sich in den letzten Tagen rapide verschlechtert und er stand nun kaum noch aus seinem Bett auf. Er hatte schon früh gespürt, dass es langsam mit ihm zu Ende ging und so hatte er genug Zeit gehabt, seine Nachfolge und seinen Nachlass zu regeln, um dann in Ruhe sterben zu können.

Minerva McGonagall wich kaum noch von seiner Seite und auch Snape pendelte schon seit Tagen immer zwischen Krankenflügel, Kerker und Dumbledores Räumen hin und her.

Die Tatsache, neben Eliza nun auch noch seinen Freund und Mentor krank im Bett liegen zu sehen, nagte an seiner Seele.

„Severus…", Dumbledore war gerade wieder aufgewacht und hatte seinen Schützling erblickt. „Komm her… setz Dich doch für einen Augenblick zu mir", bat er mit leiser Stimme und lächelte etwas. McGonagall stand von ihrem Platz auf, lächelte ihren jungen Kollegen kurz an und verließ den Raum. Es war schwer für sie, ihren alten Freund und Weggefährten langsam sterben zu sehen, auch wenn dieser ihr immer wieder sagte, dass es der Weg alles Irdischen war, den er nun bald gehen würde.

Snape setzte sich an Dumbledores Bett. „Albus…", er war noch immer kein großer Redner, vor allem nicht in solchen Situationen. Dumbledore blickte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an. Es war der Blick, den Snape schon von früher kannte und eigentlich nicht leiden konnte. „Was ist los mit Dir, Severus… Du scheinst mir in letzter Zeit so bedrückt zu sein." „Es ist nichts, Albus", tat Snape mit ruhiger Stimme ab, obwohl er wusste, dass es zwecklos war, dem alten Zauberer etwas vorzumachen. Dumbledore runzelte etwas die Stirn, musste aber lächeln. „Das sagst Du jedesmal, wenn ich Dich frage und immer war irgendwas. So langsam solltest Du doch schon wissen, dass ich mich mit einem _Es ist nichts, Albus_ nicht abwimmeln lasse." Er zwinkerte und war, wie fast immer, gut gelaunt. Snape seufzte leise. Es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass er starb. Dumbledore war in all den Jahren der Einzige gewesen, der sich wirklich für seine Angelegenheiten interessiert hatte, der ihm vertraut hatte und zu dem auch er Vertrauen haben konnte. Er war die letzten Jahre nicht nur sein Chef, sondern auch sein Freund und Mentor gewesen. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er den einzigen richtigen Vertrauten nun verlieren sollte. „Es ist plötzlich alles so anders…", begann Snape und seine Stimme war nicht mehr die des gestrengen Tränkelehrers. Er konnte Dumbledore einfach nicht sagen, was ihn im Moment wirklich bewegte. „Das ist der Wandel der Zeit, Severus. Die Welt verändert sich, genauso wie sich die Menschen verändern. Und Ereignisse, wie vor zwei Wochen, verändern sehr viel. Für mich wird es Zeit zu gehen und für Dich, ein neues Leben zu beginnen." Snape schwieg, ihm war elend. Er wusste nicht, wie dieses neue Leben aussehen sollte, ohne Freunde, ohne einen Menschen, dem er vertrauen konnte. Voldemort war tot, das Einzige, was ihm nun noch blieb, war sein Job. Aber auch hier schien sich alles zu verändern.

Dumbledore spürte, dass es ihm scheinbar an Perspektiven mangelte und er wusste, wie schwer es ihm immer fiel, über solche Dinge zu reden, selbst ihm selbst gegenüber.

„Ich kenne Dich jetzt schon viele Jahre Severus… eigentlich fast Dein ganzes Leben lang. Du hast immer Deinen Weg gefunden und so wird es auch diesmal sein. Nur… vielleicht solltest Du so langsam auch wieder lernen, auf Dein Herz zu hören", Dumbledore drückte Snapes Hand kurz und blickte ihn weiter freundlich an. „Ich denke, in den letzten Wochen hat es sich erwiesen, wem Du vertrauen kannst und wem nicht. Begrab endlich alte Feindschaften… Du weißt, wie schnell ein Leben zu Ende sein kann und irgendwann steht jeder vor der Frage, ob er die Zeit, die ihm gegeben wurde, sinnvoll genutzt hat. Ich, für meinen Teil, kann die Frage mit ein paar kleineren Einschränkungen mit _ja_ beantworten und deshalb fällt es mir auch leichter zu gehen. Nutz die Zeit, damit Du später auch einmal zufrieden zurückblicken kannst." Snape nickte. „Das ist alles nur leichter gesagt, als getan, Albus", entgegnete er leise. „Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß. Alles ist in der Theorie einfacher, als in der Praxis. So ist es immer im Leben. Das ist ja auch die Herausforderung des Ganzen." Dumbledore lächelte freundlich und zwinkerte aufmunternd. „Und jetzt sei doch bitte so nett und lass mir, bevor Du wieder Miss Jones im Krankenflügel besuchst, einen Tee und ein paar belegte Brote bringen… Ach und ein paar Zitronenbonbons… Solange ich diese Leckereien noch genießen kann…" Dumbledore musste etwas kichern und richtete sich im Bett noch etwas mehr auf.

Snape konnte nicht anders, er bewunderte den Schulleiter für die Gelassenheit, die er an den Tag legte und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie viel er von ihm und Eliza wusste. Wahrscheinlich alles Wissenswerte, dachte er sich, denn so war es bisher fast immer gewesen. Vor Dumbledore war kaum ein Geheimnis sicher und erst recht keins, das irgendwie mit der Schule und seinen Bewohnern zu tun hatte.

Snape stand auf. „Tee, belegte Brote, Zitronenbonbons…", wiederholte er die Bestellung. „Ich werde es kommen lassen." „Danke, sehr freundlich", der Schulleiter lächelte. „Ach… und bestell Miss Jones einen Gruß von mir. Ich hoffe ja noch immer, sie noch einmal singen zu hören, bevor ich diese Welt verlassen muss." „Ich werde es ihr ausrichten, Albus", Snape lächelte flüchtig und ging zur Tür. Auch er hoffte, Eliza noch einmal singen zu hören.

Im Krankenflügel war alles noch beim Alten. Wie jeden Tag setzte er sich an Elizas Bett und ließ seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht ruhen. Nach einer Weile jedoch, nahm er ihre Hand, denn er erinnerte sich wieder an Dumbledores Worte. „Miss Jones…", fing er leise an zu reden. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, dachte er, denn es kam ihm so vor, als redete er mit sich selbst. „Eliza… ich… soll Ihnen vom Schulleiter einen Gruß bestellen… Er…", Snape seufzte leise, bei dem Gedanken, „Er liegt im Sterben…und hofft, Sie noch einmal singen zu hören, bevor er gehen muss."

Eine angenehme Wärme bereitete sich in Elizas Körper aus. Langsam spürte sie wieder Leben in sich und wie ihre Sinne zurückkehrten. Sie hörte eine entfernte Stimme ihren Namen aussprechen. Wie lange sie schon bewusstlos war und wo sie sich überhaupt befand, wusste sie nicht, aber die dunklen Nebel, die ihre Sinne bedeckt hielten, begannen sich immer mehr aufzulösen und machten der Realität wieder Platz.

Snape saß weiter an Elizas Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Er merkte von alledem noch nichts und blickte wieder in Gedanken versunken ihr Gesicht an, bis ihn ein lautes Rufen wieder in die Realität beförderte. Es war McGonagall, die nach Madam Pomfrey rief, welche daraufhin sofort angerannt kam. Snape drehte sich in die Richtung der Geräusche, blieb aber noch sitzen. Er konnte nicht hören, was die beiden Frauen redeten, aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Kurze Zeit später erschien das Gesicht seiner älteren Kollegin zwischen den Vorhängen.

Snape war sofort alarmiert, als er sah, wie verweint die Hauslehrerin war. „Was…? Ist er…?" Er konnte den Satz nicht vervollständigen. McGonagall nickte nur und legte die Hand vor den Mund, um ein lautes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Auch die Krankenschwester konnte ihre Trauer scheinbar nicht mehr verbergen, denn man hörte das Schnäuzen einer verstopften Nase. Snape war wie gelähmt. Er hatte doch noch vor einer knappen Stunde mit ihm geredet und jetzt sollte es das letzte Mal gewesen sein? Er musste schwer schlucken und war sich gar nicht mehr bewusst, dass er noch Elizas Hand hielt. „Ich… danke…", murmelte er bloß tonlos, denn zu mehr war er gerade nicht imstande. Er fühlte sich wie leer gesaugt. McGonagall nickte nur stumm und verließ leise schluchzend wieder den Krankensaal.

Eliza spürte, wie jemand ihre Hand hielt und erwiderte sanft den Druck. Langsam hatte sie wieder alle Sinne beisammen und bemerkte, dass sie in einem Bett lag, dem Geruch nach in einem Krankenzimmer. Es waren mehrere Personen anwesend und ein Mann hielt ihre Hand. Die Unterhaltung von Professor Snape und McGonagall drang nur langsam in ihr Gehirn vor und sie konnte sich noch keinen Reim darauf machen.

Snape saß noch immer wie erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl und starrte ins Leere, er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore nun tot war. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er begleitet und nun sollte er plötzlich nicht mehr da sein? Er spürte nicht, wie Eliza sanft seine Hand drückte, so sehr war er mit den Gedanken beim verstorbenen Schulleiter. Erst, als er angesprochen wurde, schreckte er auf.

„Professor Snape…", fing Eliza leise an zu sprechen. „Was ist?" Mittlerweile war sie wieder völlig zu sich gekommen und hatte die Augen geöffnet. Sie spürte gleich, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war, so deutlich lag die Trauer in der Luft. „Miss Jones…", antwortete Snape überrascht und seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Eliza langsam zu sich gekommen war. „Was ist mit Ihnen", wiederholte sie noch einmal ihre Frage und drückte dabei sanft Snapes Hand. Snape seufzte und das erste Mal seit sehr sehr langer Zeit kämpfte er wieder mit den Tränen. „Es…", er schluckte, um nicht völlig die Fassung zu verlieren und redete leise, mit leicht bebender Stimme weiter. „Professor Dumbledore…er ist vor ein paar Minuten gestorben."

„Oh nein…", flüsterte Eliza und es war das Einzige, was sie auf Anhieb dazu sagen konnte. Ihr Herz wurde schwer, denn auch sie hatte mit dieser Nachricht einen Freund und Ratgeber verloren, auch wenn sie Dumbledore noch nicht so lange kannte wie Snape.

Snape versuchte, das aufkommende Zittern und die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nur bedingt. Eliza spürte, wie er anfing zu zittern und wie sehr ihn diese Nachricht berührte. Sie nahm seine Hand in beide Hände und drückte sie sanft. Auch sie schmerzte der Verlust sehr, aber sie konnte sich denken, dass Snape und Dumbledore viel verbunden hatte.

„Nicht dagegen ankämpfen…", sagte sie leise und richtete sich etwas im Bett auf. „Es sieht Sie hier keiner… Und danach geht's wieder besser."

Snape holte tief Luft und er spürte selbst, dass es zwecklos war, noch dagegen anzukämpfen. Es tat irgendwie gut, gerade nicht allein zu sein und wie zur Bestätigung, dass er es sich nicht alles nur einbildete, erwiderte er sanft den Druck von Elizas Händen. Er spürte, wie sich die erste stumme Träne aus seinen Augen stahl und Eliza, die ihn nach einer Weile sanft ein wenig in den Arm nahm. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Es war irgendwie tröstlich, zu wissen, das jemand da war, der den Schmerz zumindest annähernd teilte.

Ein paar Tage später war Dumbledores Beisetzung und Eliza durfte den Krankenflügel endgültig verlassen. Viele waren gekommen, um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen und jeder wusste, dass mit dem alten Zauberer ein ganz Großer die Welt verlassen hatte. Eliza kam dem letzten Wunsch des Verstorbenen nach und sang am Grab ein letztes Mal für ihn. Sie hatte Mühe, die Tränen zu unterdrücken und die richtigen Töne zu treffen. Ähnlich ging es den zahlreichen anderen Anwesenden.

Einige Tage nach der Beerdigung war es für Eliza auch wieder soweit, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Es war nun nicht mehr von Nöten, dass sie hier wohnte, denn die Bedrohung durch Voldemort war Vergangenheit. Ein letztes Mal ging sie durch ihre Räume, in denen sie das letzte Jahr gelebt hatte. Sie waren nun wieder kahl und leer, wie bei ihrer Ankunft, denn alles war schon für die Abreise in zahlreichen Koffern verpackt.

Es war, trotz Voldemort, eine schöne Zeit gewesen, dachte sie. Nun war es an der Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Langsam ging sie zur Tür um Professor McGonagall, die neue Schulleiterin, aufzusuchen. Nachdem sie sich von ihr und fast allen anderen, die noch im Schloss verweilten, verabschiedet hatte, machte sie sich ein letztes Mal auf in die Kerker.

Es war komisch, dachte sie. Als sie in Hogwarts ankommen war, hätte sie es nie für möglich gehalten, dass es einmal Snape sein würde, von dem sie sich am wenigsten verabschieden wollte. Aber nun war es tatsächlich so. Sie mochte ihn, sie mochte ihn sogar sehr, aber ihr war unklar, wie seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber waren.

Zögerlich klopfte sie an seiner Bürotür, nur um kurze Zeit später mit einem etwas barschen _Ja_ hereingebeten zu werden. „Ich werde bald abgeholt und wollte mich noch verabschieden." Eliza schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging langsam in Richtung seines Schreibtischs, darauf bedacht, nirgends anzustoßen.

Snape sah auf. Nun war es also wirklich soweit, sie würde gehen und er war wieder alleine. Langsam stand er aus seinem Sessel auf, legte die Schreibfeder weg und kam um den Tisch herum. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und blickte sie kurze Zeit nur schweigend an. „Dann… wünsche ich Ihnen eine schöne Zeit." Genau das wollte er nicht sagen, aber alles, was ihm sonst noch durch den Kopf ging, brachte er nicht über die Lippen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging und wenn es schon sein musste, dann nicht für immer. Nur wie sollte er ihr das sagen?

Eliza lächelte etwas. „Danke… Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch", entgegnete sie leise, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck.

Ihr ging es ähnlich. Es war noch so viel ungesagt, aber sie hatte Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden, weil er vielleicht nicht so empfand wie sie. Also schwieg sie lieber. Ihre Augen waren auf Snape gerichtet. Das letzte Mal, als sie so vor ihm gestanden hatte, war vor ein paar Monaten gewesen. Auch damals war es an der Zeit gewesen, Hogwarts zu verlassen und seither kannte sie sein Gesicht. Sie mochte es, denn es hatte Charakter. Was sie damals aber am meisten faszinierte, war sein Mund. Wie gerne würde sie ihn noch einmal berühren… ein letztes Mal…

Eliza stand nur Zentimeter von Snape entfernt. Auch er fühlte sich in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt und wünschte sich, ihre Haut ein letztes Mal zu spüren, wenn sie schon gehen musste. Wie sich ihr Gesicht wohl anfühlen musste, fragte er sich unweigerlich. So oft hatte sie seins berührt, er ihres nur immer wieder angeschaut und auch im Moment tat er nichts anderes. Ihm war nicht mehr bewusst, wie lange sie sich schon schweigend gegenüber standen und das er sich langsam ihrem Gesicht näherte. So sehr war er gefangen in ihren braunen Augen und in Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage.

Eliza spürte, wie ihr anders wurde. Es war prickelnd, ihm so nahe zu sein. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie sich schon nicht mehr bewegt hatte, aber sie hatte auch gar nicht vor, es in nächster Zeit zu tun. Seine Aura hielt sie so gefangen, dass sie kaum noch im Stande war, an etwas anderes zu denken, als ihn ein letztes Mal zu berühren.

Zögerlich näherten sich ihre Lippen einander. Es kam Eliza wie eine Ewigkeit vor, so nah und doch noch so fern zu sein von dieser erlösenden Berührung. Noch nie fühlte sie sich so wie jetzt – wie ein Feuerwerk kurz vor der Zündung.

Snape wusste nicht genau, was er hier gerade zu tun begonnen hatte. Er wusste das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr, was er überhaupt tat. Das einzige was er irgendwie noch verspürte, war der der Drang, diese Frau zu küssen, die gerade ganz nahe vor ihm stand.

Als sich ihre Lippen für Sekundenbruchteile zum ersten Mal berührten, explodierte mit einem Mal das ganze Feuerwerk in Eliza. Sie konnte nicht umhin, langsam ihre Hand zu heben und sie ihm auf die Brust zu legen, von wo sie sanft auf seine rechte Schulter glitt und weiter, bis ihre Fingerspitzen sanft seinen Hals berührten. Das Verlangen, seine Lippen noch einmal zu spüren wurde mit jeder angebrochenen Sekunde größer, die er ihnen fern blieb.

Die Tatsache, dass Eliza bei der ersten kurzen Berührung nicht zurückwich, beruhigte Snape ungemein, aber den Drang, den er verspürte, war noch immer nicht befriedigt. Im Gegenteil, er wurde nur noch verstärkt, indem Elizas Finger sanft und zögerlich seinen Hals berührten. Nicht mehr willens, sich länger gegen etwas zu wehren, das so prickelnd und angenehm war, vereinigten sich seine Lippen mit den ihrigen zu einem sanften Kuss.

Eliza fühlte sich wie im Rausch. Noch nie hatte sie so ein Gefühl verspürt, noch nie war ein Kuss so erlösend gewesen und verlangte so nach mehr wie jetzt. Wenn ihre Gedanken jemals wirklich ausgesetzt hatten, dann war es in diesem Moment. Ihre Finger glitten weiter in Snapes Nacken, wo sie nach Halt suchten, auch die zweite Hand suchte ihren Weg wie selbstständig und glitt sanft seine Brust hinauf zur linken Schulter, wo sie fürs erste zur Ruhe kam.

Wieso hatte er so lange damit gewartet, das zu tun, was er gerade tat, fragte sich Severus. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, jemals etwas Vergleichbares gefühlt zu haben. Wie selbstständig hob er langsam seine Hände, legte sie auf Elizas Hüften und zog sie sanft und dennoch bestimmend noch ein wenig näher an sich, um sie dann nur noch einmal leidenschaftlicher zu küssen.

Eliza ließ es mit sich geschehen, denn auch in ihr war die Leidenschaft entfacht. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss innig und krallte sich sanft in seinen Nackenhaaren fest. Die Abreise musste warten…


	23. Danksagungen & Schlussworte

**Dank an…**

… Kimi, fürs Betalesen! Du warst die beste Beta, die es gibt! :D Ohne dich wäre die Story nicht das, was sie jetzt ist!

… Arwen und Wenya für's Betalesen, wenn Kimi mal keine Zeit hatte.

… meine Tante, für die unbewusste Inspiration durch Liedmaterial, im Sommer 2004.

Das war meine erste komplette FF und ich hoffe, sie war interessant zu lesen, auch wenn vielleicht nicht alles schlüssig zusammengepasst hat.

Anthrax


End file.
